Raven's Summer
by Kawaii Kabu
Summary: AU Raven's Summer Break has begun, will things change between her and Gar?
1. Prologue

Story: Raven's Summer

Author: Kawaii Kyuubi-chan

Chapter: Prologue

KK-chan: Mmkay, this is my original story of Raven's Summer, it has been revised people.

BB: Yeah… she deleted the older version because… because… why again?

Raven: Because it was going no where you idiot.

BB: But you love me still.

Raven: -smacks head- there are times I wish I didn't…

BB: But if Kawaii Kyuubi-chan DID own us, which she's working on, you'd love me no matter what stupid idiotic thing I did, right foxy?

KK-chan: ONLY Jack can call me that!!! But yeah, it's true Raven, live with it.

A/N: In this story Raven is 15; the youngest out of her friends, BB and everyone else are around 16/17 and Cyborg, being the coolest half robot whiz is 18 and the oldest member of the gang.

Kay, these are everyone's names; Raven Raven, BB Gar, Rob Rich, Star Kori, Cy Vic, Bumble Bee Karen, Jynx Jen, Speedy Troy, Kid Flash Wally, Terra Tara… that's all folks.

* * *

Raven Roth had woken up with a smile on her face; a rare sight… and to the sounds of moaning. Where they came from, she already knew; she chose to ignore them however. She would not allow her promiscuous father's actions ruin this day; the first day of Summer Vacation. How she had waited anxiously she had anticipated this moment since Christmas.

The reason for Raven's unusually happy mood was the fact that her mother was coming to take her away from this horrible city. She was leaving Gotham for the next six weeks; and heading over to good ol' Jump city. That's where everyone she associated lived. Her only friends were there, she couldn't risk having friends in Gotham for obvious reasons; her father was involved deeply in the black market and many underground crime organisations out to kill Bruce Wayne, Prince of Gotham. Why? She did not know, she'd managed to stay out of it for the 10 years she started living with him because of that damned judge he bribed, and she would continue doing so until the day he died… or she moved out. Whichever one came first…

The moans subsided. She could manage to make it to the bathroom and back without notifying her father and his slut that she was awake, as long as they remained in the master bedroom that is. She made it towards the door when it swung open, revealing a very dark haired woman with smudged lipstick in nothing but a towel. Her father's. Figures; Raven, if she didn't move fast enough would not be able to get to the shower after her fathers escapades. The women always seemed to want the bathroom right after. They stood there for some time, last nights whore had a haughty expression on her face.

"Trigon didn't tell me that he had servants. Girl, set the bath for me, call for me when it is done." Raven already hated this woman. _Who does she think she is? Ordering me around in my own home! _She thought. _I'll give her a taste of her own medicine._ Raven crossed her arms and sat on the edge of the trunk in front of her bed.

"Daddy didn't tell me he hired anyone new either." She said with a fake preppy tone. "Are you the 'help'? Can you bring up my breakfast? Cook should've made it by now." The woman's face paled when she heard Trigon's daughter was someone she had mistaken and a servant. If he ever found out she could kiss all the riches she planned to gain from him goodbye. It was rumoured that Trigon had once killed a man for looking at his daughter the wrong way; also that anyone who hurt her in anyway would end up missing. He didn't really seem like the kind of father being over protective of this child. In the posh over priced restaurant he had taken her to dinner last night; he had barely mentioned the child, except for the one time he said he was proud of her- she had used her skills in the martial art of karate to beat up a bunch of thugs from a rival mob planning to kidnap her. Not a family you'd want to mess with, Trigon could kill her or worse, ruin her reputation, and Raven would be able to send her to an Emergency ward of any hospital and get away with it because of the influence her father had on many of the gangs and paparazzi of Gotham City. She had better stay on their good side and do as the girl requested.

"Right away Miss Raven." She bowed, sort of, and exited the room. Maybe Raven could make it to the bathroom after all.

She gathered her toiletries and headed towards the west wing, clad only in a silken robe. The spacious room was spotless and empty. Just like everyday of her life, she turned on the electrical shower and set the water temperature to the highest limit. Within seconds the water was ready and she stepped in, remembering to put her soap and shampoo on the shelves for easier access to them.

Half an hour later she stepped out, smelling like lavender and jasmine, squeaky clean. Sure enough, the whore had brought her the meal prepared by the chef and set it down on the small coffee table. She smirked triumphantly; _she actually done it?_ She couldn't believe it. She walked towards the window and took a look out the window; for once the sunny weather matched her mood. Feeling slightly out of character she searched through her dark coloured wardrobe and found the lavender summer dress with matching ballet slippers her father had her stylist buy for her. Yes, Raven's father was rich, but she was anything but spoiled; she went to public school, she didn't have ten million credit cards and she mostly done her own shopping under a $100 limit every couple of months. Only on certain occasions did her father spill some of her riches on her, and she mainly ended up donating that money to charities or using it to buy herself certain art supplies, she even had a job; her mother's family had gotten her a waitress job at one of their shops in their nationwide line of Coffee shops, named after her mother; Arella. Her hideously… pink… suitcase had been packed the previous night. See, Raven's only friends lived in Jump City, everyone in Gotham thought she was creepy, even the Goth Kids… she has NO SOCAIL LIFE in Gotham and had nothing to do but to pack and wait blissfully for the coming of her mother and the beginning of her vacation. She sat by the window looking out for a purple convertible, playing with her dark coloured hair.

x-o-x-o-x

Meanwhile a green headed teen was mowing the lawn. Poor guy. His next door neighbour was walking to her convertible. Arella was cool that way; she was young and funny and she got on well with his foster parents. Not many people did; so this young woman was VERY special to him. Her and her daughter, Raven; who was two years younger that him, were his two favourite females, next to his mom and foster-mother.

"Hey Arella, where ya goin'?" He asked. She seemed different today, all full of smiles.

"To get Rae Rae, Gar. How could you forget?" she replied, mockingly. He blushed. _Duh! Of course! It's the first day of Summer Vacation, Raven always comes around now. If I didn't have to mow the lawn I'd totally go with._

"Oh yeah… Well I can't come with ya so tell Rae to come over when she's done. I got lots to tell her…" Arella looked at him suspiciously… he gulped; she didn't think he would perv on Raven did she? "About the guys and school." He finished. Arella; satisfied with his answer nodded curtly before driving off yelling:

"Touch my baby ONCE somewhere inappropriate, when she doesn't want you to and you've DUG YOUR GRAVE MISTER!" Yeah… she was WAY to over protective of Raven; but most teenage mothers are of their daughters, Arella told him and Raven many times she didn't want Raven to have a baby at her current age. Why she told him though Gar didn't know. It wasn't like they were a couple or anything… when he told his friends what Arella said, they all cracked up. Especially Vic; Vic still teases him because of that one time Arella walked in on him and Rae; who had fell asleep on Raven's bed whilst watching a movie. Maybe that's where Arella got her indecent, perverted thoughts of them from.

"Argh! Why does she say that EVERY SUMMER!?" He screamed into the sky, clutching his head. Though if he thought about it enough he'd know; Raven and he were inseparable in summer, someone would obviously start to think things. But she was only 15, he would be 17 in a couple of weeks, there's no way in good conscience that he'd allow the world to think of him as a cradle-snatching-paedophile after his best female friend.

Fin Prologue

* * *

KK-chan: Okaysies, I have just finished this prologue after and argument with my annoying self obsessed bro.

BB: And because she feels emo me an' Rae will be saying stuff for a while.

Raven: -sigh- It's Raven Beastboy you idiot. And Kawaii Kyuubi-chan-

BB: AKA FOXY!

KK-chan: -glares-

BB: -whimpers-

Raven: -will update if she gets a sufficient amount of reviews and people interested in the type of story she's writing.


	2. Chapter 1

Story: Raven's Summer

Author: Kawaii Kyuubi-chan

Chapter: 1

KK-chan: Okay people. This is chapter one of Raven's Summer! Enjoy.

Raven: Aren't you forgetting something?

BB: Something that stops you from being attacked by our lawyers… begins with D?

KK-chan: Oh yeah! The disclaimer duh! Well, I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction if I owned you guys would I? But I am working on it! Bwahaahaha!

BB & Raven: (0.o)' Mommy?

* * *

//With Raven//

A car pulled up in the drive. Because Raven's room was at the front of the bigger than most house, she could see immediately the awaited arrival of her mother. When she was younger; she would have run out carelessly and possibly annoyed her father and his whores just by the noise she made. But now she was much more civilized. She would still run out to greet her mommy. She now runs silently through the halls, wearing soft shoes so as to disturb anyone, avoiding almost everyone to fall into her arms. She done that today and in response her overpowering hug was used against her to end with her and her mother twirling around in the disapproving eyes of her father.

He too, had seen Arella enter his estate. He had ignored his only daughter as she ran undignified into her mothers loving arms. It was said by some of his servants that he had taken the child out of spite of the woman and her family; that he had no real feelings for his daughter, and many of those rumors were true. But it was agreed by the judge that the girl was to be in the care of Arella during holidays. He had agreed to reduce any unwanted publicity by the small section of the press he had no control over. Next to the tall, long haired, tanned man stood a pink suitcase. Naturally it belonged to Raven. You wouldn't expect a crime overlord to own anything pink would you? As far as he knew, the girl didn't even like the color pink anymore. She hated almost anything he bought her; she was an ungrateful little brat in his eyes.

Until Arella turned around to reveal their child he had no idea what Raven was wearing. He had assumed that she would be wearing another one of her dark, shapeless and vulgar outfits. Imagine his surprise when he saw the summer dress. He smirked, a few weeks ago she had yelled at him for paying someone to buy that 'disgusting', 'hideous' dress for her… accompanied by some saying about using his 'blood money'. The girl didn't know how lucky she was and how soft he was compared to her seeing as her mother was the only one of his many 'escapades' who decided to keep her child. He was grateful to this woman because she provided him and heir, named 'The Gem' by his underlings. The two young women noticed he was watching, Raven's small smile disappeared, leaving her looking emotionless. With a snap of his fingers a servant lifted Raven's suitcase and began to load it into the convertible. The two adults made their annual small talk; it mostly consisted of 'Hi, how are you?'s and 'I'm fine's. Raven watched from a small distance. She used to be curious about what they would talk about when she was younger; now she didn't really give a damn… soon she'd be 16 and ask to live with her mother… but alas, this poor girl has to wait until December for that.

'Argh! Will they hurry up so I can leave this God forsaken Hellhole!?' she shouted in her mind to no one in particular… it echoed in here head.

"Weird…" she said. When her mother entered the car.

"What's weird honey?" Arella asked. Raven merely answered

"It's nothing…" Arella shifted the gear stick and Raven released a breath of relief. She had escaped the evil clutches of her demon father for six whole weeks!

Could this day get any better?

x-o-x-o-x

//With Gar//

"Gah! I'm SO BORED!!!" Yelled Gar; he had finished mowing the lawn after Arella left the city to pick up Raven. Cute, sweet, adorable, little Raven. She was probably the most adorable girl he'd ever met… But he couldn't tell that to Terra, his new girlfriend. She'd go into that 'jealous girlfriend' zone on Raven and try to beat her up.

But Tara was hot. Not your average girl hot but _super model_ hot! He would never be able to let her slip without looking like a total doofus. Had it really been two hours since he started to mow the lawn? He wondered. Then again, the garden was huge up front and lead to the backyard which was probably twice its size. His foster-parents really should pay him for this… But he was only doing all these chores as punishment for dying his hair green. Yup. He really shouldn't of done that, they'd probably soften up after Raven arrived; people were weird like that around Raven. He didn't even know why, but he had his suspicions; he figured Arella and his foster-mom talked about what each other and each of their children had been through and decided it was good for them to hang with each other. Either that or they were trying to arrange a marriage; which made him shudder, Raven was two years younger than him and he felt like she was his baby sister, you can't marry your baby sister. It's not right! But that could be one of the reasons his foster-mom didn't like Tara. That was possibly her only flaw; hating any female-minus Raven- he was friendly with.

His mom called him in: "Gar! Come in, dinner's ready! We did Stir Fry!" Alright! Stir fry tofu was his favorite dish. He ran inside; wouldn't you if your mom made your most favorite meal in life? And sat down eagerly awaiting the meal; but was greeted by an awkward silence…

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked his parents nervously. Please God don't bring up the hair.

"Gar. Gail and I have a question for you." His foster-father stated, grabbing onto Gail's hand, both of them looking at him, observing his every movement. "What do you think of adoption?" he finished. Adoption? Why would they bring that up; no one wanted to take him away from them did they? These guys were practically his family!

"What do you mean?" was his answer. "I'm not leaving am I? What about school and my friends an-"

"We want to adopt you Gar. We've been caring for you since you were eight and we've tried to be like any normal family. Do you want to be our son? For real." He didn't know what to say… he wouldn't be Garfield Logan anymore; could he?

"So… what about… you know…" He trailed off. Gail spoke up.

"Everything your parents left you will still be yours, and when we leave this world with you as our son, you'll have whatever we've left behind as well. You could even keep your name; Garfield Logan-Grady wouldn't stand out as much as Garfield Grady" she smiled at her weak effort of a joke. They both looked at him; awaiting his response.

A family. He'd finally have one again. A mom and a dad like all the others. His face beamed out, expressing all the emotions he felt. He got up and hugged them both.

"Yeah. I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." He said. "So when do I officially become Garfield Logan-Grady?" He inquired, flashing Excellent! He'd be part of a normal family again, it was the beginning of summer, he had a totally super hot girlfriend; Tara, Raven was coming over and his 'parents' weren't flipping out over his hair.

Gar's life probably could not get any better right now. Unless his mom and dad were there to approve. They probably were watching him from heaven, happy for him.

Fin Chapter.

* * *

KK-chan: See how everyone is so happy!?

BB: I'm being adopted? –Tears of joy-

Raven: Well I'm back with my mom –Tears of joy-

KK-chan: and we'll all be happier if you dear sweet kind people would review the chapter please and thank you! ♥♥♥♥


	3. Chapter 2

Story: Raven's Summer

Author: Kawaii Kyuubi-chan

Chapter: 2

KK-chan: All the reviews are making me cry tears of joy!

Starfire: Friends… why is this strange child crying?

BB: Oh she just got reviews and she's creepily happy.

Raven: Wow, Beastboy I didn't think you could be so cold. That is hot!

BB: I know. I'm not getting paid to say the kid doesn't own us anymore. –Leaves-

Raven: Beastboy come back! Your coldness is hot and completes me! –Leaves also-

Starfire: What just happened? Will you be my friend!?

KK-chan: They abandoned me. SURE! Now to prove our friendship is real, you must say the disclaimer.

Starfire: Kawaii Kyuubi-chan does NOT own anything.

KK-chan: Yay! New friend! –Hugs Starfire-

* * *

//With Raven//

For Arella, the journey home would be boring. Yet again was this one; as Raven had fallen asleep the second they hit the highway. _Gah! Why does she do that every single time!? I am that_ she gasped at the thought _Boring!? _Of course Arella wasn't boring… it was just one of those weird things kids never grow out of; for Raven, falling asleep on long journeys was like sucking thumb for a thumb sucker; a bad habit.

"Oh. But she looks so adorable!" she couldn't help but adore her baby. Raven had curled up into a ball with the cutest pout on her face. She looked like a five year old concentrating on a giant puzzle. She pulled a right turn to a sign marked "Rest Spot". Arella had been driving for almost 5 consecutive hours. She was all worn out; Raven had already fallen asleep, might as well get something to eat. It was almost dinner time anyways. The lilac ball formally known as Raven emitted a groan as she got used to the bright yet warm colors of the setting sun. Yawning she had questioned her mother.

"Are we there yet?" Noticing the certain rest stop car park they were in, Raven guessed they were close. She started fiddling around with the radio; the BBC station was exceptionally boring; especially as they did NOT live in England.

"Almost… hey put it back on that station!" Arella yelled as she heard one of her favorite songs. Raven complied and soon, they were parked in a space singing along to Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee

"_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away…_" when it ended they both stole glances at the other and burst out laughing. If a stranger passed by; they would've mistaken the two for two sisters laughing at some cringe-worthy secret being told.

"We are sad." Arella said after the fits of giggles had subsided.

"Yeah… but at least we're not _that_ sad." Raven said, pointing at a pair of teens engrossed in their activity; sucking face to a totally corny song. The girl had long blonde hair and was super thin, she wore denim short-shorts and a grey and mesh tank top. The boy who she was currently making out with was… well almost every part of him was obscured by the blonde. They could see his hair though. _Hey,_ thought Arella. _Is his hair green?_

"Gar!?" she yelled. "What the hell are you doing out here?" The two teens turned around to face Arella and a confused Raven.

"Mom… what are you doing?" she hissed at her mother.

x-o-x-o-x

//With Gar//

Gar was pretty much overjoyed all afternoon. His mood got better when Tara called.

"Hey boyfriend." She sang down the phone.

"Hey Tara, 'sup?"

"Nothing really…" she paused. "Well actually I was wondering if you could come with me somewhere. Could you?"

"Well it depends where you wanna go." He answered. "I have to be back early-ish though… is it far?"

"I just wanna go outta town for a couple of hours… that ok?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up now if you want." And he left with his slightly-crappy-yet-somehow-cool-because-Vic-pimped-it car. He didn't have to go far; Terra was right around the corner from her house and jumped right in. Kissing him on the cheek as she did so; making him blush.

"So where'd you wanna go?"

"I was thinking before I go away for the holidays, we could go to that rest stop place outta town. I hear it has one of those outdoor cinemas; like in Grease." They drove off to the place… which just so happened to be the rest stop that Raven and Arella were nearing.

//Minutes later//

They had made it to the rest spot. The two of them were currently making out in the car park before the movie started. Ironically, it was Grease. Did Tara have this all planned or something? Very unlikely... The two teens were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Gar?! What the hell are you doing out here?" He and Tara turned around to see a red faced Arella and a real cutie in a lilac dress. The stranger whispered something to Arella, being Arella she ignored it waiting for his response. Thankfully, she didn't need to. Tara spoke up instead.

"Do you know my boyfriend or something?" Arella nodded and the girl at her side looked confused.

"Mom. That is not Gar. He has green hair! Gar's is blonde!" She started off silent but her voice rose. She turned to the pair. "Sorry about my mom… -nervous chuckle-" Mom? So the cutie in the chair was…

"Raven?"

"So it is you. What the hell did you do to your hair? You look like a bush is on your head…" Great; everybody's a critic. Tara; feeling ignored was getting really ticked off.

"Gar." She whined. "Can we go already… but first: Who _are_ these people?"

"Oh, sure. This is Rae and her mom Arella; ya know, Arella from next door? Well Rae comes over every summer. I've known her since… since we were kids really."

"Raven if you listened when I told you Gar had dyed his hair you shoulda listened."

"I was asleep!" Oh God, don't argue. He and Tara sneaked away in the midst of their argument and managed to watch Grease in peace. Watching as in making out while it was on and in peace as in not interrupted by weirdoes.

//Later//

The drive home was silent. No one was talking; when they reached Tara's home she broke the ice at the door.

"Gar. Promise nothing'll change after I go away."

"Nothing'll change between us; you'll only be gone for a couple of weeks, right. What could happen?"

"Yeah, but just promise me anyway."

"I promise. 'Night." Tara kissed him one last time before slipping inside. He drove home half listening to the radio. Arella's car was parked in her driveway; he figured they had gone home during the movie/make-out session. Might as well check in anyway… it was _only_ nine thirty after all.

But he should tell his mom he's going over. _God, it's so weird getting used to calling Gail and Mark my parents_ he mused. He opened the door and his assorted keys and their chain rattled with the movement.

"Mom, Dad?" Man he hadn't said those words in years. It felt strange, but in a good way, if that makes any sense. No one answered, but there was flashing going on in the living room, he could tell everywhere else was pitch black. He opened the door and… nothing was there. The TV was on, that's all. He probably should've taken the hint from the fact that his "father's" car wasn't in the drive that they went out to the hospital. Probably they both got called out on some rare case of a genetic disorder; his "parents" and actual parents both specialized in that medical category. He found a note on the TV screen; it read:

"_Gar, emergency at the Hospital" _Just like he figured._ "Gail and I will probably be gone for the night."_ Obvious. Duh! _"Arella said you could spend the night over if you wished to do so… PS. No Wild Parties!"_ Trust parents to think you'd throw a house party if they went away for a couple of hours. He learnt his lesson last summer and was the talk of the school for half the semester; the Cops had to come and 'end' the party, no one else's parties were finished by Cops, he was pretty popular this year. But enough about the past. We'll get back to the present.

"Well… no ones around, I'm bored and Raven _still_ hasn't laughed _with _me in all the years I've known her… I might as well go over." He convinced himself to go over to Arella and Raven's place. He packed movies he knew would creep out Raven (Saw 1, 2 and 3 being some of them… accompanied by the Blair Witch project). Psychological thrillers were all the rage in Jump amongst the teens. She might as well be horrified or grossed out or cheer after watching them along with everyone else he knew. And it would give them more stuff to talk about too.

//Moments later//

He was outside with duffel bag filled with treats, DVDs and clothes, awaiting the arrival of Arella or Raven to open the door. The later of the two did so; in her pajamas. He had to _force_ the nasty perverted thoughts of her body out of his mind when she hugged him, knocking the both of them to the ground._ I must stay calm. This is Raven; must not corrupt the cute purity._ She blushed bright red and hurriedly got off of him; they entered hand in hand. They didn't notice the blonde girl watching in the bushes, nor the lighter platinum haired boy beside her. Both boiling with rage.

* * *

KK-chan: I bet no one can guess who mystery platinum blonde boy is.

BB: Is that a challenge?

KK-chan: You came back for me! –glomp attack-

Raven: -glowing- Hands off my man!

KK-chan: -whimper- Starfire! Raven's being mean to me!!! –cries-

Starfire: Oh dear. Please review, it may stop my new friend crying the tears of sadness.


	4. Chapter 3

Story: Raven's Summer

Author: Kawaii Kyuubi-chan

Chapter: 3

A/N: W00t! I'm in Estonia now! My uncle has the coolest Holiday home, but it has no internet, so I have to wait for us to go to the hotel pool were connection is free to upload. Sorry guys. But I can write for ages now!

KK-chan: I'm on Holiday! But we have no internet… so I'm depressed. ;;

Raven: What? You're not going to yell about Paris Hilton being let out of jail?

KK-chan: Now I'm MORE depressed!

BB: Way to go Rae.

Starfire: No own-age of us does she possess.

KK-chan: FTW!?!

* * *

//Living room//

The two teens; known as Gar and Raven, were sitting on the sofa. Raven's head was buried in Gar's chest and his eyes were glued to the screen; showing the part in 300 where the Persian whores were 'performing' for the crippled guy.

"Sweet."

"Ugh! That's disgusting! My poor pure innocent mind!" Raven whispered after sneaking a peek at the screen. She ducked behind Gar's shoulder, shuddering at the uncensored pictures.

"What's so disgusting? They're not even naked or anything!" he defended the practically naked women. "Besides, you wanted to watch this."

"Yeah but that's only because I saw the buff half naked men!"

"Admit it! You're a closet pervert!"

"Am not!" She thumped him with a cushion that was situated behind him.

"Am so!" He got his revenge using an attack on the nervous system called 'tickling'; she was at his mercy within mere minutes.

"You… aren't… ha aha… making any… grammatical se… aha ha… sense." She managed between giggles. He stopped himself tickling her when he noticed the straps of her pajama top were slowly but surely slipping down her shoulders. _Gah! Curse spaghetti strapped tops!_ He thought.

"Umm... Rae, you might wanna… yeah…" he stammered, pointing at the strap and her shoulder. She hadn't even noticed. She pulled back up the strap and tightened to prevent similar occurrences.

"Movie?" she asked, he responded with a nod, and that cute prankster grin. They got back to watching 300 (I do not own). Raven cringing and holding on to Gar's shoulder every time one of the _'buff half naked men'_ died or got hurt. Yes indeed; everything was good so far, nothings wrong or weird between two friends watching a totally kick-ass movie with the best fights scenes and graphics ever seen by a girl who lied about her age to watch with a friend (me and a guy). No one noticed, or noticed and didn't care to point out that two very pissed off blondes where still outside in the bushes, fuming at what was happening and had happened through the past hour and a half.

x-o-x-o-x

//Outside//

"We have to do something!" hissed a clearly feminine voice. Said voice originated from the blonde in the bushes to her light haired partner.

"Like what Tara?" her partner answered, flipping their hair out of their eyes to get a better look at the two they were following. "You want me to barge out and peel some little kid off your boyfriend?" Terra was silenced. _What exactly did I plan to do again?_ She thought._ Oh yeah!_

"Of course not Malchior, you just have to make sure that she stays away from Gar in the few weeks I'm gone. We were paid to keep the two apart."

"Like, Trigon's going to know…" scoffed the partner, revealed to be named Malchior. "It's not like he can see and hear everything we're saying Terra… When are you going to dump that green haired loser anyway?"

"When we get the rest of the money, duh. Then we can move outta this God forsaken hell hole…" she kissed him on the cheek. "You're not afraid I _actually_ like him do you?" She got no response from the one seated beside her.

The two people they were monitoring entered the house after getting out of the immensely intimate position. Terra was fuming; even though this was just a mission, she was absolutely _outraged_ that he allowed her client's daughter to act like this and got embarrassed when she tried to get him to do more than make out with her. _Oh! Once I get my pay, me and Mal are going to destroy you precious 'Gem' of Trigon!_ Maybe she liked Gar more than she let on. Or maybe she was playing the psycho-bitch girlfriend to well…

"I have an idea… wanna hear it?" Malchior grunted an 'hn', which she took as a 'yes'. "We knock at the house looking for Gar, 'cause he apparently isn't at home… You meet the spoilt one, I make her jealous… like I don't already" she added, flipping her long hair back before continuing. "And, then we fly solo from their, it won't be too hard to force them into hating each other because of us and not wanting to see each other again because we pulled them apart… Right?"

For once, Tara's plans had made sense to him; he was to pair up with the girl and her with the guy, in order to make them jealous of each other. Who thought the air-head who 'loved' him so very much could think of such a brilliant plan.

"Let's do it then…" The blonde female smirked. _I knew he'd see it my way… they always do…_ they both walked towards the front door, picking off bits of the bushes from their hair.

"oh wait! Daddy's calling me." Tara walked off and came back in 5 minutes with a huge grin on her face. After about 10 minutes of making themselves look presentable, they rang the doorbell…

* * *

KK-chan: I added a twist, un!

Deidra: NO WAI, un!

Ino-chanlove: YA WAI, yeah!

BB:whisper: let's ditch the wierdos…

Raven:whisper: done… why are you following me…

KK-chan: umm… yeah… review please, its boosts my ego :)

Deidara: You didn't say 'un', un.

KK-chan: Oh, silly me, un.

Ino-chanlove: Chapter over, yeah!


	5. Chapter 4

Story: Raven's Summer

Author: Kawaii Kyuubi-chan

Chapter: 4

A/N: Yeah woo! Did I mention I love you guys for reviewing? Because I really should! Loves yous!!! Anyway this chappie was written in about a couple of hours, you'd be surprised what I can do when I'm in a holiday home with no English TV channels. I almost died today… dudes who were way older than me were checking me out in the pool… so yeah… also my mom and auntie ate all my writing and drawing food supplies (basically just chocolate)… ;;… But Estonia has That 70's Show on channel 2… or was it 1?... And the Tex Mex place does better food than Nandos. This is a lot coming form me… Nandos is my fave restaurant.

KK-chan: Domo Arigato everyone for reviewing… I have the strangest urge to speak the limited amount of Japanese I know… teehee

BB: Weirdo…

KK-chan: Shut up! I envy you! You got to go to bleeding Tokyo, and Cyborg got to eat Sushi! AND YOU GOT TO GO TO THE AWESOME ARCADE AND SING KAREOKE!!! I HATE YOUUUUU!!! –rant-

BB: Yeah well… I got nothing… neither do you…

KK-chan: Ah, touché… I don't own them guys… Yay me…

* * *

//Raven and Gar//

They had just gotten through 300. Raven was done cringing and was now hitting Gar with numerous cushions for going back to the harem scene.

"You pervert! I can't believe I've slept in the same bed as you! Mfmf-" he covered her mouth and looked towards the door.

"Do you want your mom to know about our secret sleepovers? She'll go nuts… I'll never be able to have children!" he hissed. The bell rung, Raven bolted for it. Maybe it was the pizza she'd ordered before Gar came over. Boy was she surprised.

x-o-x-o-x

There in her doorway was Gar's girlfriend… what's-her-name and some guy with platinum hair. To say he wasn't attractive would be a horrible lie. Raven felt herself blushing at the mere sight of him. This was a powerful thing; Raven had never blushed before.

"Uh… hi. Can I help you?" she asked him. What's-her-name answered in that annoying high-pitched voice of hers.

"Yeah! Like, do you know where Gar is? We've been ringing the doorbell at his house for ages so like we were wondering if you knew where he was… being his neighbor and all." Raven was very much tempted to say 'Nope. Haven't got a clue." She almost did then Gar shouted at her, poking his head into the hallway.

"Hey Rae! Hurry up! That stupid film you chose is about to start!" She turned around, completely forgot about the 'guests' and rushed at Gar with the pillow she was clutching.

"Ten! Things! I! Hate! About! You! Isn't! Stupid! You! Dumb! Grass! Stain!" the two in the doorway heard through the walls. Each word was followed by a thump and a yell. Tara turned to her accomplice, who was clearly enjoying this little outburst of Raven's.

"I think this'll be easier than we planned Mal." He nodded in response. Raven walked out, dragging a dazed Gar by the collar.

"Here's your boyfriend." She said, handing him over to Tara.

"Thanks… I think…" Gar snapped out of his daze immediately at the sound of her voice. He squeezed her in his arms.

"Tara!" he exclaimed, a hit over the head by Raven silenced him for a while. "Ouch, Rae. Violent much?" he turned back to his girlfriend, rubbing his sore head. "I thought you were leaving tomorrow? And who's this guy."

"Nope! Daddy got a call from the airport; every flight has been delayed for another month. The airport got a donation for re-development from Trigon Industries or something."

"My dad never donates money. Not even to me." Raven butted in. "So you came over to tell Gar you're staying for a bit longer. Now that that's done, I'm going to watch Ten Things I Hate About You. Nice meeting you… Tara and…?"

"Malchior. I'm her cousin." The good-looking one finally spoke! Raven answered from down the hall.

"Right! Bye." And stormed into the living room. It would be an understatement to say the three were confused.

"Is she okay?" Malchior asked Gar.

"Not sure… I should check on her, her mom would kill me if she's upset." He invited the two to come in at last. "If you want you can stay till the end of the movie y'know."

x-o-x-o-x

//Raven//

Stupid Gar. Stupid Tara. Stupid teenage romances. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! All of it was stupid. Why'd they have to ruin the reunion? The idiot girlfriend could have called or something, did she really need to walk into her home just to tell Gar a practically useless piece of summer information. But… she did bring that Malchior guy… he was kinda cute. Heck he was cute, but the movie had started, so Raven cleared her mind of all the thoughts inside and started to watch Ten Things I Hate About You. Gar walked in, Tara and Malchior joined them.

"Hey Rae… wanna talk in the kitchen?" Gar asked her. She sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

//Kitchen: Raven and Gar//

"Dude. What's wrong?" He asked after he closed the door. Well, she wasn't going to answer him, what would she say? 'Your girlfriend ruined our summer reunion'? That would make her look jealous. So she turned away from him, pretending to be amazed at the tile pattern on the kitchen island. "C'mon Rae, you know you can tell me." _No I can't, you'll take it weird._ She thought. He hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear. "C'mon, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything, right?" She gave in. Stupid Gar. Being so stupidly warm and always knowing what stupid thing to say.

"I don't like her." She said.

"Who? Tara? How come?" he asked… he didn't react the way she thought he would.

"She's just so… _preppy_… and she brings back memories I would rather forget about from school."

"Oh, don't worry about it. _Besides_ Tara isn't that bad once you get to know her… and she brought her cousin… between me and you I think he likes you Rae…"

"Yeah right." Raven scoffed. "He's probably way older than me."

"Raven. Everyone is way older than you, I'm seventeen I a couple weeks, most of the guys are sixteen or seventeen, Vic is eighteen, you can use that excuse." He said, squeezing her. When the pressure got too high she spoke again.

"If I go in, will you let me breathe again?" He released her and she gasped for air. "Thank you… Hey! Put me down!" Gar had hoisted her over his shoulder. "Let me go! Gar!" She was pounding her fists on his back as he carried her towards the front room. "Let me go or I'm telling!" she said in a childish voice. Yet he still ignored her and proceeded to carry her towards the two 'guests' in the living room. "I'm gonna kick your butt with my karate if you don't put me down!"

"Rae… Rae, Rae, that will not work, I know just as much karate as you do. Heh, sorry about this guys." He said to Terra and Malchior. He threw her playfully onto the armchair; she landed comically, with her feet on the backrest with her head just over the edge of the seat.

"I hate you now, just so you know." She said while giving him the evils. He was unfazed by her statement and sat next to Tara and placed his arm around her shoulders. Malchior was glancing in her direction, Raven didn't notice this but the position she was in allowed Malchior to see up the front of her top... providing him a view of the top of her chest... and providing her an upside-down view of the television screen. It was halfway through the movie she got uncomfortable and moved into the correct position for chairs. She checked the clock for the time, it was near ten. Where the hell was her pizza?

"I'm going to call the pizza place. Laters." She exited the room, but not before Malchior excused himself from the room to ask her where the bathroom was.

//Hallway//

"What do you mean you don't deliver to my area? You said over an hour ago that you did!"

"…"

"Well, couldn't you have phoned when you found out?"

"…"

"Stop chatting breeze man, you had my contacts. Wait 'till my mom hears about this, man, we paid for it and everything."

"…"

"Yeah, that'll be okay, stay on the phone." Raven's conversation with the Pizza Plaza's manager was quickly turning into a battle. She had ordered her pizza more than an hour ago only to find out later they did not deliver to her area. After threatening to tell her mother about this, the pizza guy said 'Well, we can make your pizza and give you some extras for compensation but you'll have to pick it up in ten minutes'

x-o-x-o-x

Raven re-entered the front room pulling on cargos and a jacket with the phone balanced on her shoulder.

"Anyone want extra's from Pizza Plaza, we have to pick it up in ten minutes so hurry." Gar, Tara and Malchior all told her what they wanted and she in turn told the manager which starters and extras they wanted free of charge. "Now who want's to take me there?" She asked. Gar was about to get up and head to the door, but Malchior beat him to it.

"Okay… well bye Gar." Raven said as she and Malchior left to pick up the pizza.

//Outside//

"So, Malchior, where's your car?" Raven asked, glancing up and down the street. There weren't many on the road.

"The silver one." There was only one silver car on the road. It was a Lamborghini Convertible; the type where the doors lifted up from the floor.

"I love your car." She breathed out. He just smirked and walked towards the vehicle. She caught up with him as he opened the passenger seat for her.

"For the lady…" he said. Raven smiled and blushed…but only a little then took the seat. It took then five minutes in Malchior's car to reach the Pizza Plaza.

//Pizza Plaza//

They had been waiting for fifteen minutes. What happened to 'pick it up in ten minutes'? It wasn't even a busy time of night; there were only scatterings of groups of teens or young adults on dates. Raven sighed, she was tired of standing. Malchior was lucky, he had the wall to lean on, and maybe he wouldn't mind if she leant on him until the pizza arrived. And she did. At first she felt him tense up, but it was momentary, and they still hadn't gotten their pizza yet.

"This is way more boring than any of Dad's company parties."

"Hmm… Your Dad's a businessman? Mine is too. Where's yours work?"

"Ha. He _owns_ Trigon Industries and drags me to all the parties and crappy barbeques."

"Lucky you. I haven't been to them since me and my brother were 7."

"I hate you, you know that?" She said mockingly.

"Aww. That's too bad. Who'll go with me to Gar's party?" he replied.

"Are you asking me out?"

"I can't ask you in now can I?"

"Okay… I'll think about it, but remember, Gar's party hasn't been properly planned out… Anything could happen… including me getting another date. You have been warned. And you'll have to take me out a bit more if you wanna secure your space." She replied teasingly. A couple passed them shouting at a member of staff. They ignored it.

"Good enough for me, hey, isn't that the manager?" Malchior mentioned.

"Yeah… It is." She rolled up her sleeves and walked towards the manager, Malchior followed in suit. And they waited for the manager to walk away from the couple after they had calmed down. When he reached the corner they intervened. Malchior stopped him from walking away by shoving his palm on the wall right next to his face.

"We've been waiting for our pizza and extras here." Raven said leaning onto the other side of the wall. "So, when's it gonna be ready buddy?"

"Well- I… we- uh… We discovered the pizza was deliverable! Don't hurt me!" Raven smacked her forehead.

"Not. Cool. Dude, you should've told us, dammit."

"We… didn't have your contacts."

"Oh for God's sake! Have the pizza and extras been delivered or what?"

"Yes, we got a call from the delivery boy about twenty minutes ago." Sensing the murderous energy emitting from Raven, he kept her from hurting the manager.

"Please? Just one _little_ punch?"

"If you wanna go to jail, sure."

"Yeah… I probably shouldn't, where there are witnesses…" _This girl has a worse temper than her father mentioned. I should get us away from here now. _He thought.

"Well, let's go, aren't you hungry?" Raven nodded and they exited the fast food restaurant arm in arm.

x-o-x-o-x

//Living room//

Tara and Gar were sitting down and enjoying the pizza.

"You think she just made it up to get out?" Tara asked Gar.

"Nah…" he replied. "Why? Do you?"

"I dunno; it's just that 10 minutes after they left, the pizza came."

"Yeah… But delivery from the Pizza Plaza already sucks. So they probably got suckier… mixing up deliveries and stuff." Tara nodded in agreement.

"So… should we call them?"

"Nah… we'll wait till Rae gets the anger outta her system, that way, I don't get a kicked ass." He said. "She can be scary when she's mad." The door opened. Raven entered taking off her jacket and cargos.

"Gar, if you weren't my best friend I would kill you."

"Are you stripping or something?" Tara asked.

"No actually, I had my pajamas on underneath these. Why? Would you rather I stripped?" she said sitting beside Tara. Tara didn't answer, that would go down weirdly. Malchior entered also taking off his jacket and sat beside Raven, putting his arm around her shoulder. Gar noticed this and got angry; he took it as brotherly protectiveness issues.

"Tara, you should've called."

"Hey… are you two a couple or something?" He asked Raven.

"What's it to ya?" she replied. "Besides, he's taking me out in the next couple weeks, right Mal?"

"And to your party." He added.

"So are you or are you not a couple?" Tara asked, breaking the silence that had washed over the table. Raven and Malchior looked at each other.

"It's not official yet." They said simultaneously. "Jinx." They said at the same time again. Raven giggled. Gar rolled his eyes at their immaturity.

"Aw! That's, like so cute!" Tara squealed clapping her hands together. Inside she was fuming. _Did he have to get to that point so quickly? And whenever we're in public alone he's never touched me!_ After a couple more minutes Raven yawned and leaned more into the embrace. Malchior's head rested on her own now. They leant further back into the sofa and their eyes were closed and they looked as though they were asleep. Gar continued to watch movies with his arm around Tara until he fell asleep. She was they last one to enter the dream world.

* * *

KK-chan: Ooooh! Cat-fightness!!!

Raven: If he wasn't an evil dragon who betrayed me and broke my heart he might've stood a chance.

BB: Even against me: wiggles eyebrows:

Raven: Definitely agaisnt you...

Starfire: Please friends review this chapter; it was longer than all the others by yonks.

BB & Raven & KK-chan: o.O' WTF!


	6. Chapter 5

Story: Raven's Summer

Author: Kawaii Kabu

Chapter: 5

A/N: Special thanks to anon. review Charlotte (o-W00T) your review made me smile! And to Achillez Whiplash ( did i spell right?)… sorry for not updating sooner… I kinda lost my plot bunnies. FORGIVE ME!!!

KK: I feel oh so very happy today!!!!

BB: Why?

KK: I HAS OREOS!!!

BB: OMFG I WANT OREOS!!!

KK: NEVAR!!! –runs away-

BB: HEY YOU FOXY!!! COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME SOME!!! –chases-

KK: -still running- YOU AINT 'LLOWED TO CALL ME FOXY!!!

Raven: well… whilst they're preoccupied being two-year-olds, Kawaii Kabu doesn't own us, the Teen Titans.

KK: Running from the death ray makes us look like a piece of cake!!!

Raven: -.-' Curse you meow flute

* * *

//Living room: Morning//

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" woke up the four, previously dreaming teens from they're wonderful sugar-coated dreams. Snapping back to reality. Why was Raven's mother standing in the doorway in a skimpy nightdress and robe?

"Mommm?!" Raven screamed the moment Gar groaned "Oh man!"

"Breakfast is ready. And Rae, we do need to talk. Gar, your parents called a couple hours ago… you'll be staying here for a while."

"What's the time man?" Malchior mumbled rubbing his eyes and lifting his torso. Raven's head rose also, as it was rested on his chest. There was no response from Tara; she was still fast asleep on Gar.

"Time for breakfast now go! I have work (unfortunately) and Victor is coming over to take Rae to the mall for me. Chop chop….. Geez teenagers." And she exited leaving the drowsy foursome to fully awaken up on their own.

x-o-x-o-x

They were all sitting around the kitchen island enjoying pancakes. Stacks and stacks of pancakes with chocolate and maple syrup and lemon and sugar, obviously all not on the same pancake… that would be gross.

"Rae, I swear your mom makes the best pancakes ever!!!"

"Better than mine? I feel so shattered…" Raven replied in an impassive voice.

"Eh. You'll live." He stated, turning to Tara he started a conversation that Raven and Malchior could not be bothered enough to listen to, they started their own. Did they know that Tara was eavesdropping?

"You know what Raven, you're different from most girls here."

"Gee, what makes you say that?"

"Well, you haven't joined one of those creepy fan clubs and… you talk instead of shrieking at me." _What do I do then? Humph!_ She thought, completely ignoring whatever it was Gar was telling her. Raven laughed.

"Girls like that are creepy… that's why I don't have much girl friends around here." It was obvious Malchior was confused by the look on his face and the way his fork never really reached his mouth.

"So… most of your friends are dudes?"

"Yep, that's me; I have my own level of Tomboyish-ness."

"That's cute… so what are you planning this summer?"

"I haven't planned as far as the mall today" she admitted. "Except for Gar's party… right now I have basically nothing to do…"

"So why don't you come over to mines after the mall?"

"Okay… but incase you try anything, I can easily whip your ass."

"Well… what makes you think I won't enjoy it?"

"Ewww. Even by my standards… that fetish is weird…"

"I didn't say I would enjoy it… you assumed that's what I meant."

"… yeah… okay… I'm done so I'm going to shower… no one enter my room or flush the damn toilet." Raven ordered on her way up the stairs that led to her attic-converted room. _Okay…._ Thought Gar, _That is so weird…_ it seemed as though he had been listening to their conversation also. The room was silent for about five minutes when everyone was finishing the pancakes Arella had made for them.

"Tara… you want me to take you home?" Tara shook her head.

"Nah… me and Mal should be heading home soon… right Mal?" Tara didn't even finish the rest of her breakfast; she just kissed Gar on the cheek and walked out with Malchior in suit.

x-o-x-o-x

//Raven's room//

Currently the gothic girl was deciding what to wear… everything seemed… so… dark… and depressing.

"Thank Azar I'm going shopping today." She mumbled to no one. Whilst she was going through her suitcase her wet hair was dripping onto her clothes. She gasped. "My drainpipes! NOOOOOOOOO!" it seemed she forgot to pack her favorite drainpipes. Someone knocked on the door. "Yes?"

"Rae? Tara and Mal have left… you decent?"

"Yeah…" she started as he opened the door "…If you think towels and underwear is decent! Gar! Get out!"

"Sorry, sorry! You just said and- sorry Rae, I'll make it up to you." After pulling on a formfitting grey and blue striped hoodie and a pair of midnight blue denim shorts Raven shifted her attention to cleaning up the clothes littered across her room. There was no way she would let Gar see the more embarrassing pieces of her clothing (e.g. underwear). After clearing that up she opened the door. Gar must've been leaning on it because the second she did he landed on top of her.

"This is the second time we've been like this in a couple hours… strange isn't it Rae." He whispered in her ear. "Though I must admit… you're really, really comfy and warm." He added, nuzzling her neck making her face flush completely.

"G-Gar…get o-off me…" She said in embarrassment, attempting to push him off her person, the thing is; he wasn't easily moved. "I mean it you know. Gar…" He rolled over pulling her on top on him.

"Better?"

"No. Let me go."

"Aww… I feel so unloved." He said feigning sadness and giving her the puppy-dog-eyes.

"You have a girlfriend… I'm pretty sure she loves you… in a weird possession kinda way…"

"So… we don't have your approval oh great master?"

"I said I didn't like her… you can still date her…"

"Well… just so you know, I don't approve of her cousin… who appears to approve of you allot…"

"Why not? He was just being friendly… You jealous?"

"Yes. I am so very jealous that he is stealing the attention of my darling baby sister making her grow up and enter the angst-ridden world of teenager-ism." He said. _Baby sister… I guess that's all I'll ever be to him._ Raven thought. "Besides… he's like as old a Vic… you know how Vic gets around Karen right? I just don't want you like that yet, no one will go out with me and act like a kid with me 'cept you Rae…"

"Sometimes I wonder why I do that you know…" she sighed. "Well… I'm going to go outside for a bit." She stated getting up. She extended an arm out to him.

"Because you love me." He said as he took it. "I'm going with you y'know."

"Like it would be any other way…" and they left for the back yard.

x-o-x-o-x

A tall muscled dark teen made his way to the door of his friend's current residence. The doorbell run numerous times before anyone answered it.

"Vic!" yelled Gar. Raven came rushing through the doors and into Vic's arms. When he released her from the embrace she still clung to his arm.

"Rae… you can let go of my arm now… you do know that right?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna." Vic looked at her skeptically.

"Okay… Gar you wanna get your girl off a me?" the two others blushed.

"I'm/she's not his/my girl!"

"Jeez… can't the king of pranks and his little protégé handle a joke?"

"NO!"

"Dude! I know jokes! That was no joke! Me and Rae are like… like… purple and green! We totally clash!!!"

"Yeah whatever Casanova, lets get you and the little lady in the car already."

"If I didn't think of you as a brother I would hate you Vic." Raven said glaring at Vic whilst taking a seat in the back. She was joined by Gar.

x-o-x-o-x

The ride was boring. Raven was 'resting her eyes' with her head on Gar's shoulder whilst the boys talked about the football, videogames and whatever the hell it is teenage boys about. Vic turned left into a parking space of the mall. Raven didn't move an inch, Gar's shoulder was just too comfy.

"Rae… get off me."

"Mnmmn… in like 7 more minutes."

"You know you'll just give Vic a reason to tease us all summer. Every day. For six weeks. Twenty-four seven." That made her move almost instantly.

"Shopping it is then!" She looked around. "Why are we in the car alone? In a car park? That is really dark?"

"Vic left? ...oh… well, maybe he's over there… in Karen's car." He stated, pointing at a yellow and black-striped car.

"Who?"

"His girl."

"Everyone's pairing up on me. I hate you all." She said with a pout. "Well… Come on idiot. He seems preoccupied. You'll have to take me shopping."

"What?!" Gar screamed. Raven began to drag him towards the entrance doors. "No! I don't wanna shop! You'll drag me into all them prissy pink shops with frills! NO! NOO!" Raven paled. Did he just insinuate she liked prissy pink frilly girl shops, wait, boutiques. She slapped him upside the head. Gar was shaking in fear on his knees. "Sorry… it just reminded me of when Kori and Tara took me shopping. I'll never say it again! I swear! You can even take me into a bookshop and a wont bug you!" Yeah, she had him in the palm of her hand.

"Good Gar. Let's go, you're taking me to Hot Topic, Black Cat (made up), Teen Scene; I need some skinny jeans and various non-pink shops. You won't give me a problem will you now?"

"No ma'am."

"Let's go then." They walked off hand in hand. Well, Raven was dragging a lifeless zombie into the world of terror, full of other teenagers, the cliques and all the …frilly boutiques… in other words. Hell.

* * *

KK: You probably all hate me for not updating, I apologize. Just so everyone is clear, Vic and Karen ARE indeed making out in the back of her car. Teen Scene is a real shop here in the U.K; I need to go there for some skinny jeans myself.

BB: Why?

KK: FOR MY FRIKKEN MCR CONCERT DUH!

Raven: ... I HATE YOU!!! –choking KK-

Jinx & Argent: -join Raven-…!! I K33L J00!!!

KK: -splutter cough splutter- R…re… view… or… -breathing stops-

BB: I think she means review or tell her off for not updating… I have to find those plot bunnies all by myself now because Raven, Jinx and Argent have possibly killed her…


	7. Chapter 6

Story: Raven's Summer

Author: Kawaii Kabu

Chapter: 6

Listening to: Nite Nite- Kano X3

A/N: Yeah... I know I said I may not be updating for a while so I have started to write it down anywho... It's almost Crimbo, and I have practically no homework... okay... maybe a helluva lot of Art GCSE coursework to do, but that's all I swear! I also apologise for OOCness now, shopping changes people okay?

KK: I am the emo-snowman-poker as named by Fran in Physics!

Raven: And what, pray tell, is that?

KK: I poke Emo snowmen:D

BB: -.-' For once... I'm glad a teenage fangirl doesn't own us.

Raven: You and me both.

KK: Emo snowmen! FEAR MY WRATH! BWAHAHAHA

* * *

//The Mall//

"Hey Rae?" asked a male green-haired teenager getting pushed into the changing room of a Hot Topic by a young girl remarkably shorter than him. "Why am I here again?"

"You're here to watch me try on clothes... and tell me how I look... and carry my bags..." the girl replied behind a curtain. "Why?"

"Well... It seems different to when I take Tara shopping... See, she makes me do all that, but this is weird..."

"It's 'cause I'm like your little sister. Aren't you glad I'm not the blonde bossy preppy girlfriend?"

"Yeah I guess..." _But is that all I'm going to be to you? A big brother?_ But why was Gar feeling these things? He had the most sought after girl in his high school as his girlfriend and he was here fantasising about his next door neighbours kid and asking himself questions he shouldn't be asking. "Snap outta it Gar." he mumbled. A un-Raven-ish squeal emitted from the changing room he just so happened to know Raven was occupying. Feeling the superhero, he rushed over and swung open the curtain to find... Raven in bright purple skinny jeans. These weren't your everyday skinny jeans that happened to be bright purple. No, these had silhouettes of birds, moons and stars on them.

"I am buying these... Now go away pervert!" she yelled at him eyebrows twitching. He could only comply, ticked off girls in the mood for shopping were not his forte, he wouldn't like to see one of them angry...

Many more events like this involved Gar watching Raven try on some things he would rather not see on her developing body, for fear his hormones would take control and he would not be able to resist the urge to jump her. They had finally left Hot topic. Raven was now making her way to Teen Scene, and then they'd go to Claire's Accessories, for guess what? Accessories; then to Starbucks, "Can't shop without a frappaccino." was Raven's reason, then maybe they'd just hang out somewhere and wait for Vic to stop sucking face with his girlfriend enough to drive them home. At Teen Scene (the only pink shop Raven would touch or dare to go into), Raven found the coolest dress that was in midnight blue. It was slightly frilly, but she could deal with that, she could wear it to Gar's party, whatever the theme was this year.

"So... what's the theme this year oh grassy one?" she asked sipping on a banana and cream frappaccino outside of Starbucks.

"Mpmh?" Which translated to 'What?' in muffling-cookie lingo, a very rare language, heard, spoken and understood by very few people.

"For the party dumbass." she replied crassly, eyeing the clothes in the window in front of them.

"Mo' teh bertah!..." 'Oh, the party!' Gar ate the rest of his cookie almost instantly, ready to talk Raven's ears off... well actually, it looked a lot more like he had inhaled the cookie... but that's not the point. "Well... check this Rae. I, the great Garfield Mark Logan-Grady, am throwing _the_ masquerade ball of the century... The theme, super heroes. I've already got dibs on Beastboy from Titans Go!, Vic's gonna be a Cyborg or something, Rich is gonna be Robin, y'know from batman, Tara's going as Terra, Kori is gonna be Starfire... That weird lifeguard from last year who was crushing on you is going to go as Aqualad; that unitard guy, his friend, the archer guy, is going to be an archer... big surprise... and then like, the whole of my grade will be there."

"Seems like everyone's becoming Titans... meh... maybe I'll go as Raven." Gar almost chocked. Raven?! "If you're wondering it's because she can kick Beastboy's ass any given day of the week."

"Oh really Miss Roth. It will be such a shame when Beastboy wins best costume though isn't it?"

"Let's make this interesting then... whoever wins gets the other as a personal slave for the rest of summer. And they; the loser must do everything the champion has ordered them to do..."

"And in the event were neither wins?"

"In such an event, we'll both have to do a dare issued by the person with the best costume. Deal?"

"Deal." They shook on this. Passers-by swore that they saw lightening clashing between the twosomes eyes.

Three pairs of eyes noted the couple and decided to walk over. One male, dark spiky hair that looked like he had taken ages to make it appear so punk-for lack of a better word, in sunglasses that covered a huge portion of his face and dressed all in black, except from the red vest he wore under the dark un-buttoned shirt, appeared to be carrying all of the bags, the other two female, one with startling green eyes, tanned skin, long tresses of a deep red and clad in purple, the new girl on the block, Kori Anders made herself known to the two by squealing and taking Raven into a bone-breaking hug. The other female, wearing the a different outfit from earlier in the day,3/4 jeans and grey top with fishnet arm warmers was none other than Tara. She and the boy made their way to Gar, greeting him and giving Raven some alone time with Kori.

"Kori... you think you could let me go now?... I think my lungs are about to collapse..." Kori immediately let her go and then greeted Gar.

"Hey Rae-rae of sunshine."

"Hey Rich. 'Sup?"

"Carryin' these," he said motioning at the many bags he was carrying "getting asked 'Hey, does my butt look big in this?' and being Kori's personal chauffer. You?"

"Met a guy, thought up my costume, made Gar carry my bags after Vic ditched us for his girlfriend, dragged him around, made him tell me what things looked like; always need a male perspective and of course... almost died by hug courtesy of your girlfriend."

"Kori's not my girlfriend..." Rich said blushing.

"You _still_ haven't asked her out yet? You two are impossible! It's _obvious_ you're crushing on each other!" she yelled pointing at him accusingly, causing everyone around them to turn around with weird expressions on their faces as they watched the seemingly small girl choke a guy almost twice her size. "If you won't ask her out, I'm going to do it for you!" And she did... after everyone stopped looking, otherwise, that'd just be plain weird.

"Like, what are you talking about?" Tara said, hooking her arm into Gar's bag-free one. Raven, deciding to be difficult, totally ignored Tara and said:

"Hey Kori, Rich wants to go out with you, will you say yes so that I don't have to deal with the sad googly eyed expression you send each other when no one is looking like last year?" Raven was sure that Rich was sending her death glares behind his fashion-shades, but she ignored it, as did Gar and Tara, they were all waiting for Kori's answer. Yes? No? Maybe s- just maybe? Kori blinked, turned bright pink with blushing and jumped onto Rich, knocking him over and somehow they ended up kissing on the floor.

"I... guess that's a yes then..." Tara obviously stated. Raven cringed and Gar... Gar just zoned out, he did not need to see that.

"I guess so."

"I did _not_ need to see _that... Dude_ why can't they just get a room?!" The three of them walked off... after Tara relieved Rich of her bags and forced Gar to carry them.

//little pink boutique//

"Gar." hissed an extremely pissed off Raven. "Why am I here with you and your girlfriend in a little pink boutique!?" you guessed it, Tara had been dragging them around the preppy side of the mall. Oh how Raven wished she was back at home for once, the useless body guards her father had hired would have come in handy at this moment in time... after all, they weren't just for _protection_. She inwardly smirked, imagining what it would be like to see Tara cornered by a bunch of overly muscled men with scars and tattoos all itching to get a raise for doing the spawn of the boss' bidding.

"Uhh... I don't know." Tara squealed from inside the changing rooms.

"Gar! OH MY GOSH! You _have_ to see how cute I look in this!" and so, Gar left, maybe picking a shop-o-holic to be his girlfriend wasn't the brightest of all the ideas he could have had. Raven, snapping out of her trance and seeing this was her chance to run whilst she could, snatched her bags and left that little pink boutique faster than you could say 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos'. Thankfully she didn't run into Rich and Kori, who were _still_ making out by the Starbucks cafe, you'd think they'd gotten rid of all the sexual tension but no(!), Raven made a note to herself to actually tell the person she liked that she liked them and either get shot down or accepted, she was not going to act like that in public. Do teenagers over 16 have no shame!? Passing food court she stopped as she saw the back of a certain familiar person's orange head. She skidded to a halt, there was no way Gar and Tara would find her now... should she feel guilty for leaving him there? Nah... She decided to follow said recognisable orange haired male.

"Hey Roy." she said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Rae-rae!" God, was she getting annoyed with it, it was okay when Gar and her mom called he Rae-rae or Rae of sunshine or something, it was their personal little thing, but not everyone was calling her that.

"It's still Raven, Speedy." she said, teasing him with the nickname that his past girlfriends had given him, why? because he always sped certain 'sensual events' up. "Where's your lifeguard friend, I swear you two are inseperable."

"Yeah, like you an' Gar, well come on, you can eat with us... hey... where _is _your shadow?"

"In a little pink boutique with his girlfriend Tara, I couldn't stand it anymore."

"Aww... are we jealous?"

"No, I was talking about the horrible pink decor and her squeals whenever she saw something 'cute'... what did you think I meant?" Roy stared at Raven blankly, there he was thinking she was jealous that she had to share Gar, and here she is not caring about Gar, but pissed off about the color of the decor? What a wierdo.

"Tch... Well, you wanna wait here for Garth?"

"Garth?"

"Lifeguard guy." he revealed.

"Oh, sure... I guess that's two Gars I know then... hey... seeing as Gar is busy with Tara, Kori with Rich and Vic with this Karen-person, can I hang with you guys for a while?" Roy smirked, soon she'd feel left out as everyone appeared to be pairing off on her.

"Sure, whenever the couples are buggin' you, you can hang with good ol' Roy an' Garth." Raven hugged him, which was surprisingly hard to do, then again, he was way taller than her and she was carrying quite a lot of bags with clothes and various other things in them.

"You're one of the best guy friends I ever had." she mumbled. "So... uh... care to carry my bags?"

"Of course my lady," he replied taking most of the bags and walking towards the fountain near the middle of food court, she followed him, and there was Garth- who she could no longer refer to as lifeguard guy seeing as she now knew his name- sitting there watching her and Roy expectantly.

"Hey Roy... Rae..." he said calmly.

"Hey Garth." She replied.

* * *

KK: Okay... I'm ending the chapter here. There'll be more to come. Hopefully soon seing as school broke up yesterday.

Aqualad: I AM NOT UNITARD GUY!

KK: You tell that to the guy who called you that... y'know, I didn't even know you had a name.

Speedy: Of course he has a name! gawd...

KK: Well I didn't know what it was... I had to go look on Wikipedia... -blush-

BB: Dude! We're both "Gars"! High five!

BB&Aqualad: -highfives-

Raven: Its read and review, not read and run.


	8. Chapter 7

Story: Raven's Summer

Author: Kawaii Kabu

Chapter: 7

A/N: -dodges tomatoes- I'm sorry, please forgive me dear readers... I've been... Aah, screw the lame excuses, I'm a lazy ass... plus not seeing Titans for such a long time has definately done something to my mojo... so meh... will attempt to finish this and Happy... which reminds me... Happy is like... 3 years old soon... and I'm still not done, I need to work on that right?

BB: BLUEBELL!

KK: SHUT UP TIN- wait... you ain't Aaron... only he can call me that...

Raven: And why's that?

KK: Never wear all blue to a party... EVER! I'll never make that mistake again... then again... Aaron looks like Tinkerbell

Raven: Who you don't own... like us...

KK: Yesh... but he has this adorable little pixie face X3

BB: -.-'

* * *

//With Gar//

"So Gar! What do you think of this number?" Tara asked, sporting an ultra-mini pink tube top like dress. She twirled, revealing the back which pretty much looked a lot like the front... flat (OH BURN). This being the three thousand-twenty-sixth outfit she had tried on since Raven had buggered off escaping the rath of prep-shopping, Gar was almost a mindless zombie, if he said buy it, already so I can go, like he would've when she was still that cool skater chick, they'd be kicked out of the store, why? Because she'd start a fight, Tara now-a-days was overly obsessed with boy bands, make up and gossip, and it was all Kitten's fault.

"Oh my gawsh! Tara is that you?!" an annoying squealing rang through the semi-full boutique, all the customers looked towards the entrance, where, in all her blonde, preppy, popular glory, stood Kitten Moth.

"Speak of the devil..." Gar muttered as his girlfriend went over to greet her new best friend. Kitten had recently taken a liking to Tara the second Gar asked her out, she went and transformed her from that rebellious skater girl, into... well... a Kit-clone. Kitten and Tara returned flipping their hair and talking animatedly about some girly thing or another, Tara went in the changing rooms to go back into her previous outfit. Kitten stood outside, tapping her foor impatiantly and staring into air, chomping on some bright pink, no doubt strawberry, flavoured gum. He ignored them both, remembering the good old days, when Tara was a skater, before Kitten dragged her into the world of prep, which could really get annoying.

_//Flashback//_

_"GAR! Wait up already!" A young blonde girl yelled to another blonde, a boy, known as Garfield Logan, Gar for short, Gar was sporting what looked like the begining of a black eye and a busted lip, his shirt was also ripped and he held a scratched up skateboard under his arm. She was running to him with skateboard in hand, he was already half-way down the street when she exited, but being Tara, she managed to catch up with him before the corner that led to his foster-family's home. They walked in silence, Gar appeared to be sulking, Tara looked as though she was trying to break some kind of news to him. "Gar, it's no big deal," she finally said "I mean, what that guy did to you was totally out of order, you should continue your boardin' man. You're one of the best skaters in this danged town." Some newbie bigshot named Rorek had decided that all the skaters had to undergo some kind of test to be able to skate there. Gar hadn't liked the look of him the second he saw him, those icy-blue eyes and platinum hair made him stand out from his group of muscly dark-haired posse that seemed intent on ruling the half-pipe. Needless to say, he had failed the test, why? because some smart ass decided it'd be fun to throw a giant box in the middle of the pipe as he was coming down, he swerved to get out of the way and was knocked into this Rorek guy, who spilt his coke all over his custom made board._

_"YOU FUCKING DICK! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!?" Rorek had asked, enraged that his precious board had been defiled, forget that it was an accident, the board needed to be freaking anvenged. Gar had attepmted to tell him that dude, it was a freaking accident, but did Rorek listen? No. He and his gang of thugs cornered Gar and beat him, a bit extreme, non of his skater friends even bothered to try to stop them, except from Tara, who was getting held back. Now they were outside his home, his room to be exact. She was still talking about how he should ignore that guy and his friends. "We'll just go to that new skate park they're building near school ok? As far as I've heard no ones even bothered going there yet."_

_"Tara."_

_"Yeah Gar?"_

_"Shut up." Tara looked hurt, although only for one second, a glint sparkled in her eye, challenging him._

_"Make me." and as she continued to talk, Gar done something that he normally wouldn't do to one of his closest friends. He kissed her. Smack, full on the lips. Tara was, to say the least, shocked, but eventualy gave in. Before long they were fully making out on his bed, his busted lip hurt like hell, especaily when Tara's tounge brushed past his own, into his mouth. They were separated moments later by the announcement of Gar's foster-mom, coming in and asking if they wanted anything. The two sprung appart like to deflecting magnets, apart from their flushed faces and rumpled hair, you would have just seen two teens relaxing on a bed. When the adult had left the room to get Gar some anesthetic and bandages for this injuries, the two looked at eachother in silence._

_"So... uh... are we...?"_

_"I guess so..."_

_//End Flashback//_

And that's how the realationship started, back in Spring Break, nothing specail, but it made her change nonetheless. By the time he had finished reminising, Tara and Kitten were buying something pink at the till, he made his way over there knowing that he'd be the one burderned to hold onto the bag while they talked about whatever it is girls talk about when they go shopping.

"Hey Gar, where's that Raven girl?" Tara asked from infront.

"Who?"

"My friend from Gotham City, she's staying here with her mom for summer."

"Oh, she was with you guys?"

"Yeah, then she just kinda vanished..."

"That is so rude!" the two blondes exclaimed in unison. He just shrugged and trudged along behind them.

//With Raven//

"So how've you been?"

"I've been better. I will never go shopping with Gar and his girlfriend again."

"Gar, you have a girlfriend?"

"No you idiot, the grass-stain Gar, Garfield-Gar, not me, Garth-Gar." Garth said to Speedy.

"Gar has a girlfriend?! Not cool. Why is it always him, Rich and Vic who get all the hottie girls."

"Roy, you get girls... you just chase them away with your lecherous musings." Raven noted. "And don't move that hand any higher unless you want to drown in this here fountain." Idiot thought he could get away with caressing her, she'd show him. Garth laughed as Roy turned red. While he was wiping a tear from his eye he saw Gar, standing near a vending machine, surrounded by those annoying boutique bags.

"Hey, ain't that Gar?" he said. The other two looked in the direction he motioned in and saw Gar there.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Maybe he escaped the fate worse than death?" Raven offered. "Let's call him over, it'll make our conversation more interesting if we have someone to laugh at because his roots are starting to show beneath that hair dye." The two boys agreed and were just about to holler him over when someone beat them to eat.

"GAR! HURRY UP!" Tara sung from a table not to far from them. The entire food court, the nosy buggers they are, all searched for this Gar, whose absence allowed this girl to interrupt their meals and small-talk with her annoucement. Raven stiffled back a laugh seeing his expression when he walked towards the table Tara and some other blonde were at, it looked as though he felt everyones eyes on him, he looked like a startled deer in the headlights.

"It's like... they're all glaring daggers into him." She said.

"Yeah... Hey Roy, isn't that Cat with Tara?"

"Kitten you mean? Yeah..."

"Who's Kitten?" Raven inquired.

"Who's Kitten?!" Roy answered. "Only _the_ resident man-stealing, ho-bag, showy slut of Jump city... well... our high school population anyway. She's always playing that machine-nerd boyfriend of hers, Fang I think he's called, and tryin' to get into my pants and stuff..." Roy said, as though it was no big deal, something you'd mention casually.

"Roy... she thought you were Rich with that hat on... she didn't know it was you." Garth countered.

"That's her excuse. She so wants me."

"Yeah... that's why she said: Oh Richie-poo!, when she shoved her hand down yer pants."

Raven rolled her eyes as the two boys continued their debate on if Kitten knew the difference between Rich and Roy. She removed herself from Roy's lap and walked over to the table, trusting the two not to allow her newly bought items to be stolen while she went away.

"Grass-stain looks like he could use some company, sitting there between two preps." she had tolde them, before allowing them to continue.

//Kitten POV//

Okay, so I'm like, sitting with my friend and her totally un-cool-I-don't-even-know-why-they-date boyfriend, who has decided to go green this Summer. I mean, could he pick a nastier color? Okay, back to the main point, me and Tara are talking, like we do every day and I spot some weird girl walking over to us. She was, dare I say it, a total fashion reject, Tokyo streets colored hair and violet contacts; that is _so _tasteless, she isn't even wearing pink or make-up or jewelery.

I nudge Tara. "Check out the wannabe." The girl just ignores our glare completely, grabs a chair and sits next to Tara's boyfriend, some cat name, Tom?

"Hey Gar." she says. Oh yeah, his name's Garfeild, what kind of cruel parent does that to their child? "Sorry for ditching you earlier."

"S'okay Rae." He says, Tara is totally giving this the cold shoulder, this girl must've rubbed her the wrong way or something.

"Excuse me." I say, speaking out for Tara _and_ myself. "But you didn't ask to sit with us, I mean, I don't even know you." That Gar, raked his hand through his pukey green hair after sighing and sitting up straighter in his chair.

"She's with me. Kitten, this is Raven. Raven, Kitten." Oh, that girl who left my BFF in a shop mid-way eh?

"Oh, the little girl who ups and leaves when her friend's still in a shop?" I say.

"It's so nice to meet you too." That Raven-girl said in a strange unfeeling tone. Did she not care that I had just like, confronted her? No one has ever spoken to me like that.

"Do you _know_ who _I_ am?" I ask her, clearly the bitch doesn't know you don't mess with Kitten Moth.

"Kitten; Jump city's very own harlot. Do you know who _I _am?" she replied. Like, what does harlot mean? Pfft. It's probably some geek speak...

"No I don't, why should I?"

"Well Kitten I am _the_ Raven Roth _heiress_ to _Trigon Enterprise_. Ring a bell?" Oh my god. It's Daddy's boss' kid. If Daddy looses his job doing whatever the heck he does with those gross Moth-experiment things, I won't be able to get all the things I want. Unless I get Fangy-poo to get them... ehich he does anyway, at least his quick hands are good for something because he totally stinks at givi-

"Well? Does it, or should I ring _daddy_ dearest and see if _your _dad is still on the employee list?"

"Yeah... Um, no that's okay.."

"Good, now we all know eachother, can I go back to talking to Gar, _my friend _now? Thanks." And then she totally ignored me and went back to talking to that badly dyed hair freak. Um, rude much. I'm starting to dislike this brat more than I thought I would. How _dare_ she threaten Daddy's job, I'll get her back one day, but for now I'll just ignore her. Hpmh, me and Tara were having a perfectly good chat anyway, but she wasn't even backing me up here, like what the hell? Were'nt BFF's supposed to back up eachother? Heh, she probably doesn't want to get on the little witch and her dorky-ass boyfriend's bad side, I still don't see why she dates him, I could totally hook her up with a college guy at the snap of my fingers. I sat there for a few moments giving what's-her-face and Tara the bitch glare. Then my phone rang, it was probably Fangy-poo, ooh, maybe he bought me something.

"Hello."

"_Hey." _the voice on the other line said. _"Is Tara there?" _

"Yah she's here, who is this?"

"_Just tell her Malchior called ok, she left her phone at my place this morning, and we need to meet downtown." _Oooh! Tara did find someone better. This Malchior guy sounds sexy, if he's willing to ditch Tara I could leave darling Fangy and go to him.

"Who was it?" Tara asked.

"Oh, some random guy, Malchior I think... he like, said you left your phone at his and you need to meet downtown." The second I said Malchior I saw the witch's eyes turn to me and she started to blush a bit, it seems as though they've met and the heiress is crushing on him. Great! It'll be good if I ever meet him, I could show this little girl why you don't mess with Kitten Moth.

"Oh, then I guess I gotta go Kit, I'll talk to you later. Bye Gar," she said, kissing his cheek, eww... "Raven." that was short, if it wasnt obvious that Tara doesn't like Raven it is now. I sent her the 'we will destroy her' look and she smirked before she left with all her bags. Being head bitch is so much fun. But now I'm stuck with two people who could ruin my social standing.

"I'm off." I said, they didn't even notice. How dare they?! I should always be noticed!

//3rd person//

When Kitten sauntered off the two boys by the water fountain joined Raven and Gar at their current seats. Greetings were exchanged as normally as possible and Roy was checking the vicinity for some 'babes'.

"Who's he?" Gar said, mentioning to Garth. Raven ignored him and rolled her eyes and Roy's antics.

"So yeah, Gar, you didn't tell me there was another."

"Another what?"

"Another Gar."

"There is?"

"Yeah. Me, Garth." Garth said. Seeing Gar's quizical look he turned to a simpler way of introducing himself. "Unitard lifeguard guy."

"Serious? Sweet! We should get jackets!" Raven then muttered something along the line of 'Yeah and then you could get me a jacket saying big breasted midget' but seeing as the Gars were too caught up in their convo about Tees and jackets, Roy was the only one who heard.

"Eh, I've seen bigger and you ain't that small. Now, them Spainish speakin' twins, _they're_ midgets." Raven blushed and turned away, stupid Roy and his pervy ways. "And I'll get you thar jacket Rae, won't you just love it?" he teased, enjoying her cringe and now tomato-red face. He continued to tease her while the Gars cought up. Eventually she snapped. Red faced, she screamed.

"Gah you pervert!" Slapped him and walked off in a huff. The whole food court went silent and watched their table as though a green monkey was dancing to Pop Goes the Weasle on it. Garth looked at him, blinked twice and finally asked.

"Dude... what did you do..." Gar was long gone, he wasn't letting Raven walk off like that, plus she left her bags. He yelled a goodbye and followed Raven's retreating figure.

"Eh... just teased her about the twins a bit is all." he stated after all had returned to normal.

"She's going to kill you the next time you're alone, in the middle of the night in some dark alley."

"You've been watching too much news about Batman's hero deeds, man. What size d'you reckon she is anyway?"

* * *

KK: Perverts.

BB: Hey, you wrote 'em that way...

KK: THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT MEISTER! GO MAKE ME EIN SAMMICH!

BB: Isn't that what Fitzy says...

KK: EIN SAMMICH!

BB: Geez I'm going already... Reveiw if you feel like it... I'm off to make "ein sammich".

KK: MOVE FASTER SLAVE! DO I NEED TO TIE YOU TO THE KITCHEN AGAIN?!

BB: No ma'am! -makes sammich-

Raven:... role reversal much...


	9. Chapter 8

Story: Raven's Summer

Author: Kawaii Kabu

Chapter:8

A/N: Sorry for the long wait you guys, I'm a procrastinating little so and so. Punish me as you see fit.

KK: MAN its been a w-hile.  
BB: don't you mean while?  
KK: yes... w-hile.  
BB: Forget the recycled Family Guy jokes.  
KK: You are a recycled joke, you tell them too... badly.  
BB: Ouch.  
KK: There there, I don't actually own you.  
Raven: Thank you Azar.

* * *

"Rae! Wait up!" Garfield yelled as he criss crossed through the sea of people, following a rather petite dark haired girl who weaving through the crowd as though she was the stitching on a very expensive quilt cover. The girl did not stop, and continued her journey to the outside the shopping mall. 'she must run track' he thought, struggling with bags flapping around his legs as he ran. Running was not something he did regularly. Garfeild Logan's form of excersize was running for the school bus so that he wouldn't be late, or participating (meaning being forced to) in gym class; he was out of breath already. It wasn't that far from food court to the entrance, it was like... one of the first things you walked to. He could tell he was getting wierd looks from the bystanders, seriously, if you saw a guy with green hair carrying a bunch of bags, running through the mall calling some random girl's name, wouldn't you be interested? Nevertheless, our green haired prankster and gamer continued his quest finding the mysterious Raven, and stopping her from running for all eternity.

Thankfully for him, Raven decided to stop, she couldn't believe she had run so fast in so little time. Unfortunately for him, she stopped at a park that was 10 minutes away. He caught up to her as she sat, more like collapsed, infront of a huge weeping willow tree in the centre of the park, he could vaguely see the violet hue of her hair through the green tendrils surrounding her, it was hard for even him, as it appeared that the vine like branches and leaves had swallowed her whole.  
"Rae?" he said uncertainly. He knew she was there and so proceeded, with the bags in each hand, into the willow, closing them both off from the outside world. "You should try out for track." he joked, trying to get a small smile from her, which he did. "Can I sit?" he asked. She shrugged.  
"Free country isn't it?" He took that as a yes and flopped down next to her. Resting his head on hers and wrapping his arms around her they sat for a while in complete silence, both trying to get their breathing back to normal. The wind made the bags ruffle and the tree appeared to be alive the way it's leaves and branches were moving. Yet no one noticed the two teens with their backs in the middle of the green flurry of activity and movement, it was like, their escape from reality.  
"So why'd you run off Rae?" Gar finally asked, looking Raven in the eyes. It was then he noticed what a unique color they were, her irises were like the darkest and deepest shade of purple you could ever find. He averted his attention to her lips, but they only seemed to distract him more, the full arrow curve seemed to be teasing him, he wanted to kiss those lips, they looked so smooth, so soft, so natural... so Raven. But he couldn't she was like a sister right? It wouldn't be the same.  
"He's a pervert." She finally replied, noticing that he was staring so intently at her face, she wiped the side of her cheek. "What? Is something on my face?" It snapped him out of his strange trance and he stopped gazing at her so intensly. Blowing upwards, making his breathe move his green as grass fringe so that it flew upwards, despte the protesting from the wind. HE sighed, then his trademark grin appeared on his face before he laughed at her.  
"Rae, you can't leave your friends just because one is a pervert. Hell, no group of friends would be complete without a pervert. They're there to beat up and tease."he paused for a moment. "Jokingly 'course. 'Sides, everyone know Roy just likes to firt. What did he say anyway? I was busy talking to Garth..." Should she fill him in?  
"He said he's seen bigger." she stated quiet but firmly, like a 3 year old who's been caught doing something they shouldn't and decided they'd sulk to guilt you into forgiving them.  
"Bigger?" Man he was clueless, she rolled her eyes.  
"Boobs Garfield. Breasts, Mamery Glands, Tits, Jugs. My Rack"  
"He... What?! He was checking you out?! Dude, he's like... 2 years older than you! You're like family, he can't just"  
"Gar... shut up"  
"But he"  
"Shut it"  
"Rae, this is"  
"Zip it"  
"But what if he"  
"Gar, do I need to shove something down your throat to make you shut up." He blushed, and decided to make the most of this statement's insinuation.  
"Gee Rae, I didn't think you'd wanna kiss me so bad. You know I have a girlfriend right?" he teased wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Eugh! Not my tongue you freak!" she exclaimed. Her pale face being taken over by a blush, she was as pink as the boutiques she refused to set foot in. She pushed him playfully and he fell over, laughing at her reaction.  
"Man you are so cute when you blush." he said, after getting rid of all his laughter. "And so easy to tease." he added, pinching her glowing pink cheeks.  
"No auntie pinches please." she replied swatting away his hands. Glowering at him, she asked the time. To which he had no answer. It seemed he forgot to wear his watch today.  
"Hey wait, my cell has the time on it!" he proclaimed, doing a little dance and singing a little tune about how smart he was. "16 oh 5." he said, after fishing through he pockets to retrieve the communication device. "What's that in the uh... 12 hour clock"  
"5 past 4 pm. I'm actually tired... I didn't get much sleep last night. Let's go to mine k?" He nodded and heaved himself up from the comfortable grass that served as his mattress.  
"There's no grass-stains right?" he asked her.  
"No.. oh wait I see one.. right there... no, that's just your hair forget it." she said, teasing him. He laughed and helped her up before picking up the bags that were so casually strewn accross the grass. He was about to pick up the last one when Raven beat him to it.  
"Thanks." she murmoured.  
"For what?" he asked,confused.  
"Looking out for me and taking my stuff with you"  
"Hey, it's no problem. What are brother's for anyway?!" he exclaimed ruffling her hair as though she was ten again. They walked out into the reality that was a hot summer's day.

The heat hit them like a ton of bricks. Within minutes they felt the need for a cold treat.  
"We got ice cream back at yours?" he asked. They were almost at her home, it was just around the corner. He was sweating like a pig. "And some of my spare clothes"  
"Ice cream we have. Your clothes? I'm not too sure. It's not that hot"  
"Rae... I need a shower"  
"Your house is next to mine"  
"I don't have keys"  
"We have spares"  
"I kinda borrowed them last week and never gave them back"  
"Gah, you're so useless. You can use the damn shower. I'll find you something"  
"No need, I just got a sweaty top is all... but man a shower sounds good." Their small chat on the otherwise silent trip had landed them right outside Raven's home. Whislt she fiddled around in her bag for her keys Gar was hopping on the spot, basically wasting more engery and creating more heat for the now humid afternoon. The door opened with a click as Raven turned the key. She casually dumped the bag she had carried by the door. Gar followed in suit and they headed upstairs. Raven looked through the storage cupboard for a spare towel and he waited by the door of the bathroom. She tossed him a green towel and went to her room. She needed to change, these clothes were starting to feel uncomfortable. Heading downstairs, rifling through the bags she found what she was looking for: purple linen shorts with a matching string vest, something more comfortable. She could hear the water from the shower running and was starting to wish she could take a cold shower as well. Changing quickly and searching the freezer for Ice-cream was a much more enjoyable thing. The cool air seemed to radiate from the appliance, pulling out a random tub of Ben 'n' Jerries she headed to the front room, were she guessed Gar would be now.  
"Hey we got-" She stopped dead in her tracks. There was Gar. Sitting there topless, with his towel around his shoulders, looking damn delicious. In her front room! Topless! This was the closest Raven had been to a naked... or semi-naked man without turning away and heading in a different direction. Just as she was about to head out of the room Gar turned on the TV and made room for her on the couch as he was previously spread all over it.  
"Hope ya don't mind Rae. I just can't wear that shirt again. I feel like a pig in summer"  
"Maybe because you were sweating like one?" she offered. She was not going to get cold feet now. Well maybe she could get away... getting spoons would be a reasonable thing to go and get.  
"You're a genius Rae, a comical genius. Oh, and I got the spoons, got ice cream?" Damn, there was her only chance of composing herself gone, flying out the window, like Peter Pan after Wendy finished telling a tale of his achievements.  
"Uh, yeah... Ben 'n' Jerry's.." pausing as she looked at the carton "Phish Food." Gar's eyes lit up.  
"YES! Phish food! That is so the best flavour." Raven laughed at his childish antics and forgot almost immeadiately that there was infact her nieghbour, semi-naked in her front room, instead, there was Gar, the guy she hung out with.

Of course, she did notice once again that he was topless as she leant on his shoulder after finishing the tub of ice-cream. They both felt much cooler and Tom and Jerry was on the screen. Good old toon violence. Where would they be without it? But before letting the sandman take her away to Lala-Land there was something she needed to know.  
"Hey Gar"  
"Yeah"  
"What was you going to say earlier... in the park... about Roy"  
"Oh yeah!" a spark seemed to re-ignite the flame of anger Gar had when the information reached him. "I was gonna kick his ass, you're like my sister, it's like, the unwritten code: your friend's sister is off bounds"  
"Unwritten code"  
"Yeah, like that wierd one you girls have about never letting a friend go to the bathroom alone. Kinda like a code of conduct, honor and all that"  
"So you would kick his ass for that? For me"  
"No duh. But I guess he IS a guy... You really can't blame him for flirting with a pretty girl." Gar carried on. Raven blushed and hid her face. "I'm serious Rae, you're quite a looker, seriously, I'm gonna have t' fight guys off of you this summer"  
"Thanks for caring so much Gar." she said, hugging his arm. He laughed at how adorable she looked sleepy. He let her use his lap as a pillow and drift off as he watched his daily dose of cartoon violence. Where he would be without it he didn't know. Soon he felt the Sandman waging war on him aswell, as his eyelids slowly began to droop and the TV fell out his vision. Soon he was claimed by the dark and he joined Raven in the Realm of Dreams, as time slowly ticked by.

* * *

KK: CUT!  
BB: well... that was different.  
KK: yus, i love fluff, i thought i'd add some.  
Raven:.. so erm... how long did you take?  
KK: updatewise- ages, writing wise- not so long, like, less than 2 hours. Which is pretty good right?  
Raven: I hope this chapter is long enough.  
KK: :S why?  
Raven: so that the readers don't attack you for taking so damn long.  
KK: Oh yeah.  
BB: BUSTED!  
KK: I'm sorry guys, I just never got into the writing mood... also, anyone know how to write very good effective fight scenes? I need fight scenes for the rest of Happy (my other fic) so if i get help, it'll be updated quite quickly, hopefully. BB: babai


	10. Chapter 9

Story: Raven's Summer

Author: Kawaii Kabu

Chapter:9

KK: Hi-diddley-i!  
BB: Hi-diddley-o!  
Raven: I wish you to would shut the ache-diddley-ell up.  
KK: Geez! Someone got up on the wrong side of the cage this mornin.  
Raven: Continue and you enter another dimension.  
BB: O.O' She'll do it.  
KK:o.o' thank God I don't own you...

A/N: this first bit is happening around the same time as the last chapter.

* * *

"So Tara... what do we do now?" Malchior asked the blonde on his left. The two had met up outside the mall less than a few moments ago. Right now they were outside the park, near the entrance yet hidden by the trees and their leaves. Tara was currently glaring at the leaves floating around on the wings of the wind, as though they were the cause of her problem when it was infact that dark-haired, dark-eyed girl, taking both of her men. Gar she didn't really care about, anymore anyway, Malchior was her main priority. If she lost him to Raven because of some mystery plot Trigon had she would go on a rampage. Hell would break loose.  
"Do you like her?" She finally said. Malchior sighed and pushed his platinum hair out of his face, that didn't stop the locks dancing around.  
"Does it really matter." he replied. "This is just a job we're doing. No strings, no feelings, its all about the pay"  
"I need to know. We're dating Mal. I can't pretend to like that scrawny kid anymore. I"  
"You forgot all about me and Rorek the second you moved to this town Tara. We have a job to do. My dad's boss is paying us with over two thousand dollors cash and all you can think about are your insecurities?" Malchior's voice rose and his tone became harsher. The mothers and the children in the park all looked up wanting to know what was going on. "Let's go." And then they left. The drive was silent, until Tara finally spoke.  
"Sorry. You were right... as long as we're together it'll work out, then we can get paid and leave this dump right?" The car stopped at the red lights, crossing the road was Raven. She didn't notice them, she looked too busy running. Halfway down the road they could see the green haired wonder that was Garfeild Logan. Tara noticed the way Malchior wached Raven; with a smirk his eyes seemed to light up while they followed her. The girl had already interested him. He never looked at her that way anymore, how dare he turn his affection to that dark witch? The green eyed beast called jealousy had taken over Tara completely. She was about to say something when the light changed and they sped the hell out there.  
"Your cell is still at mine you know T." he said wind blowing through his head, more or less looking like a God. Pushing down the sunglasses that were atop his head just gave him an air of mystery that made the random girls on the sidewalk swoon as they walked past his custom, trekked out, very expensive silver Lambourghini convertable. The grin he gave her made her reassured. He wanted her. Not that... child. Only her. And she could give him things the girl didn't even know existed. No one else could do what she did and he loved her for it. Not anyone else. And she would do anything for him.  
"Oh really?" She purred, leaning closer to him so that her mouth was right by his ear. "Well... shouldn't we go and get it"  
"I believe we should." Malchior seemed to be expecting the change of events, and Tara's feelings. As the wind made his hair fly like the wings of an eagle he took a peak at her through the sunglasses. He couldn't believe he was dating this. Normally he'd go for the quiet type, but Rorek and he had made a bet, one he was going to win, because they both knew it was not for a cell phone they were returning to his abode for. But hey, bussiness is bussiness, if a few people got hurt on the way of him becoming the heir to Trigon through his darling daughter, they wouldn't be his problem.

/With Arella/

Arella pulled up to the house. It was late at night but the it was so hot that you would've mistake it for the middle of the day if the sun wasn't just setting. The white lined sundress she wore made her look years younger and was clinging to her because of the heat, drawing attention to the small waist and developed bust she and Raven both possesed, the wooden wedges she wore made her legs look longer and more sleek and the oversized sunglasses that hung from a chain on her neck gave her a youthful look, she had long ago discarded the jacket she left the house with that day because of the heat. She wanted the coldest shower you could get on her pay, then she'd check on Rae. They neeeded a girls day out, it had been too long since she'd seen her little girl. She didn't notice another car pull up across the road when she went through the giant handbag for her keys. She did notice however, that the same moment she arrived to her door that a tall man stepped out of the car. There was someone else in the car, a young woman around 22 or so. The man walked up to her, his fair hair was loose and swung around his shoulders, his tanned skin contrasted with it deeply as it made the black of his suit appear more so, dark like the abyss that was space.  
"What do you want now?" She said sighing and leaning against the door.  
"So a man can't visit his daughter during the holidays? Arella, why so harsh"  
"A man can. You, a demon, can't. During the holidays Raven is MY child. She abides to MY rules. She is in MY home. So if I don't want you here, you should just go before I call the police"  
"See, funny thing is, we were passing through on some bussiness. I figured I'd see how your house comparedto my own seeing as I had never been here before"  
"I fell for that 15 years ago. I am not falling for that now. And I think your new prize is getting rather anxious." She said, motioning at the new dark headed woman whose red roots were showing, giving her a rather cheap look with that little peice of sting she called a dress. "You can go now, I'm sure you have more... pressing matters to deal with"  
"Ah, don't be like that Arella. You know you were always my favourite." He replied, ignoring her comment and brushing a stray hair behind her ear. She froze up instantly, no man had touched her in quite some time. But she sure as hell wasn't letting him back in. She was a stupid teenager 15 years ago, sleeping with an older powerful man gave the the rush she needed, and came with consequences too, now she was above the need. That and she saw him for the evil he was.  
"Goodbye Trigon. I still have the rest of the summer to spend with my daughter. I will see you at the end of that summer, until then, I don't want so see you anywhere near MY child." Trigon's patience was starting to wear thin. Why wouldn't the woman just let him in. He'd find other ways.  
"Then I shall see you there." He said before reaching for her hand to kiss it. She pulled back entered the home and he heard the click. Feisty one she was. No wonder she was his favourite. "Hn." He grunted before entering the car 'I shouldn't have let that one go, I would've had a challenge'. Turning his attention to the girl in his car headed into the city. "Where to Amanda"  
"Anywhere's fine with me... though I wouldn't mind the hotel room." she replied. He smirked, Why waste his time with something he already used when he had an endless supply of young women who wanted to be with him.  
"Hotel room it is then."

/Inside/

After closing the door Arella noticed the many bags on the floor. She took off her wedges and put them on the shoe rack near the stairs. The house was silent except from the noise that came from the front room. She guessed thats where Raven was.  
"Rae honey I'm home." she said, going through the door. Man was she surprised to see Raven and Gar cuddled up asleep on the couch. She squealed and ran for her camera; they looked so cute together. After taking the picture she saved it on her home computer and proceeded to put all of Raven's bags into her room and put them away. She walked through the hideously pink room. Why did Raven go through the pink phase? Of all colors in the world, pink! Arella'd never liked pink, she was more of an orange lover, maybe they should redecorate the room sometime soon. When she got paid of course. Dumping the bags uncerimoniosly she headed to the bathroom. Forget the cold shower, she was taking a Radox Bubble bath. Candles and the works. So she turned on the taps and went to prepare herself for the luxurious bath she was about to take. Everything was in that little bedside table in her room, the candles, the oils... the condoms?  
"I thought I threw these out..." She mused... "Oh well, you never know when you're gonna get some." before putting them behind her random assortment of orange flavoured soap. She took out the good fluffy towels, the pure cotton ones her parents had gotten her last Christmas, the green one was missing... 'Oh well'. The tub should be more than full right now. She exited her room, turned of the taps and stepped into the bath slowly. The stress seemed to melt away. Man oh man had she needed this. She heard the bell ringing but whoever it was could wait, or just go away, she was happy in her bath.

/Downstairs/

Raven awoke to the sound of the doorbell. Her mom's car was there but the house was silent... Maybe her mom locked herself outside and needed to get in. Pushing herself off of Gar, who had served as her pillow for the last few hours, she went to the door. Standing there was not her mom. Whoever was there was hiding his face in the shadows his hat provided.  
"Hey... I did I wake you?" She knew that voice.  
"Hey Mal... you can come in if you want..." she said, moving aside to let him in.  
"So did you forget then"  
"Hm? Forget what? I mean I had nothing..." then she remembered. "Oh crud. I'm so sorry I totally forgot we were hanging out today. It's just your cousin and her friend got on my nerves they were so arrgh then I forgot. I am so sorry." He laughed.  
"It's okay, I got caught up anyway with Tara... wanna hang out some time tommorow"  
"Uh yeah sure. I guess." Raven was interrupted.  
"RAE?! DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE HAIRDRYER IS?!" She sighed. 'mothers' she mouthed rolling her eyes and turning around.  
"NO I DON'T MOM"  
"NEVER MIND I FOUND IT!" Raven rolled her eyes once again. Malchior laughed as he looked behind Raven, on the stairswith her hair dripping onto her shoulders was Arella. She had on shorts and a bra and it looked like she had just stepped out of the shower or something. She was carrying the hairdryer and looking for a plug.  
"What is something behind me?" Raven asked, turning around and immeadiately wishing she hadn't. "MOM! Put some clothes on!" Arella responded by sticking out her tongue, Raven countered with a curled tongue and Arella vanished into another room. If anything they looked more like siblings than mother and daughter, and their antics ammused Malchior to no end. So this is what the other side of the family he would be joining was like. "I am so sorry about that. My mom is a bit... wierd." she apologized.  
"I understand. My twin brother is just like that. Only... more of a jerk. So tommorow"  
"I guess, but give me you number, then I can call you if I can't make it right"  
"Sure." Malchior handed out a card that had two phone numbers on it. "The second number's my landline, incase I don't pick up"  
"Okay... tommorow it is"  
"Yeah..." and then he headed towards the door. "By the way... nice outfit." he said before exiting. Raven was blushing, it seemed that she had been doing that a lot lately. She felt lighter than a feather though, she had a sort of date with a great guy! And it was tommorow! Now she knew why Annie looked forward to Tommorow. She rembered Gar was asleep on the couch still, and they had just thrown the empty tub of what was once ice cream at the wall. Maybe they should clean up. But he was still snoozing like his namesake and she couldn't find it in her heart to wake him up.  
Arella skipped down the stairs two at a time. The pattering of her feet on the stairs made Gar stir in his sleep, the towel fell off and landed on the floor, and he was now curled up in a ball hugging a cushion to his chest.  
"So... Ravey-Baby... Who's this boy friend of yours?" Raven froze.  
"You were listening?!" Arella winked and ran for the kitchen, followed closely by Raven who seemed slightly pissed off.  
And Gar managed to sleep through all of this... imagine that.

* * *

KK: DONE! Oh... and yes the red-head turned darkhaired woman in the car with Trigon IS Blackfire, aka Kormand'r... Thus Amanda was born, using her super slutty powers to seduce powerful older men and the forces of evil! -que PPG theme song-  
BB: Hey... why was I so boring here?  
Raven: And why am I so teen-y?  
KK: well.. you had a lot of screen time earlier, and you... well... you were OOC when you were first in love. Which is now.  
Raven: I wish a painful death upon you.  
BB:... I wish meat upon you.  
KK: Same to you guys! I feel so very loved by you guys. Now you reviewers can send me some love by clicking that little button that says 'Go' and submit a review por favor!


	11. Chapter 10

Story: Raven's Summer Author: Kawaii Kabu Chapter: 10

A/N:Woo! I'm just going to keep writing this out.. third chapter written in a few days... maybe I just needed some movitavtion? Also, Tara is anorexic here... why? because I say she's too thin to be naturally thin!! That and I've done a lot of plot building, and this chapter will kinda be the like, character building chapter of Tara, Malchior and Kitten. once again... BECAUSE I WANNA!

BB: Motivation!  
KK: Such an aggrevation!  
BB&KK: -air guitar-... MOTIVATION NEVER WHAT YOU WANT IT TO BE! -high fives- WOOO!  
Raven.  
Starfire: Friends, may I say the claim of Kawaii Kabu, where she states we are not owned by her?  
Raven:... You just did Starfire... You just did. Starfire: I did?

* * *

/With Tara/

Tara lay on the bed. It was early morning now, or at least really late at night. Malchior had vanished, as usual. He never stayed long after their sessions together. He was allways busy, espeacailly now that Trigon had hired them for some unkown reason, other than to keep Garfeild away from his precious 'heir'. She couldn't see what was so damned important about the little girl. Other than the fact she knew Karate, she was otherwise another small, dark, over rated teenager. Thoughts ran through her head on what Malchior could be doing. Images flashed through her mind, images of him with other girls, him laughing about her to his friends, him just being a normal boyfriend, out buying her flowers or jewelery or something to prove his love for her. She sighed, giving up on thinking as all thoughts did not make her feel better of herself, the celeing suddenly became very interesting. She was sore and couldn't move much anyway, it's not likeshe had anything planned for the rest of the day, she could just lay here, watching the ceiling, imagining her future with Malchior and await his return. That doesn't make her needy or desperate, it just shows how much she's devoted to him. Her phone rang, snapping her out of the dreamworld she was just about to enter. 'Fergilicious' echoed down the hallway, she hated the fact that she always left it outside of the bedroom, stepping outside in the bedsheets she picked up the device. The caller ID identified the caller as Malchior.  
"Hey M"  
-Tara, tommorow I'll be out all day, I think I'll have Raven pretty occupied so you're stuck with your 'boyfriend-  
"Wait... what? Already? It's been 2 days and you're making a move"  
-Tara, we have 6 weeks, we gotta move as fast as we can. And your boyfriend's party is coming up soon, I need to secure some things for that-  
"Ok. I'll keep him busy for you tommorow"  
-'Atta girl.- And the phone clicked before she could even say goodbye. Sometimes she felt as though she was just a girl he could get booty call from, one that he could just get rid of at the snap of his fingers. But he didn't think of her like that... right? She faught back sobs as the thought entered her mind that he had moved on so very quickly, yet still used her. She felt like one of those anti-heroes in the chick-flicks. The one who's a totall bitch on the outside but inside is just a scared lonely, used and bruised child. Her vision became blurry and she stumbled towards the bathroom further down the corridor. She fell to the floor clutching onto the rim of the toilet for support before sticking two fingers down her throat, she retched immeadiately, the partially digested food from the mall slipped out easily. She was allways naturally skinny but it appeared to her, and those who she now hung out with, that guys went for skinner girls, the skinnier you were, the better you looked, the less likely your boyfriend would dump you. Of course, no one really cared what they did to stay skinny, despite the damage they were doing to themselves. She got up and looked at herself in the full-lenght mirror on the wall, dropping the sheet as she did so. She could see her ribs starting to show, as well has her pelvic bone, she flushed the toilet and headed towards the shower. A long shower would make her feel better, she should wash her hair too, it was sticking to her head with sweat from previous activities, making her look ugly, in her opinion anyway. Afterwards Tara sat at the vanity mirror Malchior had in his room, specailly placed there for nights when she would stay over. Brushing her hair, she pracised her smiles, her giggles, her frowns, her sneers like a well trained actress. Lips curling slightly she winked at her reflection, she had all her faces down. Now she just needed sleep, her adoptive father wouldn't ask where she was that night, it's not like he cared, Slade only cared about himself. She'd just sleepover again. She slipped on a pair of Malchior's old boxers and one of his old T-shirts, crawled into the bed and fell asleep, knowing what she would have to do tommorow.

/With Malchior/

Trigon had called him today. He wanted to know of the progress he and Tara were making in splitting up Raven and Garfield. The rondevous was in less than 10 minutes and he was almost at the hotel the crime king and industry president said he would be staying at. He was nervous. This man would be his father in law soon, if the plan worked. Trigon wished to marry off Raven as soon as she was of legal age, out of the two twins of a fellow gang leader and respected politician he had chosen Malchior, Rorek was too sweet, too kind, too everything not needed for their line of work. The plan would have been told to Raven before the summer holidays two years ago but Trigon decided on an ingenius plan after walking past his daughter's room while she slept hearing her murmour someone's name. He hired Malchior and Tara to scope out this boy, Garfeild Logan, it appeared the two had a bond of sorts, one that needed to be broken quickly, swiftly, in a way in which the two would never think of eachother again without the feeling of hate growing in the pits of their stomache. The lights went green and Malchior stepped on the pedal, he had five minutes now. Hopefully Trigon would accept his apology with good grace.

No doubt the designated hotel was one lavishly decorated, one of those hotels where occaisonally the rich and famous would stay at on tours, when working on shows or movies, in a nutshell, very classy, very expensive. Malchior stepped through to the lobby and asked the manager directions for the restauraunt section of the hotel. He was ushered there immeatiately as the manager heard who his meeting was with, it seems Trigon was a feared name here. Malchior smirked, being king of the two crime and business empires would prove to be rather benifactual, not only would he get to marry a beautiful young girl to entertain himself, but he would get the power from his father's industry and from Trigon's industry, and not to forget, he would provide the two rotting old pieces of flesh an heir, who, like himself in a few years, would rule over both families. He looked up, Trigon appeared in an old suit, the old man didn't look so old in the dim lighting. Malchior rose, it was a sign of respect to show he knew the rules. Trigon sat and motioned for Malchior to sit also.  
"How is it going?" he said almost immeadiately. "Winning my daughter over, that is." He added as an afterthought.  
"It's going well sir"  
"How far have you gotten to our goal"  
"Raven and I will be spending the day together tommorow, Tara will be keeping the Logan boy occupied so we are not inturrupted. Tara has also sucessfully planted the camera's and tapped the phonelines at our visit last night." Trigon nodded in understanding.  
"I see. Has your little helper done anything other than humor the Logan boy for our chosen plot?" Trigon stated wrinkling his nose in disgust, raising an eyebrow at the younger man's appearance. It did seem rather... rushed, and the air smelled of sex. Malchior paled, hopefully the red giant infront of him would understand. "Not to worry Malchior, we all need out bit on the side." Trigon continued. "But if my daughter was to find out about this and find hurt in this affair, it shall cost you your life. Raven is my only heir, everything for her must be perfect, wether just in appearance or not. And taking advantage of my girl before marriage will result in a war before our two families. You do know this"  
"Yes sir." he curtly replied.  
"Good. You may leave now Malchior, I shall send an envelope of your first payment tommorow, Slade shall present it to you when you arrive home. I have other matters to settle." With that, Trigon up and left, leaving Malchior alone in the restauraunt. Unsurprisingly they were the only two there, even the waiters and waitresses were gone at this time. He checked his watch, 11:35. He could go home and catch some Z's before his day-date with Raven began. Trigon's words still echoed in his head, he knew now, if not already, that messing with this girl's emotions would cause him trouble.

/With Arella/

Raven had gone and woken up Gar; the front room couch was not a place you could wake up comfortable on two nights in a row. The two teens went upstairs to sleep on Raven's bed. Garfield was a nice boy, so naturally, Arella'd trust him not to violate her daughter whilst she slept. It had been two hours since then, she went to check on the two of them. Raven was curled up facing the door on the edge of the bed, Garfeild was behind her, his arms practically melding the two of them together, they looked so peaceful together. A shame Garfeild had a girlfriend and Raven a potential boyfriend, otherwise they would have made one cute couple. Arella left the sleeping duo and made her way to her own room. She was greeted with the wind blowing through her face, sending a chill up her spine. Funny that, she hadn't even opened the window. There on her vanity lay a note. No surprise who it was from. The room was lit so she didn't have to worry about an intruder waiting to attack her. Before opening the note, she closed the window and drew the curtains, taking the letter from it's place on the vanity she fell onto the bed reading it. Same old thing. Trigon sent many things each summer, saying how they should get back together, for the sake of Raven. Each year she denied his actions and continued being the motherly figure Raven would see on the holidays. She wasn't heartless nor was she an idiot. Trigon was probably just miffed she snubbed his advances and would have nothing more to do with him, of course, being a male, he wouldn't admit it. But that's a certain thing with us human beings. We allways want something we cannot attain. For Trigon, it appeared to be Arella's favour, and hell would freeze over before he won that again. She looked at the time, 11:55. She had no work the next few, she could sleep in as late as she wished to do. Arella fell asleep in record time, the stress from work and Trigon's sudden appearance must've gotten to her and worn her out, not to mention giving Raven the embarrassing 'Talk' to which her daughter blushed cutely and nearly fainted. Laughs had worn her out too, hearing about Raven's day out. Maybe after tommorow the two of them could have a pamper day, or go shopping, or one of those other activites mothers and daughters do in the summer time. She didn't notice the microscopic camera and mircophone hidden in her open jewelery box. Nor did she know a certain tanned, white haired gaint and crime lord extrodinaire was watching her every movement with a childlike curiosity.

/Next Day, With Raven/

The dark-haired heiress woke up with a feeling of warmth surrounding her. When she looked at the clock on her bedside she saw it was only 6 AM. She had plenty of time before Malchior would pick her up, at least 6 more hours. She only needed two more to get ready and so she would have 4 more hours of undisturbed sleep with this pillow that seemed to radiate warmth, heating up her whole body. Turning over she was faced with the veiw of Garfeild's face. His nose that seemed to turn up slightly at the end, his large eyes and his pixie like ears seemed to give him an elven look. He told her that if he'd tried out for Legolas when The Lord of The Rings trilogy was being filmed, and if Orlando Bloom wasn't his competition that he would have won the role and played the charecter that so many girls fawned over. His green hair skirted on the tips of his eyelashes, she remebered when she used to tease him for them, what was a guy doing with curly long feminine eyelashes anyway? Wasn't that a requirement for the goodlooking women who entertained her lonely father? She turned back around, attempting to get closer to the heat that seemed to lead her drooping eyelids back down, sending her to the land of dreams once again.

* * *

KK: dun dun dunnnnnnnnn Raven: you just practically revealed the whole plot.  
KK: I so did not. I stratigiacally gave the reader some background info. Didn't I B-man?  
BB: So let me get this straight... Trigon wants to marry Raven off, but I'm in the way somehow?  
KK: Yup.  
BB: So he hired Malchior, who is Raven's 'fiance' and Tara's 'boyfriend', who hired Tara to date me to bring me and Raven apart. BUT! at the same time Trigon is lusting over Arella and many other guys are after Rae?  
Raven: -ven. Raven.  
KK:... see, BB get's it Rae of sunshine. Anywho, enjoy and send me some love ne? Anything you think I should improve on? Hit me with critisism peoples, I need to know if you like it! Kuzco:... uh huh, uh huh.  
All: Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh.  
KK:... well... that was pretty random...


	12. Chapter 11

Story: Raven's Summer

Author: Kawaii Kabu

Chapter: 11

A/N: OOER Lookie who's back on the writing scene... don't you just love me?! :3

KK: I wanna slurple the purple Vimto-y Ribena clone-like goodness.  
BB: Me too.  
KK: Let's do it... Raven: Well I want to make sure that you will never own me. Past, present and future.  
KK: Hey, I am working on owning you in the future... you think you guys'd be sold for like... a tenner?  
BB: I am so much more worth than than.  
KK: Yes, for you are my dear Beastboy, with whom I am well pleased. -pats head-

* * *

/With Malchior/

It was now 12 o clock. Maybe he should call Raven and see if she was ready for their date. She probably was, if she was anything like any of the other girls he had dated previously, she would've been ready more than an hour ago. He was rather bored. Tara had left moments ago, to find the boy he was paying her to keep busy. She had even left his flat in the same clothes she exited in, wouldn't that be great and wonderful news for the neighbours to talk about. He walked in from his meeting with Trigon and had expected her to have left for her adoptive father's house, obviously, she did not, as she was curled up into a ball on one side of his double bed. Telling this one that she had no chance with him was going to prove difficult, she seemed like one of those clingy girls. Maybe the Logan boy would try to piece her back together, maybe he wouldn't mind 'sloppy seconds'. He chuckled at the thought. The plan his father and Trigon had come up with would be a very entertaining one, moreso rewarding if it actually worked, and Malchior was beginning to believe that it would. He searched his closet for something that would suit the weather and his mood. Doing so he pulled out a silver waistcoat, a dark purple T-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. His let his hair out so that it hung around his face like a curtain, framing his cold blue eyes. If anything the boy was too beautiful, he was also powerful, and he knew he was both, using the tools he had he could get anything in the world he wanted. Anything. Anyone. He had his pick of riches.  
He slipped his phone into his back pocket and walked towards the doors, keys jangling in his hand as he sped down the stairs. He drove in silence to Raven's summer location. Her mother's car was still there, he wondered if she would be as amusing as last night, it wasn't everynight you saw a half naked woman standing in the hallway as you courted her mother. It wasn't everyday that you found such a young woman who had a child with such a great body that she knew how to flaunt. He stood outside ringing the doorbell, Tara wasn't here and it appeared that the occupants of the house next door were out. So that means he definately had Raven to himself.

After what seemed like an eternity the door was finally opened. Garfield stood at the door topless and in his boxers.  
"Oh dude, hey. Rae's getting ready, you know how girls are right?" The green-haired teen joked. "She said come in, her mom's helping her out with her hair or something so I'm free to roam the house as I please"  
"Half naked?" Malchior asked skeptically raising an eyebrow. Garfeild rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.  
"See, thing about that is, my clothes needed to wash, and I kinda locked myself out my house"  
"Spare keys"  
"I kinda left them there too, so until my parents come home I'm stuck here. You seen Tara?" Malchior was surprised by two things; one, that Garfield Mark Logan was so stupid and two, Tara had left hours ago to entertain the boy standing right infront of him. Where the hell was she and why wasn't Gar occupied?  
"Nope." Garfeild laughed.  
"I guess she's avoiding the both of us, she's probably with Kitten. Girls and summer y'know"  
"Yeah I know. So when's this big party of yours?" Changing the topic would be easier to keep up and not give him a way to slip up.  
"Uh. Dude, I knew I forgot something. You're like the only person who doesn't know the details... Wait... I didn't know the details till me and Rae planned it like, this morning." Malchior waited for Gar to continue. "So uh, like, in about a week it's my 17th, so I'm having this giant costume party, you have to come in costume or else you get kicked out, getting this? It'll be at Rich's place, only thing is he doesn't know that yet but I'm sure I could 'persuede' him to host it... And so... that's basically it... I'll just get Rae to tell you more about it later 'kay"  
"Yeah, that'd be ok I guess"  
"Sweet." A beep sounded. "And that will be my clothes in the dryer... bbl"  
"what"  
"Be back Later." And Gar exited the room in the direction of the kitchen, Malchior was left in the room alone until the green haired teen re-entered the room with the same clothes as yesterday on.  
"What did you do, sleep over of something?" Malchior asked.  
"Yeah, it's wierd, I never sleep at mine in summer. I practially live here... Seriously, I think that Arella might just get an extension so I have my own room and she won't have to keep checking up on me and Rae in the middle of the night. It's not like we're doing anything though, 'cause Rae's like my little sister right. But everyone's all 'Oh Gar and Rae are so going out...' so everyone watches us. It's like a guy can't be friends with a girl and not be sleeping with her or them two are dating or something." He stated flopping onto the nearest chair, which happened to be the one he threw Raven onto less than two days ago, on the day of her arrival.  
"I know what you mean." Malchior added sounding sympathetic. "It's the same back home, only there's these fangirls who attack any random woman who looks at me in a wierd way"  
"Dude, at least you have fangirls. Everyone I know has fangirls. What is up with that?! I swear, you guys are too... much like pretty boys. I bet if you acted more... gee I dunno... guy-like they'd ignore you that's how I survive"  
"Are you sure it's just not because girls don't like looking at you that you don't have fangirls Gar?" someone asked from the door. There was Raven; dark grey jeans, purple tank top covered in silver stars and black waistcoat, on her feet were a pair of canvas wedges, adding about three more centimetres to her height. Her hair was curled and bounced with every step she took further into the room. She sat next to Garfeild, balancing on the armrest of the chair.  
"Oh darling Raven, you flatter me so." Gar joked. Raven shrugged and turned her attention to Malchior.  
"Want anything before we go?" she asked him. "I think we have some orange soda"  
"Eh... we drank that with breakfast Rae"  
"Oh yeah... We got anything else"  
"Nope... Well, there's some oreos in that cupboard next to the fridge." Raven rolled her eyes.  
"It's okay Raven, I'm good, wanna go now... or later...?" Malchior asked with a crooked smile. Their eyes connected for a moment before Raven turned away blushing and Gar watched the whole thing with laughter.  
"Mal, you gotta forgive Rae-rae, she blushes too easily." He said poking Raven in the ribs, making her laugh.  
"Quit it." She begged, attempting to retaliate to the attack on her nervous system.  
"Oh fine. I guess I'll just see you two whipper-snappers to the door and go look for Tara"  
"Yeah you do that. And never say whipper-snappers again Gar... you are not over 80... are you"  
"Of course not milady. Now don't you have a date to go to?" Gar ushered Raven towards Malchior and the two left the house arm in arm. Gar watched them go into a silver convertable mobile. He headed to his own home, please say his parents were home.

"Please to God be in." He said ringing the bell. It was answered rather quickly. "Hey dad." Gar said as he entered the family abode. "I kinda got locked out last night, so I just slept at Rae's... you don't mind right?" His dad just nodded.  
"Ah, that Tara girl called, she said to ring her and meet at the movies. You might want to get yourself changed though"  
"Yeah... imagine if she saw me in the same clothes 2 days in a row"  
"The horror!" Gar heard as he rushed up the stairs. He got a glimpse of his reflection and stood infront of it looking at his dyed hair. 'gotta pick up some dye on the way back' he noted 'I can't believe my roots are showing!'. He ran up the stairs skipping two, three at a time and made it to his blue room. Most people thought his room would be green, green being his favourite color and all, but one person can only stand so much of a certain color before they get bored of it. He picked out a pair of dark brown cargo pants, army printed ankle converses and a grey muscle hugging top. Finishing the look off with a dark forrest green cap, sunglasses and a dog-tag he looked the part of a trainee soldier. He grabbed his car keys from the dresser next to his bed, his house keys, the spare house keys he had to hand over to Arella and jumped out the window onto the roof, the top half of the garden was joined to the roof so he ran down it, climbed the fence into Arella's garden and knocked on the kitchen window. Arella startled opened the door.  
"Mr. Logan. To what to I owe the honour?" she asked faking amazment. He jangled the spare keys.  
"Remember that time I never gave back the keys?" Arella let him in and took the keys.  
"Have fun wherever it is you're going commader!" she yelled as he left the house through the front door. Unlocking his car he started the engine and drove out of his parking space. His destination, the cinema he and Tara went to at least twice a week.

/With Raven/

The two were have a blast in the park. Malchior had decided they get to know eachother a bit more.  
"Okay, my turn." she stated uncertainly. They were currently playing 20 questions, kind of like a way to get to know eachother. "Where are you actually from, because I think I'd know you if you lived in Jump City seeing as I know practically every teenager here thanks to the guys"  
"Gotham city. Best in the world, hands down. You"  
"Same, but I wouldn't say it's the best. Sure we got Batman, but here is so calm and families don't need to worry about stuff like the Wayne double homicide happening all over the place. I mean, even though I don't really like my dad I guess life wouldn't be the same without him or my mom... How do you think Bruce copes with it"  
"To tell the truth, I don't know. It's a kind of thing you could never get over y'know"  
"Yeah... good thing he has Rich though"  
"What"  
"Oh, Rich got adopted by Bruce a couple years back. That's how we know eachother, socail gatherings and stuff, then Rich moved over here because the press was making such a big deal out of it. Thing is, Rich actually met Batman. Like, after his parent's got killed this one time years ago. He says the Batman was kinda like... everything they said he was"  
"Dark, mysterious and never staying to hear the end of your questions"  
"Pretty much. I wish I could meet Batman. That would be so epic." Raven said laying back onto the grass admiring a daisy chain she and Malchior had made, it was the longest she had seen in quite some time. And 15 year old making daisy chains with an 18 year old is so not lame, it's fun and passes the time... plus you get get super daisy accesories, this particular daisy chain was destined to become a necklace.  
"Does that mean I have compitition?" He said leaning on one side facing her.  
"I guess so Mr Malchior, prepare yourself"  
"Is there anyway I could get a headstart in this race against the dark knight?" he asked getting closer. Raven licked her lips without noticing that his eyes followed her little pink tongue around her bow-shaped upper lip, she pretended to think of a way he could win against Batman while chewing on her bottom lip, which now had Malchior's full attention.  
"Hmm... not sure. Can you do anything unexplainably well"  
"Well that would be up to you"  
"How so"  
"Well I've been told I'm a great kisser but isn't that up to the person I'm kissing"  
"I guess so." Raven looked calm on the outside but inside felt like there was a firework show going on inside her stomach. Was he asking to kiss her?! Her first kiss! With an extremely sexy, older guy who seemed to only be interested in her. "Maybe we should see then?" she added shyly after a few moments. Malchior smiled and cupped her face, tilted it upwards and planted his lips upon her's. He couldn't believe how soft they were and how her lips tasted like strawberries, he wondered how the rest of her mouth tasted and licked her lower lip. Her mouth parted as if on impulse and he slipped his tongue inside the warm cavern. For a while he explored her mouth and it sent shivers up his spine as he felt her tongue slowly and shyly move against his own. It must've been her first kiss. Score one for Malchior, nil to any other guy. For a few moments they stayed in their position on the grass, enjoying a full on kiss, people walking past noted and commented on how cute the couple were to their friends and those around them. The kiss eventually ended and the two broke apart for air.  
"Wow." Raven said, her cheeks a radiant glowing pink.  
"Yeah." He replied. He got up and offered her his hand. "Ice-cream for the lady?" she took it and he pulled her up.  
"We have been in the sun a lot. I hope I don't burn like last year." Malchior laughed.  
"You burned in the sun? Rae, let me introduce a wonderful invention to you, it's called sunscreen." he teased.  
"I fell asleep in the backgarden during the hottest day of summer... Gar had to rub me down with Aloe Vera like... every hour, and I'm allergic to one of the ingreediants in sunscreen... so it's a no go"  
"There is this specail kind of sunscreen, for people allergic to stuff... I forget what it's called." They searched their surroundings for an ice-cream man. None in sight. Strange that seeing as it was a hot summer's day and there was a playground less than 10 metres away.  
"To the ice-cream parlour"  
"Ice-cream parlour it is." The couple walked in the direction of the parked car heading to downtown Jump city. Where the worlds's (or at least America's) best ice-cream parlour was situated.

/With Gar/

He had made his way down to the movie theater, looking around he immeadiately spotted Tara in one of the pink outfits she had bought yesterday, she was surrounded by others who, like her were blond and dressed in pink, they all had on white sunglasses and one girl had dimante studded ones. He could only guess it was Kitten. After sitting on the side of his car for a while staring at the girls Tara notcied her boufriend, walking up to him resulted in many teasing cat calls from her group. He kissed her softly on the lips.  
"Hey babe"  
"Hey." He travlled to the other side of the car and opened it for her. Tara blushed as she entered the vehicle.  
"The feild"  
"The feild." The feild was the place they hung out. A place where the two of them could be alone. They had found the place together shortly after they got together. Tara seemed to change when they went their now-a-days, kinda like she used to before they started going out. There was teasing and flirting, basically everything they did in public only it seemed more real. Gar turned on the radio, he flicked through the channels until he heard a song that had a piano intro that caught his and Tara's intrest. He decided to let the song play and left the radio alone. Tara looked as though she knew the song, Foundations by Kate Nash. She and Gar listened in silence.

o-o

"Hey we're here." He stopped the engine and exited the car, Tara did also and as her back was facing him he noticed that her spine was showing through the pink... thing. He was shocked. Tara had always been skinny, but never to this degree. Hell, for the last couple of months she had appeared to vanish before his eyes. She used to be althetic, she had muscle, now it was all gone, she was like skin and bones. She could feel his gaze on her back.  
"Is something wrong Gar"  
"Its... are you- never mind"  
"Am I what"  
"Are you ok? You look like you're wasting away." Her eyes widened with surprise. She didn't think he'd care enough about her health, just the way she looked, because when it came down to it, looks were all boys were interested.  
"I'm fine, I'm just on this new diet is all." His emerald eyes dulled. She noticed. What? It isn't like it was his body anyway, it was her's and Malchior thought she looked fine the way she was.  
"Ok, just be careful, I hear some of those diets have permanent damage and like... you know"  
"No I don't. What do you mean permanent damage"  
"With development. We're still growing and stuff so isn't going on diets and stuff like... limiting that"  
"And you know this how"  
"Parents, doctors. We had this convo with 'The Talk"  
"Your parents are wierd. I'll be fine. So don't worry." With that Tara walked off into the direction of the feilds. The space was vast and empty, no one had been here in what seemed like years, it was like a deserted haven for the two of them to be open with eachother. With the air Tara left as she walked Gar knew that they would never talk on the subject agian. How many things was that crossed off of their list of conversation now? Nothing about other girls, nothing about skateboarding, nothing about cars, nothing about videogames, nothing about music, and now; nothing about health and welfare. They couldn't survive on talking about music and their emotions alone. What teen could? Then again, they stopped talking about music when they realised they had less in common than a flute and a bottle of fanta. And no one, not even girls could talk about emotions all day, unless they kept it all bottled up. That left Garfeild two options: option 1; sit in silence for the rest of the day, option two; tell Tara they really need to talk about this because it could affect her health and her cared about her.

Being the manly man he was, he decided to side with option two. He'd do the same for Raven, for Starfire, hell, even Jennifer and Karen. His girlfriend obviously had some image issues and he was going to try and stop her feeling like she needed to be super skinny to be attractive. Something had definately changed with her, and he wanted to know what, not for the sake of knowing; because Garfield Mark Logan was not a gossip. But because of the fact that he was infact a caring kinda guy, the one who'd do anything for his friends and relatives, who would push the limit to make everything right again.  
"Tara. We need to talk"  
"You're dumping me aren't you"  
"What, no. Why would I do that"  
"You don't seem to like me so much lately, especailly since Raven came back"  
"Raven's my baby sister. Anyway, that's not we need to talk about"  
"It isn't"  
"No"  
"Then what is it"  
"Why are you doing this"  
"Doing what"  
"The whole diet thing. You were fine as you were, now I feel like you're a completely different person. And, to tell the truth, I like Tara the skater girl a whole lot better"  
"Ga-ar. We talked about this before. Tara the skater girl was a phase. This is the real me. Deal"  
"But it's so wierd... like the girl I loved isn't there anymore"  
"You love me"  
"I said loved. We've changed too much, at first I wasn't thinking about breaking up with you. Now that I think more about it, it seems like what we're going to have to do. Isn't it?..." Gar sighed and took of his hat, flipping it inside out then upside down repeatedly, this was going to prove stressfull.  
"We don't have too." Tara said. In her mind she was falling apart. If this happened Malchior wouldn't even look at her again, let alone touch her, for ruining this plan of Trigon's, she had to keep Gar away from Raven.  
"T, I can't be with you if you're slowly killing yourself. You were pretty enough when we started dating, why the sudden change, you hated all those diet fads and stuff"  
"I guess the fact that having a boyfriend I wanted to keep was what drew me in. Guys always like the skinny girls... So I needed to be skinnier"  
"Well, just so you know, I like a little something to hold on to. I'm sure all guys like something to hold on, we wouldn't like to snap you in half or something." Gar joked. Tara hit him playfully laughing.  
"I've been starving myself to stay pretty for you and you tell me NOW of all times that you liked me the way I was. Garfeild Mark Logan you suck when it comes to girls! You should've told me so"  
"Was it not obvious from the Eva Longoria posters in my bedroom"  
"I never noticed those. So... we're staying together?" she asked.  
"If you can put on what you lost... then I'll never have a reason to leave you, I already love you more than life, so caring that you're healthy so we can stay together comes with the package"  
"I put on wieght and we don't break up"  
"It's a deal"  
"Ok. Let's seal the deal with a kiss." Tara suggested. Gar fealt so alive, his Tara was back. Now he could show Rae the girl he truly fell in love with.

* * *

KK: Well.. that was random yeah.  
Raven: So... what's going on here? The end confused me.  
KK: Well, last chapter was as far as I planned. So I added a little twist. Tara has to keep Gar away from Raven, it's her mission, therefore, if he wants her a little bit meaty, she must do so.  
Raven: And this hooks up to the overall ending how?  
KK: Just wait for the next chapter you.


	13. Chapter 12

Story: Raven's Summer

Author: Kawaii Kabu

Chapter: 12

A/N: Anyone remeber that cartoon 'Cow and Chicken'? You know: Mama had a chicken, Mama had a cow, Dad was proud he didn't care how! With Flem and Earl, Red (the guy who never wore pants) cousin Boneless, cousin Sow, I am Weasal and I are Baboon? I'm not the only one who remebers it right?

KK: Miiya hee!  
BB: Miiya huu.  
Cy: Miiya haa!  
KKBBCy: Miiya ha ha.  
Raven: None of you own Numa Numa.  
KK: But-  
Raven: Hell, you don't even own Teen Titans? Why are we here?  
KK:... it's mostly because I has an obsession with you guys... mostly.  
Raven: Surely you mean have?  
KK: Don't. Call. Me. Shirley! -splodes-

* * *

/With Raven/

"So... favourite book?" "Pride and predjudice"  
"Seriously"  
"It's Mr. Darcy. The guy's a legend. Your favourite book"  
"Twilight. New Moon. Eclipse."  
"Why?"  
"Jacob Black hello?!... and Edward of course"  
"You like that crap?"  
"It's not crap!"  
"Vampires and Werewolves, come on! They milk all these stories till they're dead. Everyone is so damn obsessed with the mystical world, theres Vampires, Werewilves, Demons, Witches and Dragons in too many books nowadays..."  
"You have a point there... but it's captivating"  
"Right. Because the reason your book is so popular obviously isn't the fact that teenage girls have fallen in love, or have become obssessed with your two main male charecters."  
"Hey! We do not!"  
"You are a fangirl Raven. Admit it and the treatment can begin..."  
"Okay so maybe I am a little bit of a fangirl..."  
"Don't you feel so much better now?"  
"I feel indifferent either way."  
"I give up... Let's talk about something else."  
"Coke or Pepsi?"  
"Is there a difference?"  
"You can't taste it?"  
"Nope. You?"  
"Not really... Gar insists there IS one... I prefer Fanta anyway."  
"I'm a Dr. Pepper guy myself."  
"Dr. Pepper?!" Raven yelled in shock. "People drink that?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay... I need to know what goes on in your head, you don't like Stephanie Myer and you drink Dr. Pepper." Raven took a rather long bite out of the chocolate flake stuck in her plain vanilla one scoop cone. She and Malchior had got to the ice cream parlour, they were now sitting in a booth, waiting for Malchiors giant ice cream sundae.  
"As far as Stephanie Myer goes, I find her work uninteresting. Dr. Pepper? It has a strange kick to it"  
"Never tell Gar you like Dr. Pepper."  
"Why?"  
"Other than his view that drinking Dr.Pepper makes you the offspring of some evil demon."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. When's your giant sundae thing coming along? It's freezing in here..."  
"It is an ice cream parlour."  
"I just hope it comes soon. I can't feel my toes." Malchior smirked as Raven whined. She was just too innocent. There was a moment a while back that he almost felt bad for decieving her. A song by Wheatus had come on, as he hated them he was about to change the station but Raven stopped him just so she could sing along to it. "And to top it all off, I have Teenage Dirtbag stuck in my head."  
"You didn't want me to change the channel!"  
"You shouldn't have listened to me." She returned sticking out a curled tongue.  
"Are you trying to get another kiss?" He asked slyly. Raven's tongue returned immeadiately to her mouth and she blushed pink. "Hey if you wanted another one you could've just asked." He continued. Raven looked at him with a raised eyebrow and gave him her oh-really?-stare.  
"Your Ice cream Sundae sir." A waiter said, plonking down an enormous platter of ice cream onto the booth table.  
"There is no way you can eat all of that." Raven said as she eyed the wafer, chocolate sauce, nuts and banana slice covered dish.  
"I bet you I can." And he did. Raven felt full just watching him eat that monstrosity of dairy snacks. "Didn't put you off ice cream right?" he asked watching her amazed expression. Raven's fingers were playing with the daisy-chain necklace they made in the park.  
"How can someone so skinny eat so much and not put on weight?"  
"Higher metabolism."  
"You men get it easy."  
"That IS true... Wanna go somewhere else."  
"Yeah. Can we go visit Kori? I wanna know how her and Rich are doing."  
"Where does she live?" Maclchoir asked, flicking his hair out of his face. He got up and helped Raven out of her seat, despite the fact she didn't need any. He really just wanted a reason to hold her small hand.  
"I don't exactly know... Well... I know how to get there, I just don't know what road and stuff it is..."  
"Thats helpful." Was the last thing he said before they paid for their ice creams and left the frosty parlour. With the heat of he sun Raven found that she could once again feel her toes. They got into the car and Malchior started the engine.  
"Change of plan." Smirked Raven. "You know where the drive in theatre is?"  
"I know the directions like the back of my hand." He answered.

o-o

They sped down the street, wind blowing through their hair as they reached the outskirts. Halfway there, Raven spotted a familiar car going the opposite direction- back to the city. It looked like Gar's car. Sure enough, as the two vehicles passed Raven caught a glmipse of Gar and Tara, she waved and in return Gar tooted his horn. This startled Malchior and he looked in the direction of the sound. He was greeted by a wave from the couple in the car, in return he too beeped at them. Malchior saw Gar's grin get wider as the small moment ended.  
"Those two look happier, I think they spent the day making out." Raven stated with a laugh. Malchior joined her. "Think that works for everybody"  
"We could try it out." He teased. And for the umpteenth time that day Raven felt the blood rush to her cheeks once more.  
"Maybe..." she played along. Once again, she begun to mess around with the daisy-chain necklace. Her eyes drifted along the roadside, admiring the view of the lanscape she normally fell asleep in. They passed a sign informing them that the drive-in theatre was the next turn in. Moments after, they were seated in the middle of a giant parking lot, surrounded by other teenagers and their cars, with popcorn, a packet of Starburst and a giant grape soda to share watching Never Been Kissed. Raven was entranced with the film, she hadn't seen it since her last sleepover with Starfire which was over a year ago. Malchior watched as she took a strawberry flavoured Starburst out of the packet and popped it into her mouth. He watched the movement in her cheeks and how the wrapper of the chewy sweet came out flat as a board on her tongue. Raven dumped this wrapper in the small bag they had gotten for rubbish, not aware of the effect her tongue trick had on Malchior.  
"Hm.. Something wrong?" she asked, her head turning away from the screen. The light reflected off of the large canvas screen onto her face, her skin looking yet another shade paler. Malchior leanedforward and kissed her, as if by instinct. Raven's hands held onto his hair as their kisses got more intense and deeper. She giggled as his tongue slid across the base of her swan-like neck and brought his face back up to her own before he could contiur futher down. The movie screen was the least of their worries right now, the film was the last thing on their list of importance. Right now all that mattered to the pair was the complex dance between their tounges.

o-o

After the film ended the two noticed they were the only ones left in the parking lot; there was a large queue of cars now exiting the lot. Raven's lips were plump and bruised and she had many lovebites on her neck, her curly, bouncy hair was now wavy and slightly messed up, the shirt she had put on in the morning was crinkled from movement and heat. Malchior's hair and clothes were also mussed and out of place, Raven to too shy to try giving him anylovebites and so his neck remained free of the blemishes.  
"I should probably get you home before your mom kills me." He joked. Raven nodded in agreement, she had forgotten how to talk. Kill the Director by The Wombats blasted out of the speakers as Malchior drove her home. During the chorus Raven kept sneaking glances at Malchior. Like the band had said on the first line, she had met someone that made her feel sea-sick, he was driving her home right now.  
They re-entered the city boundries and immeadiately went to the neighbourhood Raven lived in. Malchior ecorted her to the door like a real gentleman. They stood out on the porch for what seemed like ages, just staring into eachothers eyes.  
"I had... fun today." Raven finally said smiling.  
"Me too... so me taking you to the party is a definate."  
"Yeah... Bye." Raven stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Malchior on the cheek. Just as she was about to enter her home he pulled herinto a sweet and tender liplock that took her breath away and made her knees weak.  
"Bye." Malchior walked back towards his car, Raven waved him off and finally stepped indoors. She jumped into her room and screamed into a cushion. This had to have been the most perfect day in her life.

* * *

KK: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut!  
Cow & Chicken:End!  
KK: Leave a review if you must.


	14. Chapter 13

Story: Raven's Summer

Author: Kawaii Kabu

Chapter: 13

A/N: The Dark Knight. So HOT! AWESOME! Batman's voice wasn't as sexy as it used to be though...

KK:... :D

BB:... :D

Raven:... Fine. I'll do it.  
KK&BB: YAY!  
Raven: Kawaii Kabu doesn't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Raven had been on her first real 'date' with Malchior. Meaning she only had four more weeks of summer vacation left. Everything was going great. Everyday she and Malchior explored the city, meaning she showed him her favourite places and he showed her his. Throughout this time she had seen Gar maybe... once or twice. The party was this week. She still had to buy her Raven costume. Malchior was going as a knight... Was there a superhero who was a knight? Maybe Gar would know... They were both free and having one of those movie nights.  
"Are you sure there's a superhero knight"  
"I dunno... Do they like... exist"  
"Gee Gar. Didn't I just ask you"  
"Gee Rae I dunno"  
"What's with you and 'I dunno"  
"I dunno"  
"You're annoying me Gar"  
"That's what I'm here for"  
"I hate you"  
"I love you too Rae"  
"But seriously"  
"Yeah... I dunno if there's something like that... can we finish watch this film and re-dye my hair"  
"Uh huh." Raven muttered as she popped another cheese nacho in her mouth. "So where'd you think they went off too"  
"I dunno... Some family thing"  
"Meh... This is boring. I've seen Wild Wild West too many times"  
"I agree. Let's just dye my hair shall we"  
"Oh yeah... Let's make your hair green with apple juice"  
"Apple juice works? Oh dude! THAT IS SWEET! Let's go buy so"  
"Gar... It doesn't work"  
"Evil"  
"Live backwards"  
"What's your point"  
"Let's just dye your hair"  
"Love you Rae-Rae!" He yelled as he grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug. Similar to that of Kori's. Had the two been hanging out?  
"Breathing. Hug.. Can't.. Breath"  
"Eh.. Sorry..."

o-o

The dye was in, the excess washed out, the white towels slightly green, the hairdryer and Raven's hands stained (despite the plastic gloves provided with the dye), but all was well, as Garfield Mark Logan's blonde roots were now green as his eyes. It was still light outside and around eight o clock, Gar got a call.  
-Sir, you're suit is ready-  
"My Beastboy suit"  
-Yes-  
"Sweet!" He turned to Raven. "Rae! They got my suit"  
"That's nice dear"  
-Can you pick up the suit today? We'll be closed for the next few days-  
"Eh? Sure"  
-Hurry we close in the next 20 minutes-  
"Okay... RAE! WE'RE GOING OUT!" And he hung up.  
"Where are we going then"  
"To pick up my custom made Beastboy suit"  
"You're so lame"  
"And you love me"  
"No I don't"  
"But you do"  
"Right"  
"Yup"  
"Okay... Let's get your lame suit. How long's the place open for"  
"Twenty minutes"  
"Alright... let's go."

o-o

Gar and Raven pulled up to the costume store in Gar's custom vehicle. The store was open as promised. So they stepped in. The ginger haired teen at the counter entertained Gar and got to the business of finding the Beastboy suit behind the 'staff only' door as Raven looked around the store. There were demon costumes, dragon costumes, fairy costumes, animal costumes and there, right at the back were the superhero costumes. Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, Flash. you name the hero, there uniform were there. A flash of navy blue caught her eye; there in a box filled with cast out costumes that didn't sell so well was a Raven costume. The original costume. Cape and dress with killer slits. Would it fit?  
"Ah- Is there a changing room?" She yelled. The shop assistant shook her head.  
"Well.. you could try it on in the back room... no one's here but me. We're normally not allowed to let customers behind the counter though..." She said as she fixed her neon green aviator sunglasses.  
"Sure... I think I've found my costume Gar"  
"YOU HAVEN'T FOUND IT YET!" He screamed. " DUDE! NO! WRONG! BUY THAT NOW"  
"I need to try it on first"  
"BUY IT! THE PARTY IS SOON AND LIKE EVERYONE HAS A COSTUME"  
"Geez... I'm going to the back to try it on. If it doesn't I'll just go through that box for another one." She replied.  
"Gah! Fine." He yelled as she went behind the door. He turned to the shop assistant. "Sorry about that"  
"We get it all the time. Don't worry about it"  
"Oh...-kay..." Gar said. This happened on a regular basis here? How many costume parties were there?! How many of his guests had gone through the exact same thing? His train of thought however was brought to a stop by the arrival of two new arrivals.  
"Yeah. We're here to pick up the Aqualad and Speedy costumes"  
"Oh sure..." She stopped and stared at the clock on the counter. "Wait. No. One moment please." The assistant said as she rushed into the back room. Raven was pushed out in costume, her own clothes bundled in her arms. The three eyes trailed up and down her body.  
"Damn"  
"I'd tear that up"  
"STOP LOOKING!" Raven shrieked.  
"STOP STARING AT HER YOU PERVERTS!" Beastboy yelled. He turned to the two who had made the comments. Man was he shocked to meet two of his friends. "Guys"  
"Gar?!" They replied. They suddenly paled. They were perving on Raven. That's for sure. They were so dead.  
"Oh shi"  
"Raven I'm sorry! Kill Roy!" Garth yelled. Of course, he was ignored by Raven, who was trying to get on her clothes under the cloak behind Gar.  
"Dudes! How could you"  
"Chill. I didn't know it was Raven." Roy claimed. "Who by the way, may I mention has great legs"  
"No! You may not mention that"  
"Why not"  
"Aah! Forget it!" He yelled. He turned over and held Raven by the shoulders. "You decent under there Rae"  
"Yes." She replied.  
"Wait for me in the car, I'm paying"  
"Ok... Just let me do something first." Raven walked up to the two quivering boys who were once perving on her. She raised one hand and they watched it as it stood in the air. "The next time you do anything lecherous, this hand will be doing more"  
"Define more? I have a lot of things your hand could do." Roy replied in his smug voice. Faster than lightening, the sound of a slap echoed around the shop. Raven walked out in a storm. Roy was nursing his stinging red cheek.  
"Feisty."

o-o

"Man you a screwed." Garth said.  
"I know"  
"She is going to kick your ass." Gar said.  
"I know"  
"So uh... Why do you think the girl chucked her out"  
"I got no clue. Maybe so you and Roy could look her up and down like a piece of meat"  
"Yeah... I don't see her doing that. She seems ok... for a shop assistant"  
"I can't believe I'm missing out on that." Roy mentioned, looking outside of the window in the direction of Gar's car. "You sure she's fifteen"  
"Positive"  
"When's she sixteen"  
"Why'd you wanna know"  
"No reason." Roy said. But the two boys knew what he was thinking and he did get slapped around the back of his head.  
"That is so wrong. I swear if you try anything with her 'Speedy' I will kick your ass"  
"Ooooh I'm scared. Hey! Ginger chick?! Where's our costumes!?" Roy yelled at the empty space behind the counter. The door opened and the girl was followed out by a tall man in a blue dress shirt and beige trousers. He had on a name tag that presented him to be Nick Galley, the store manager.  
"A problem gentlemen?" He asked them.  
"No sir." They all replied.  
"Good. Jennifer, serve the customers. We're locking up soon." And with that he returned to the back room.  
"Okay." The ginger girl, whose name was revealed to be Jennifer replied. She handed over the Aqualad and Speedy costumes. The pair paid for their outfits and left in a hurry. They could tell Gar was angry. Raven would be angry. Her martial art skills were known of. And an angry Gar was scary as... well... a werewolf armed with a hacksaw.  
"Why'd you push her out?" Gar asked Jennifer.  
"My boss, and dad was coming to make sure I was going to lock up soon. He always goes in through the back"  
"Oh"  
"So you're buying the costume"  
"Yeah. I like spoiling Rae." he replied with a grin.  
"She your girlfriend"  
"What? No. She's my neighbour▓s kid. She's like my sister"  
"I think you two'd look cute together. I mean come on. You've got a Beastboy costume, she's buying a Raven costume. It's Teen Titan heaven"  
"Jennifer?! We're locking up now"  
"Okay Da- Boss! That'll be fifteen ninety nine." Gar handed over a twenty dollar note.  
"Keep the change"  
"Thank you." Jennifer said. "Come again!" she added as he left the store.

o-o

Gar got into the car Raven was sitting there just listening to the radio. Her eyes were watching the road however, the fast, bold red convertible owned by Roy sped down the road. As it passed them he honked the horn, Raven glared at the driver and blessed him with the honour of the middle finger salute.  
"Why is he such a pervert Gar"  
"Dirty mind plus looks most girls like equals pervert in this city Rae"  
"Tch. Thanks"  
"For what"  
"Being the big brother and stuff"  
"Oh, that was nothin' Rae. It's what I do"  
"But still... Thanks"  
"Anytime Sunshine." They drove off.

o-o

/With Arella/

"Ms. Roth"  
"Yeah, Debbie? What d'you need"  
"Well, we need to find the... you know the um"  
"The file with all of the delivery records"  
"No"  
"The recipe for the home made apple pie"  
"Uh! Yes, that's what it was"  
"I have it. Anything else before I go"  
"No... wait yes one last thing. Some guy with white hair came over when you were on a lunch break"  
"Was he old"  
"Well, not really, he was kinda young... kinda cute... gorgeous blue eyes." so it wasn't Trigon then.  
"Did he say what he wanted"  
"Yeah actually, he wanted to know..." Debbie paused as she looked onto her clipboard. "What Raven's favourite flowers and colours are"  
"Aww. That's so sweet." Arella said. "Why can't there be more guys like that my age"  
"Aren't you like... under 30"  
"31. But still, it's so hard to find a nice guy now-a-days"  
"YOU HAVE A KID WHO DATES AND YOU'RE 31!!" Debbie yelled.  
"Yeah"  
"Damn"  
"So did the guy leave a number?" Debbie handed it over and looked at the clock, seven o'clock; time for her to leave.  
"I'm off Ms. Roth. See you tomorrow"  
"Laters Debs."

o-o

"Malchior"  
-Uh... yeah-  
"I hear you want to know my baby's favourite flowers and colours"  
-... yeah... kinda lame huh-  
"Not at all! It's adorable. See, if there were more guys like- well, never mind. You want to know"  
-Sure... that's why I dropped over you see-  
"Mhm. Her favourite flowers are White Camellias. And her favourite colour is purple." -Heh, Adorable, Perfected loveliness, sounds like her-  
"Sure does. May I ask why you need this vital information regarding my daughter"  
-I was... eh... going to give her a little something at Gar's party. I wanted to make sure she'd like it-  
"Well, if its jewellery, don't go overboard, Rae likes simple things... Unless you've found something Gothic. She collects that style, she likes the patterns"  
-Thanks Miss Roth. I'll keep that in mind-  
"Anytime sweetie."

Arella got up from her desk. Who knew being the manager of a Catering service could be so... demanding. Everyday she'd come home exhausted, and it was just an office job. Imagine what it'd be like if she was into something more, physically demanding? It was past seven now, she should be home. Why did her boss make her work overtime? It wasn't like she was going to take the entire summer break off, despite the fact that she SHOULD be able to, never taking a day off work.  
"I am so taking the next 2 weeks off." She muttered as she drove off. She didn't notice the subtle black van following her. She hadn't noticed it at all for the past couple of weeks. She never noticed the driver waited outside the house opposite their home. But seriously, who'd be watching her?

o-o

/Gar's room/

"So why are we here again?" Raven asked.  
"I wanna show you something, but we have to wait till after sunset"  
"You got anything to read"  
"Well, I got Superman, Teen Tit"  
"Other than comics"  
"... Wuthering Heights"  
"That'll do." Gar handed over the old copy of Wuthering Heights, the pages were worn out and were dog eared thanks to the many times it had been read. It used to be his mom's. He'd read it every now and then, just to remember curling up in her arms having it read to him.

A few hours had passed. Raven was halfway through the novel, lost in the world of Heathcliffe and Elizabeth when Gar snapped her out of it.  
"It is time." He said in a Yoda-like tone.  
"For"  
"For you to see the thing I wanted to show you. Follow me." He said as he jumped out the window and climbed onto the roof. He'd done this a lot. Raven sighed and put down the novel and began to climb out of the window. She almost slipped but Gar caught her hand and steadied her. With his help she managed to make it onto the slightly slanted roof of his home.  
"So what am I supposed to be seeing?" She asked after looking at her surroundings for over ten minutes. Gar was lying on his back looking at the sky, he motioned for her to join him. So she did. She couldn't believe her eyes. The skies were so beautiful. All of the stars were on show, she didn't even know the names of some of the constellations but she could see the shapes the diamond clusters made. "Wow"  
"Yeah... It's like The Lion King right"  
"... I've never seen so many stars in one place before. In Gotham, the sky's never clear enough to see most of them"  
"But it's clear enough for the Bat-signal"  
"Shut up and let me enjoy the view." Raven said. "Besides, the Bat-signal is basically a bat cut-out placed on a floodlight"  
"And you know this how"  
"I've seen it"  
"No way"  
"Yeah. Batman wasn't there"  
"Dude, that sucks"  
"Tell me about it. But Jump city's night sky sure is beautiful"  
"Sure is." They just stayed there for a while, looking at the stars decorating the skies. It was perfect. Well, it would've been if the warmth from the sun had stayed. The breeze blew through their hair, sometimes, the locks flew into their eyes. Raven shuddered, the cold really was bothering her, and the heat just seemed to radiate off of Gar. Soon she was in his warm embrace, the both of them relaxed, looking at the stars together, everything felt so right.

Gar noticed that Raven's hair smelled of lavender incense. He loved it. The smell was intoxicating. At the same time Raven was inhaling the spicy fragrance that must've been Gar's cologne. There is no way anyone could smell that good without some sort of detergent. The scents they were both wearing mixed together in the air. Clouding their minds, their vision. Raven looked up at Garfield. His eyes were stuck on her's. They either didn't remember they were both in relationships, or in the moment, they just didn't care. They kissed. And it felt as though nothing else in the world mattered. Only them. Together. In this sweet moment, it should last forever. It did last forever. They were lost in each other. Thoughts of Malchior and Tara were pushed aside. The two blondes didn't exist in this world. It was just Raven and Garfield and their kiss atop a rooftop, under the star littered sky.

o-o

/Black Van/

"Are you seeing this?!" Tara seethed. Malchior watched the screen in silence, not noticing her, glaring at the moment between his future wife and some common, green-haired slob.  
Good thing he and Tara had bugged both houses or they wouldn't have been able to catch this act on tape. His ice-blue eyes narrowed with hate and envy. How dare that green-haired fool steal away his prize? Oh. He'd make Garfield pay. And once Raven was his, he'd make her pay too. Just to set an example. No one cheats Malchior.  
Tara noted how her companion was glaring at the one of the many screens in this van. Tonight was their night to do the surveillance. Normally, Slade; Tara's adoptive father, would be doing this, but it was his turn to meet with the boss, they were loaded with the boring duty. The fact that Malchior was getting so angry over a kiss was annoying her. Why would he care about the raven-haired Raven brat? He had her.

How was her place being taken in both hearts of these boys?  
How could she not've noticed the witch was working on both of them?

* * *

KK:... Ok... some real BBRae fluff.  
BB: At last.  
Raven: Yeah, this is supposed to be a BBRae fic and we've only kissed once this whole thing? It's been a prologue and 12 whole chapters!  
KK:... Well... it's an eventual BBRae fic.  
BBRae: Now you tell us!  
KK: Meep! reviews s'il vout plait? Por favor?


	15. Chapter 14

Story: Raven's Summer

Author: Kawaii Kabu

Chpater: 14

A/N: Its not nearly long as it should be. Nor is it worth the wait. Sorry my lovely reviewers. Forgives?

KK: So then he was like: I ACCIDENTALLY THE WHOLE THING!  
Raven: What was the joke?  
BB: I don't know... let's walk away and hope she doesn't notice.  
KK: And by delivering a punchline with no joke, I proved I didn't own the Titans :D...

* * *

"Raven! Sweetie, come on out! You haven't left your room in two days... that I know of." Arella yelled from the door. Raven had locked herself in her room after the whole kissing Gar thing.

-flashback-

They pulled away from eachother. Raven couldn't believe it. She'd just made out with her best friend. Gar was with Tara. What the hell had they done?  
"This is wrong." She said. Gar looked at her confusedly until he too remembered he was in a relationship. But Raven was already making her way down. She was so guilty, so confused, muddled up inside, she couldn't think straight.  
"Rae? Rae- wait up!" he said as he followed her. She ran through his house and made it to her front door just as her mother opened it.

"Hi sweetie. Malchior did the sweetest thing today-" Arella started. Raven ran up to her room, tears forming in her eyes. Arella stood there. What just happened?

-end flashback-

Raven had been confused from that moment on. It was as though two parts of her were longing for two different people. Malchior and Gar. With Malchior, things felt knew and exciting, the whole world of dating just opened up to her. But with Gar, it just felt so natural, so right. Like the mutual feelings between them had always been there, just never acknowledged until that specail kiss under the moonlight on the romantic setting of a rooftop. Tommorow was the dreaded birthday party. She'd have to face Gar and Malchior and Tara. Right now, she didn't want to be in the presence of any of these people, her emotions were going haywire over such a small thing. She couldn't just steal Gar from Tara, but she couldn't just act as though the kiss never happened, what if he liked her? And what about Malchior? Wasn't she head over heels for the platinum haired beauty in the first place?  
"I hate my life!"

o-o

"Gar, come on you've done nothing but sit there since I came here. Do you want me to leave?" a blonde asked from behind a green haired teen. Her hands perched on his shoulders like hawks waiting for a kill. "Is something wrong"  
"Nah... it's nothing T." he replied after much thought. He got up and dusted imaginary dust-bunnies off of his boxers. Tara watched him. "Wanna go see Rich"  
"Why"  
"The party. We need to sort out the decorations and stuff don't we"  
"Ok... let me just gussy up and we can go." The blonde then went looking for her T-shirt among the quilt covers before heading to the bedroom. No the two of them had not been 'doing the deed', they were doing one of those stay-in-bed-and-cuddle days that people randomly have. Whilst Tara was 'gussying-up' or 'puttin on her face' or whatever it was she was doing in there he looked out of his window. Normally, he'd be able to see Raven through her window. Since their kiss the curtains had been drawn. He hadn't seen her, heard from her, talked with her, hugged her... anything. No contact. He was pretty sure she hadn't been out seeing as he'd been out every day with Tara. He didn't feel guilty. He'd thought he would've, like, he'd cheated on his longtime girlfriend with a girl who was like... his little sister. He pulled on some shorts and a shirt shaking his head and cleansing thoughts of his darkhaired friend out of his busy mind.

o-o

Fate was not on her side.  
Fate hated her.  
This much was obvious to Raven. She was quite content to sit in her room and mope all day but no! Her mother just HAD to drag her outside and HAD to take her shoe shopping and just HAD to get a page from work saying she was needed and HAD to strand Raven outside of the Build-A-Bear Workshop.  
"I hate my life." She muttered burrying her head in her hands.  
"Now why's that my lovely little lady?" Someone said silkily from behind her. Arms snaked around her waist and pulled her to a warm body. Hot breath tickled her ears and neck. Her eyes widened.  
"Malchior"  
"The one and only."

* * *

KK: This was so not worth the wait. Sorry guys. Review? Ideas? Thoughts? Crit?


	16. Chapter 15

Story: Raven's Summer

Author: Kawaii Kabu

Chapter: 15

A/N: So like... The last couple of chapters will be long. No ownage and that.

* * *

Raven sat with her back on the side of the oak tree. The second she had seen Malchior she had run for the hills. Literally. He'd even bought her favourite flowers, and it just made her feel guiltier for what had occured between her and her best friend.  
"Why does my life suck?" She whispered to herself. She bought her knees up to her face and hugged them, here, in the hill filled park she was sure she had lost the chasing Malchior. While waiting for some kind of sign as to what action she was to take with her life, a familiar laugh peeked her curiousity.

The deep timbre of the voice could only belong to Victor Stone, a man she hadn't seen for the majority of her summer vacation. She went to investigate: who was Vic here with? How come they hadn't seen eachother for a while? How's his costume coming along? Vic was a pretty big guy, with a pretty loud voice- so it was no surprise to Raven when the laugh actually led her to the baseball field, filled with... well... a LOT of kids dogpiling one guy who must've been their supervisor or something. And from the middle of this dogpile came Vic's laugh.  
"Okay now. Y'all are gonna have to get up off of me. I give, I'll treat you guys to ice-cream or somethin'." The kids leapt up and ran to the nearby ice-cream truck, leaving Raven alone with Vic. He hadn't seemed to notice her so she coughed.  
"Hey... Vic"  
"Hey! Baby-Rae! I ain't seen you in so long." He yelled as he swooped her off the ground. He carried her over his shoulder and paid for the ice-creams, snow cones and ice-lollies of seventeen under 10s.

He and Raven sat perched on the small concrete wall watching Vic's proteges play tag... or whatever it was they were playing- it looked like a mixture of stuck in the mud and bulldog.  
"Vic... can I ask you something"  
"Sure"  
"What do I do if I like two guys"  
"Define 'like' and 'two guys"  
"Well the first guy is new... you know Tara"  
"Yeah"  
"Well he's her cousin... and he's a little older than me"  
"How old is he?" Victor asked, his voice taking on a protective tone- great time to kick in to older brother mode.  
"Your age." She admitted blushing. "But I really like him and I think he really likes me... we haven't done anything"  
"That just makes me think you did something... I'll just pretend like I didn't hear that. Acutally, just go on to the next guy k"  
"I've known him since"  
"It's Gar isn't it"  
"How'd you guess"  
"It was as obvious as Kori and Dick... So what caused the whole 'hey Vic can I ask you something?' moment"  
"I kissed Gar and I shouldn't have because he has a girlfriend and I like Malchior"  
"So you feel"  
"Guilty. Confused? I don't know. It's frustrating. My life was so much easier before puberty"  
"Well, Rae. I think you should talk to Gar and this guy you like"  
"And tell them what"  
"I don't know. It depends on how you feel with them... So how do you feel"  
"With Malchior... everything's new... exciting... but with Gar, its all... like it's supposed to... I feel safe, and warm"  
"Well Rae, you just answered your own question. You don't 'like' two guys"  
"I swear if you're going all philosipical on me"  
"You're in love with one and well... the other is just a thrill-ride"  
"I think that dogpile affected your brain V"  
"And you have to come clean. I don't want to see a mopey Rae at the party ok. We have two days for you to sort this out"  
"Whatever... I'll see you around." Raven said. She brushed imaginary dust off of her jeans and walked away from Vic. Why'd he just confuse her more? It wasn't helpful to anyone.

o-o

Gar slid out of the kitchen in his socks. The polished wood floors made great for skating- right now he was late. Very late. He was supposed to pick up Tara and head to Dick's to decorate... or at least plan the decoration for the costume ball. He struggled into his lace-up concverses and just decided that he couldn't be bothered to do the laces up.  
"Tara's going to kill me. Dick's gonna kill me. I'm dead. So so so dead!" He muttered to himself. Gar frantically searched his pockets for his keys, the jingling sound filled him with relief- that was one thing he didn't have to look for. He jumped into the car and after three attempts, his baby was revved up and ready to role. As he neared Tara's home he saw Raven walking past, a solitary, grim look on her face. He thought it best he left her to her own devices. After five minutes of good traffic and green lights he swerved into Tara's drive. She was waiting at her window, looking angry as hell at him. when she got into the car they drove in silence.  
"Sorry about being late T." he told her when they reached Dick's mansion.  
"Whatever Gar." she replied venomously. She slammed the passenger door and stormed off to Dick's front door. The hell got her in such a pissy mood?

o-o

Walking around the town aimlessly while she tried to figure out things seemed like a good idea to Raven. Good thing she knew her roads. Her feet stopped outside a small secluded simple looking cafe. Deciding she might as well have a drink to calm her nerves she entered and ordered some jasmine tea.  
The boiling green tea stared at her from the rim of the cup. Every breath she took caused ripples in the liquid. She sighed and thought again about what Vic had said between sips. Maybe he was right. Maybe she should talk to Malchior and Gar. If Malchior didn't shun her for her betrayl to their almost-there relationship, maybe she should just forget the whole 'kissing-Gar' incedent. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, startling her and causing her to spill the last few drops of her tea on the white tablecloth. Just the guy she wanted to talk to.  
"Hi Malchior"  
"-Hey... You alright"  
"I'm not sure... can we talk"  
"-What are we doing now?" he joked.  
"I mean it... I'm sorry about earlier"  
"-It's okay... I'll pick you up and we can talk..." After giving Malchior directons Raven paid her bill and stood outside waiting for the silver convertible she had gotten used to riding in.

He pulled up ten minutes later, concern written all over his face.  
"Hey sunshine." When she got in and fastened her seatbelt she gave herself a mental pep-talk. She could do this. They sat in silence for a while... when they reached a row of homes she decided to initiate conversation. This was it now. No turning back. No redos. "What are we Mal?" She asked him... he looked at her, his blue eyes piercing her, as if he was trying to read her mind and find the right answer.  
"I guess... we're seeing eachother"  
"When people are 'seeing eachother'... do they still 'see' other people"  
"I- well, most people don't"  
"Oh... ok"  
"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about"  
"Sort of..." Malchior looked at her quizzically. He pulled in to one of the driveways.  
"Come on in." He told her. She followed him, still wondering how she should tell him the news... should she be upfront about it... or waffle like an immature kid prolonging some kind of punishment...

They settled in the front room. Raven's hands were clasped nervously on her lap, she couldn't stop twiddling her thumbs.  
"So... What's wrong Raven"  
"Promise you won't hate me?" she squeaked? Come on Raven you can do this! She told herself. Stop being so damn wierd!  
"Like I could." Malchior replied relaxing into the cushions.  
"Okay... Well... A couple weeks ago I was at Gar's... and well, we were just sitting on his roof, looking at the stars and stuff... we kinda... made out on he roof." Shock appeared on Malchior's face.  
"Whao"  
"I'm sorry. I don't know how it happened it just did. Don't hate Gar or m-" Raven was shushed by a finger on her lips. He looked into her eyes, she hoped they were showing how she felt, telling him the right story.  
"It's ok. Alright?" She nodded. "At least you told me. Some girls just would've kept that a secret... that's why I like you Rae..." He leaned forwards, his thumb brushing her lower lip. "You're so... different." The look on his face was so relaxed, so assuring, Raven let him kiss her and fell back into the cushiony couch. She liked it sure, but the sparks she felt before just weren't there anymore.

o-o

Dick waited at the archway, allowing Gar to 'visionise' the decor. Tara had pulled Kori to the outside swimming pool to talk about 'girl things' or something. In the room were three burly looking men, they were here to put up the stage, with them was one tanned woman with platinum hair in a lilac linen suit, she had a clipbaord, writing down all of Gar's suggestions. Dick didn't care so much what happened, Gar was paying for everything himself.  
"So I was thinking we have a stage like... opposite here? And the speakers... this room has speakers doesn't it?" The woman nodded and scribbled something down, they both looked at Dick for confirmation.  
"Yeah." With that the three burly men made their way to where Gar had envisioned the stage and took measurements.  
"So then... food tables and stuff'll be... on my left, and that door leading next door'll connect the eating place from dancefloor"  
"You want to use two rooms?" Dick asked.  
"Well... those two and your back garden... We could have poolside stuff. Come on, its summer. Too hot to get stuck inside all night with a hundred other people." The woman's associates left as soon as they had the required measurements. Gar kept her aorund to check how much it would cost him. She'd replied around two hundred if he prepared the catering himself. He'd agreed and the foursome left the premisis.

"I don't care what happenes as long as you clean up afterwards. And don't raid Bruce's stash Gar. It may be a party but no one is throwing up here capice"  
"It's a B.Y.O.B thing. Not everyone drinks"  
"Like I said, as long as no one raids Bruce's stash, throws up or trashes the place. And what do you want a stage for anyway"  
"The costume contest... the band... Dj... entertainment. Regular stuff... Maybe so I can stage-dive." Dick laughed. "What I'm serious." Gar exclaimed.  
"But who'll catch you?" He remarked.  
"Hey"  
"So why's Tara in a mood with you?" He asked. "Other than for being late"  
"I don't know dude." Gar said, he ran his fingers through his green hair. "Are chicks pyschic"  
"No. Why"  
"Because it seems like she knows what happened between me and Rae"  
"What happened between you and Raven, Gar"  
"We made out on my roof. You think she knows about that?" Dick hit him on the back of his head.  
"You are such a retard"  
"Ow! Not cool"  
"Neither is you making out with your best friend when you HAVE a girlfriend"  
"Don't tell Tara?" Gar pleaded.  
"Fine. But you'll have to. Don't turn out to be a womaniser Gar, if Rae gets hurt, you know me and Vic'd kill you... or at least break a few bones"  
"Note taken... So what now"  
"Meh. We could order take out or something"  
"Sure. I'm game. Splitsies"  
"My treat. But you ARE going to tell Tara and you ARE going to explain to Raven alright"  
"Deal... Is there a time limit?" Gar stupidly asked. Dick looked like he had just been given an idea.  
"There wasn't one at first, but now, this stuff has to be sorted our by in three days. Otherwise, I'll tell Tara and assist in kicking your ass"  
"You are a cruel man"  
"Thanks kid."

o-o

It had been two days. Two days of awkward, emotionless kissing sessions with Malchior. Two days of avoiding Gar like the plague. Two days of wondering if Vic was right. And today, well, tonight rather, Raven was going to face the music. Gar's party was tonight. Malchior had convinced her to go despite the awkward feeling she had. She sat at her mother's vanity mirror. Arella was doing her make-up, Raven was clueless. First Arella emphasised her eyes with charcoal black liquid eyeliner and stuck a purple diamond-shaped jewel on her forhead, a bit of white foundation, light peach blush, darker eyebrows, false lashes and painted lips, Raven was ready for her date. She pulled up the hood of her costume. It hid everything in shadows apart from her lips. The red jewel clasp glistened like blood on the cool navy of her cloak.  
"Thanks mom." She said looking at the door. Malchior was driving Raven there with Tara in the car- Gar had stayed the previous night at Dick's so he could be the first one there to do all the meeting and greeting.  
"Have fun"  
"I'll try"  
"Atta girl." Arella kissed her daughter's cheek and headed out, she had a date tonight. Raven waited. Her mother left for her date with an Ok-ish looking guy. He seemed to make her laugh a lot. She waited some more. She waited for twenty minutes- Malchior's car pulled up and he walked out donned in silver knights armour. He had on a dark mask which covered his mouth and matched the finger-gloves he was wearing, he looked like some kind of hero right out of the comic books in that costume.  
"Hey." They greeted each other with a soft kiss. Tara watched from the back seat, her Terra outfit clung to her thin frame like lycra. The shorts barely covered her butt and the black top ended maybe one inch below her breats. The blonde's hair fell down her back, a silver butterfly clip keeping strays out of her hair. She gave Raven the coldest, oddest glare when Raven glanced at the bag beside her and the beverage in her hand. Needless to say, that car ride was what could only be described as 'awkwierd'.

o-o

Kori was first to arrive to the party. She brought with her a group of friends Gar had seen in school, they wished him happy birthday and headed off to the poolside with their bags of beverages. Kori looked good like Starfire, her tanned skin matched the tone and her body was just suited for tank-tops, mini-skirts and over the knee boots. The emerald gauntlets surprised Gar, they looked so damn real and heavy, yet Kori carried them on her wrists like they were made out of string. Next to arrive was Garth and Roy... in leotards. Why did all the guy superheroes have to wear leotards? Gar's was rather annoying, it was so tight. But he had to say, he looked damn good. Elf ears, green skin and all.

Next came hoards of teenagers, all the cliques, each with their own share of booze. Gar hoped no one would throw up, Dick'd kill him twice over for each kid that did. And with the jock's came Vic. His costume was awesome. Everyone stopped and stared as he walked past them wondering how the hell his costume looked so damn real. When most of the guests arrived Gar decided to head to the back, there were a few stragglers waiting for their friends to arrive at the front. He was almost around the corner when a silver convertible parked in the drive. Everyone crowded around it, the girls for the driver, the boys for the two passengers (and those who took mechanics for the car). Gar looked back and watched Raven immerge with Malchior arond her shoulders, to their left was Terra who already had a cider in one hand. She walked up to Gar and kissed him sloppily.  
"Happy birthday babe." She slurred before walking away. He had the awkward 'hey' and other polite exchanges with Raven and her date before they walked around.

The party had to be started. He stood at the poolside, grinning from ear to ear, his guests looked at him.  
"I think it's time this party got started!" He yelled. The crowd screamed in response. "But first. This being a costume party would be nothing without a 'Best costume compitition'- don't froget to vote for me: if I win Rae's my slave for summer!" The crowd yelled and laughed once more. "Now before everyone votes yours truly, a few rules so that Dick doesn't kick my ass." The crowd laughed, those who saw Dick made joking remarks. "no throwing up and no trashing the place. We cool"  
"We're cool"  
"Then I officailly declare this party rockin'!" And with that last speech, music started pumping out of Vic's car's boot. People headed inside to mingle, some stayed outside to chill by the pool. Dick, Vic, Kori, Raven, Malchior and Tara were standing by Vic's car in conversation. Tara laughed at something Malchior said rather loudly and sat in a deck chair, nursing her cider. Dick gave Gar the look, and it seemed more intimidating when Dick was in his Robin costume. Gar headed over to Tara.  
"Hey T"  
"Look, I really don't want to talk right now. But if you want we can make out"  
"What"  
"We're over Gar... or should I say Beastboy? Because... well... I'm not sure what I saw in you"  
"Okay. Then I guess you should know me and Rae made out a couple weeks ago"  
"I don't care~" she sang back.  
"Later then." Gar walked towards the guys.  
"What you're not going to be my buddy tonight?" she yelled, when he didn't reply she just grabbed the nearest boy, a guy in a spider costume, and proceeded to what appeared to be sucking off his face.

The guys looked at his lack of response to Tara's action and he just shrugged. He though he'd be somewhat torn up over this unforeseen break-up, but he really couldn't care less. Raven had paired up with her date and the two of them were currently being led inside by Kori who wanted to dance with Raven and her friends. Vic's date, Karen, greeted her boyfriend with a kiss and a red paper cup, the two of them headed out to hang with Vic's jock-friends. Dick was the only one still by the car.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"She broke up with me." Gar said, "And I don't think either of us care"  
"You're wierd. Let's go inside then.

o-o

The party had started when the sun was still rather high in the sky, around six o clock in the afternoon. It was now nearing midnight and about a quarter of the guests were ready to leave. Everyone had gathered to the large hall to hear the winner of the 'Best costume' contest and they were getting restless. Kori skipped onto the stage and took the microphone in her hand. She recieved a few catcalls but the slightly tipsy teenagers who made the remarks were silenced by her boyfriend's posessive glare.  
"It's time to find the winners." She said. "Third runner up, Jennifer as Jinx." A girl with pink hair in a purple witches outfit took the stage and a small crown. "Second runner up, Raven as Raven from Teen Titans!" Raven was appaulded and herded towards the stage where Kori squished her in a one crunching celabratory hug, she too recieved a crown which she placed jauntily on her head. "First runner up, our prankster and birthday boy, Gar as Beastboy!" and Gar couldn't believe his ears, neither him nor Raven won first place, who was going to be who's slave for the last remaining weeks of summer like they had planned? He went up and collected his prize, another of Kori's hug and a silver crown. He took his place next to Raven, she looked slightly tipsy. 'hey' she mouthed at him with a crooked smile. He grinned back. It was time for Kori to announce the overall winner and she was milking her time on stage, bt hey, the crowd loved her. "That means, our winner! The best costume of the evening... IS... VICTOR.. AS.. CYBORG!" The crowd went wild. Bitches by Mindless Self Indulgence played as Vic and his date walked to the stage. Vic recieved a golden crown and did his celebratory dance... ironically, the robot. Soon the Dj was playing some techno and everyone was doing the robot. Vic's crown ended up on Karen- his bumble bee, Tara and Malchior were nowhere to be found.

"So...whose slave am I?" Raven asked when everyone was seated at the table closest to the door. Gar shrugged.  
"I dunno... technically... I didn't win... you didn't win"  
"And you guys didn't specify who was open to the bet. Seeing as I, Victor Stone, am the winner of the costume party, I, Victor Stone, have obtained two slaves for the summer, you- Gar, and you-Rae"  
"Feck"  
"My first order is for the two of you to go patch things up. Rae"  
"I know..." Raven dragged Gar out of the room and upstairs-forbidden ground, they recieved stares and whispers because everyone knows what happens when two people go upstairs at a party after they'd been drinking.

* * *

A/N: I also tried not to glorify underage drinking... but their teenagers, and when teenagers party... well... people tend to drink.


	17. Chapter 16

Raven's Summer

Kawaii Kabu

Chapter 16

_A/N: It's been a while, I know. But hey. I'm back. If anything 2 more chapters- 3 if you're lucky. _

* * *

Trigon looked up at his captor. The girl was good. He'd give her that; he wasn't expecting anything like this to happen.  
"Are you going to finish me off then?" He teased her. She didn't answer him, waiting for the code from her master to pull the trigger. A phone vibrated on the bedside table. Trigon watched the girl's reaction; she checked who the caller was before answering the phone.  
"It's almost time." She told him; apparently she'd been given the go-ahead. "Any last words demon? We have to tell your daughter something..." A fatherly spark ignited in him.  
"Touch Raven and I'll make sure you die. You and your employers." he snarled.  
"Ha. Funny, seeing as you're marrying her off to them." Trigon snorted. Half of Gotham wasn't enough for the Draco family eh?  
"It's not yet been finalized... that can change at any time, Amanda."  
"Eugh. Don't call me that, you sound like a brat I know. It's Blackfire, world famous assassin and thief."  
"With the world's greatest ego to boot." The girl slapped him across the face with her gun.  
"Shut it old man." She walked over to the table and picked up a silencer. She fastened it and held the gun to his head. "Unfortunately, we have to wait for someone to affirm this."

-

"So what did you want Rae?" Gar asked, his face paint was starting to come off.  
"... I have come to the conclusion, that for whatever reason, I am really attracted to you." She said from at the door.  
"You don't like Malchior then?" Raven looked to the side.  
"Not as much as I like you."  
"Freaking hell, and I thought you hated me." He said before pulling her into a chaste kiss, he then just looked at her. They stood like that for a while, her with her back against the door, Gar playing with her hair. "You smell real nice. Just so you know."  
"Thanks..."

-

Tara walked around the house. She had to warn Raven. Sure, the girl was a little witch, but Tara did not like getting used, and Malchior was going to regret using her, even if it meant she had to help someone she disliked with great intensity. The only place she hadn't looked was the upstairs rooms.

Meanwhile Malchior was conducting his own search. He was meeting his father's associate in a half hour, but he had to drop Raven off first. The troublesome girl was nowhere to be found. Then again, neither was the green idiot she hung around with.  
"Shit." He muttered. How could he have been so stupid, he knew what went on a parties, kids got drunk and there were always people hooking up upstairs, despite the fact that the bedrooms were off limits.

-

"No... We can't do this now." Gar panted into her ear. "It's not special or anything, your first times gotta be special."  
"I don't care Gar..." Raven started. The two looked up from their twisted bodies as the door knocked.  
"Open the fucking door. Gar, I know you're in there!" A screeching voice said. Raven arched her eyebrow... 'Tara? Figures'  
"You might as well get it." Raven said, "She might need 'closure'." Gar got up and unlocked the door, Raven watched as Tara barged through.  
"Figured you two would be here. Anyway, I wanna talk to your little girlfriend Gar. 'Kay?" The blonde said as she pushed him out the room. Raven got ready to defend herself if it was needed as Tara walked calmly towards her.  
"What do you want twig?"  
"To warn you." Raven snorted.  
"About what? What could possibly be endangering me?"  
"Right now. Malchior and his gangster-family."  
"I have nothing to worry about. Why do you think I'm a black belt?"  
"Well it won't matter seeing as your daddy dearest'll be dead soon anyway."  
"What?"  
"But, y'know, you didn't wanna listen, even though I wasn being the good Samaritan and all-"  
"Fine. Stay. Tell me what you're on about."

-

The party was ending, people were leaving in groups and pairs like wildfire. No one wanted to stay behind to assist with cleaning. What sane teenager liked cleaning up? Malchior stood at the door, scanning the crowd for a glimpse of his date and her green haired friend. Couldn't find either of them.  
"Hey, Malchior right?" a boy in a Robin costume asked him. "You seen Rae or Gar around here, they're supposed to stay around and help clean up."  
"I'm actually looking for her, I'm supposed to drop her off, but I have an appointment to make."  
"Aah... well, Arella won't mind if she sleeps over here you know..." Dick said before walking away.

-

"You're kidding me right?" Raven said, "Why would he do that?"  
"Power. And despite not liking you, I hate being used."  
"Everyone hates being used."  
"Exactly. So you better find you date and your dad before things get worse."

-

Blackfire leaned against the wall watching Trigon in his chair. Everything was secure, she had the gun and the silencer, the only thing missing was her employer's kid. When was the brat going to get here?  
"Bored darling?" Trigon baited, "If you untie me I'll forget this whole little event." She ignored him of course, rolling her eyes. He continued to babble away, was it some sort of curse? She soon got tired of his voice and seeing as she didn't have to follow through with her act, she gagged his mouth.

-

"Gar, I'm letting Malchior take me home... follow us and pick me up after he has okay?"  
"What? Why?!"  
"Just do it okay. I need you."  
"Ok... hey, um, your date's by the door Rae." Raven put on as much of an innocent face as she could.  
"Mal! I've been looking for you." she chirped, her skin was crawling. Why was she acting so plastic? The boy appeared to fall for it though as he walked smugly to his car and opened the door for her. She smiled and took her seat awaiting the drive. He didn't notice she moved her face when he attempted to kiss her lips- ending up with cheek to lip action. "My mom might be watching..." she said, and he bought that excuse too. For a trick master- this guy sucked and differentiating between truth and lies. Idiot. Why did she fall for him again? When Malchior's car had left her road for about two minutes Gar's inconspicuous car pulled up. Raven practically flew to the passenger side. "He went that way." The journey began.

-

The boss' kid was on the way. Blackfire hated how long this was taking. They better be paying extra for this. The phone on the bedside table rang once more.  
"What now?"  
"/Blackfire. The boss has died. We'll give you half of the money for your effort but the mission has been aborted./"  
"Does that kid know?"  
"/We can't seem to reach him at the moment./"  
"Very well. Get it in my account as soon as possible."  
"/Of course./" The other line hung up. Blackfire was pissed, she'd spent the majority of the summer season on this mission and it gets cancelled. Fucking amateurs. She still had one of the two dons of Gotham in her grasp though, Trigon wasn't dead yet.  
"Looks like there's been a change in plans." She sang to her captive. "Draco's dead so I'm not getting full payment. I'm willing to make a little deal." Slowly she removed Trigon's gag. "Anything you want, and I won't kill you in return for double the price they were to pay me." Trigon grinned a devilish grin.  
"How about some venom? That boy won't be expecting it."  
"That is do-able."

-

Following Malchior was extremely easy. Gar's car was as average as you could get, yet the platinum blonde hadn't noticed a thing. Raven was now waiting in the hotel lobby for Garfield. They'd storm the room together. When the green faced teen passed through the hotel's revolving doors, he certainly attracted a lot of attention. Raven made her way to the check in counter.  
"Can I help you two..." the worker asked Raven.  
"Yeah. My friend Malchior Draco, he's staying in this hotel, came in just a while back."  
"Kinda tall. Blue eyes, girly blonde hair?" Gar chimed in. Raven poked him in the ribs.  
"He didn't tell us his room number." Raven stated. "It'd be great if you could give us that."

-

"Rae. That was too easy." Gar complained. "How long do we have to wait... What are we actually going to do anyway?"  
"Long enough to surprise him."  
"I thought you hated your dad anyway..."  
"But he doesn't deserve to die over something so trivial... freaking hell Garfield Mark Logan." she muttered. "You're older than me, come on. Act a bit more mature."  
The elevator door 'pinged and opened. The floor was empty. Room 401. That's what the receptionist had said. Third one on the left.

-

"Any last words?" Malchior teased Trigon. The assassin under the name of Blackfire was occupied elsewhere- she had other duties to tend to. He gave her a small part of the agreed payment in cash. "Maybe you'd like to wish Raven and I a happy future together?"  
"My daughter will not be marrying into your family." Trigon huffed proudly. "They're beneath us. I can't even believe I had entertained the idea."  
"Don't talk smack about my family old man." Malchior whispered menacingly pressing that knife ever so much closer to Trigon's jugular vein.  
The door bust down.  
"Don't kill my dad 'boyfriend'." Raven hissed. She was halfway across the room in milli-seconds.  
"Raven... what are you doing here?"  
"Saving my waste of space father." she replied cockily. "So, are you going to put down that knife or am I going to have to /make/ you?" In reply, Malchior charged towards her. With skill and precision she aptly removed him of the knife he had planned to kill her father with. It now lay by a chair on the floor. The pair were as far from the weapon, relying on brutal strength to dominate the fight while a startled Gar untied Trigon.  
"Hi I'm-"  
"I know who you are idiot." the demon king stated before calmly observing his daughter's battle.

-

"Bruce. Something is wrong."  
"/What?"  
"I think Raven's in trouble."  
"/Trigon's daughter... why would she be in trouble?"  
"We've been calling her phone for about an hour and a half, her mother says she hasn't come home yet but the guy who was dropping her there two hours ago."  
"/What's the name of this kid. I'll run a check.  
"Malchior D-something."  
"/Malchior Draco?"  
"Something like that." Richard said.  
"Then it's probably a mob thing. The head of Draco just passed away. I'll track down her location." For a few moments the other line was quiet. Richard tapped his fingernails on the wall repeatedly. Kori was asleep on his bed at the moment, Vic- going only by the name 'Cyborg' tonight- had left to drop Karen home and Gar was missing with Raven. "The GPS says she's in the proximity of the new hotel. I know the boy's room number."  
"I'll see you there then." Richard said- he didn't know why, Bruce had hung up right after he stated the location. That's so stereotypically Batman.

-

Malchior seemed to have her fighting technique studied, every kick he'd catch, and every punch he'd deflect and use her own moves against her. It was causing Raven to get angrier and angrier. She couldn't knock him down. Why couldn't she knock him down?  
"I'd... rather you didn't... get involved." He panted.  
"Well I'd rather you weren't such a power mad jerk." she retorted. She attempted to knock him down with a low sweeping kick, but he seemed to evade it with such mastery. Instead a chair leg splintered and covered the carpet. Malchior was just about to hit her square in the jaw when a gloved hand stopped his fist in his tracks.  
"You hitting a girl wuss?" Garfield asked, "I'm no good at all this martial arts crap but I can throw a good punch."  
"Gar, stay out of it." Raven begged.  
"Well it's not like your looser of a father was going to do anything!" he yelled. "Being related to this guy has been nothing but trouble for you Rae. He was going to calmly watch as you got punched in the face by this asswi-" His mini speech was cut short buy a chop to the side of his neck that caused him to fall to the splintered floor. Malchior smirked. "What you gonna do now Rae? Your 'knight' is passed out, and Trigon. Well, it's good that Blackfire came back for him huh?" Raven looked to her left, sure enough, there was her father in captivity of the female assassin who for some reason strongly resembled Kori.  
"I don't leave a job unfinished." 'Blackfire' boasted as she injected Trigon with a green substance.

How could he get trapped so easily! He was the freaking King of the crime world. Could one measly hired gun and some power hungry, platinum haired, gorgeous son of a bitch really be all that it was to take him down?  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" Raven yelled. All this time. All this time when he presented himself as a monster, practically a demon- and two people (more specifically one woman!) could take him down this easily. Trying to save him had been a horrible idea, maybe she should ve just left it all. Trigon's eyes closed for a few moments. When he re-opened them his eyes seemed to glow red.  
"Thanks for the venom doll." he said calmly to Blackfire. The slinky mistress grinned as Trigon's muscles grew in size and as veins bulged out pumping this inhumane body with a powerful poison. When Raven turned to see her ex s reaction she saw a frightened pretty boy. His skin was paler than his hair- and that was saying something.  
"Blackfire- I hired you!" he stuttered.  
"He offered me an offer I just couldn't refuse... Your father's dead- our contract is over." she replied. Trigon stepped towards his daughter and Malchior.  
"So you thought you'd kill me off huh?" he asked. Raven was in his way, so was that annoying green child. The 'Red Demon' brushed aside the two teenagers as though he was swatting away a fly, they fell together against the wall in a small heap. "I think you bit off more than you could chew." He growled slowly strangling the platinum blonde teen. "I normally don't do this kind of work for myself, too incriminating. But you... I can make an exception for you." With that Trigon held Malchior's body up to the ceiling, there was a revolving fan lamp mere inches from the top of his head- he was spluttering both with fear and the need for oxygen. "Blackfire, move the girl and the idiot." he ordered. The tanned girl picked up the two teenagers from their little heap and headed towards the bathroom where she locked them. Raven was too shaken from what she had seen to even struggle and Gar was completely unaware of what was going on due to his state of unconsciousness.

-

He was going to kill Malchior. Her father was actually going to get his hands dirty. Why? He was always so... calm... when it came to his life in the underworld. He'd survived many death threats before- even then he'd never settled the matter personally. It was all very hush hush. And now, now she was locked in some high-class hotel bathroom with an unconscious boyfriend-wait, were they boyfriend and girlfriend now?  
"Fuck my life." she muttered with her head between her knees. A loud explosion rocked the room, at first she thought it was a gun; having never heard one before-surprising as the daughter of a gangster she knew- but it didn't appear to be as she originally planned. There were a lot of muffled sounds, sirens, grunts. For two moments it went completely silent and the bathroom door was kicked open. She slowly looked up- expecting her overly muscled father standing there covered in blood.  
"No way."  
"You and the boy need to get out of here." said the savior.  
"And now I'm imagining Batman." She sighed. Nevertheless, she slung Gar's arm across her shoulders and attempted to walk out of the bathroom. "Seeing as the door is open I might as well-Richard?!" It could have been, then again it may not have been her imagination, but Raven was pretty sure that she had seen that /exact/ Robin costume earlier on in the night. But the Robin ignored her; he had three Batman and Robin captives to watch.


	18. Chapter 17

Raven's Summer

Kawaii Kabu

* * *

She wasn't expecting to see one of her closest friends there, dressed as Robin- _The_ Robin- in the hotel room with her father, her ex and an assassin in captivity by his side.  
"Mask." Batman said to his sidekick. He held a small canister of some sort of green gas. Both he and the wonder boy placed on gas masks, Raven was half expecting one herself but Batman didn't really acknowledge her. After pushing a green flashing button, the gas was released, causing Raven's sight to temporarily leave her. By the time it had cleared only Batman was in the room- she felt lightheaded. Something was in that gas... it made her feel so... woozy.

-

"Oh my baby! You're okay!" Arella sighed. She pulled her daughter into a tight gripping hug. "Oh I thought I'd lost you." The older woman pulled back from a moment "Why do you smell like Lynx Africa?" Damn. Gar's body spray must have rubbed off onto her costume. Before she could think of an excuse for her unusual smell she was embraced yet again. It was then that she noticed she was in a small room, the only furniture: the bed that she lay in, the chair her mother sat in and a sink in the corner.  
"Mom. What the hell?"  
"I swear to God Raven Roth- If you get involved in your father's 'business' again, I will actually kill you myself."  
"They were gonna kill him!"  
"They were going to kill you!" Arella sobbed out. "I didn't know where you were, I didn't know anything... don't make me worry so much again..."  
"Sorry..."  
"You could have told me, you could have called the police- you could have done _anything_ else. And that Garfield, when his parents are done with him... I'ma kick his ass..." She threatened.  
"There is _no_ need for that, I made him take me... he didn't even know what was going on."  
"I'm still going to kick his ass." the mother pouted. "And where'd you get all of those love bites?"  
"Love bites? What love bites?" Raven asked innocently.  
"You could've at least put some concealer on that honey, when we walk out the hospital you are wearing my scarf."  
"Why am I in the hospital? Gar was more beat up than me..."  
"Yeah, he's in the other wing. But Raven- baby, you were gassed... by Batman no less..." Arella sighed wistfully, "What was he like? Batman?"  
"So beyond awesome." Raven whispered. "He was dark and powerful and manly..." The two of them cupped their cheeks with their hands. Batman... what a _man_. "Everything you'd expect and more."  
"I bet his voice was sexy too..." No... just no. It was actually like he had a throat operation or something, but who was Raven to destroy her mother's fantasy man? "Moving hunky aside, I brought some clothes for you to change into; they said that you can come home in the morning... They need to monitor your condition or something?"  
"Wha-"  
"Just go to sleep again baby, but I bought you iPod for you... and some books 'Wicked Lovely' or something like that." Arella kissed Raven's forehead. "I'm on leave for the rest of the summer; we'll get more time together."  
"Alright... night mom."  
"Night baby."

-

"We were so worried!"  
"How could you!?" She's only fifteen! _Fifteen_! What are you doing following orders from a fifteen year old girl!?"  
"There were a lot more sensible choices you could have made Garfield!"  
Yup, they were laying it on him. Parents... yeah, he got where they were coming from, if his seventeen year old son ever went to a hotel room with a fifteen year old girl, he'd be pissed. He'd be out of his mind if he found out said son tried (and failed) to fight gangster's getting himself knocked out and with a sprained wrist and an almost broken hand.  
"Mom, Dad. I am sorry ok. But in my defence- I had to help Raven, yeah I'm older but believe it or not; she's more mentally mature than me... She's my best friend; I just couldn't let her do it by herself."  
"You could have called the police! Anyone! You could have called us to tell us where you were going! Instead one of your friends calls home asking if you're there because you're not answering your phone. That is not a message your mother and I needed to listen to first thing the second we get home from a day's hard work."  
"I know..."  
"You're grounded." his foster mother stated. "For the rest of the summer- until _school starts_ you are not allowed out of the house unless accompanied by me or your father."  
"What!" he protested, "You can't do that!"  
"Until Christmas!"  
"So what, for the next three and a half weeks I'm just supposed to sit at home doing nothing?"  
"You can study. And maybe a friend- an _intelligent _friend or a tutor can go and help you." his foster-father said.  
"You need to rest that hand anyway... I don't know what you were doing attempting to punch that gangster for." The next ten minutes slowly passed his foster-no his parents just laying down the rules of his punishment; they went so far to even hint towards putting a tracker in his phone and car as well as pressure pads on all the windows of the house in case he tried to sneak out. He just sat there and took it. He could call Raven from home... if they were out she could come in... they could watch movies together... and game... and do couple things.  
"Come on, we're going home now." His father said. The couple walked out of the door together with a slightly down-trodden green haired teen walking behind them.

-

Sunlight entered the room far too early, in her opinion anyway- it was half past eleven. Raven had ended up falling asleep at 4 AM; her iPod was on shuffle and just kept playing songs that reminded her of Gar. She had to stay up and listen to them! And then in 'Fragile Eternity'- the third book of 'Wicked Lovely' that Arella had bought for her to read... Seth. Oh she could imagine living a life like Aislinn and Seth with Gar. Outside of her room nurses and doctors were bustling about checking on their patients. She looked lazily at the bag now at the foot of the bed. Spilling out of it were a change of clothes- during the night she only cared for getting the books out, the neatly folded clothes were now crumpled. Frick. She'd been taken into the hospital dressed like a superhero and she was going to leave looking like a tramp.  
"Frick on a stick." Nevertheless, she picked up the clothes her mother bought for her and headed to the bathroom. Luckily for her there was a shower with those minitubes of shampoo and soap and even a cheap plastic shower cap. The only thing she needed was a towel, and the only towels she could see were those paper towels you used to dry your hands. She _did_ reek of some kind of gas combined with Lynx Africa courtesy of Gar, she was going to walk out looking like a tramp but she sure as hell wasn't going to smell like a freak. Poking her head outside she caught the attention of one of the passing nurses.  
"Excuse me... are there towels? for the patients?" A few moments later a toiletries bag was sent to her room with a body towel, a hand towel, a tooth brush, toothpaste and mouthwash; the latter three all in miniature form like the soap and shampoo. Arella would be here to pick her up in maybe half an hour.

-

"I'm telling you man I am on _Lock- down_." Gar moaned to Victor. "I can't leave the house; they expect me to _study_ over the holidays. STUDY!"  
"Hey man, your GPA was pretty low last semester, maybe you'll get a geeky head start." his friend joked. "Come on now, I study every night... it's not hard. Now find_ x _so we can Brawl." The green haired teen huffed and turned his attention back to the maths paper Victor had downloaded for him to do. This was going to be a long three and a half weeks. He played around with the pencils at his desk for a while, Victor was busy texting someone- probably Karen or Richard and blatantly wasn't going to do the work for him.  
But it was algebra... Algebra was the easiest bit of maths... he could do this.

Ten minutes later he had finally answered the 3 part question, he had the rest of the paper to go. A familiar engine revved loudly from outside. He peered slyly out of the window, looked like Arella had just gotten back with Raven. The teen looked cuter today for some reason- it just had to be the white and purple kitten-eared hat she was wearing. It went well with her lilac shirt and converses. Raven looked up but she couldn't see him, it looked as though she was looking for him... She heaved a canvas bag from the backseat and headed inside while Arella had small talk- meaning talking about him, Raven and their punishments - with his mother.

-

"So what are you doing about the incident?" Arella inquired.  
"He's grounded for what s left of the summer, the only friends allowed in the house are Richard and Victor... hopefully their sense will wash off onto him. You?"  
"I'm taking Raven away for a while; I guess I'm just glad she didn't die. Funny thing- she doesn't remember much of it. We'll be back for the last week."  
"Hm, well that's good I guess. Garfield is going to get mopey without her though."  
"I know... but I think it's best we keep them apart for a bit. It's not like they can stay joined at the hip forever."  
"You're telling me..." the pair sighed. Well, have fun wherever you're going. I should check up on Gar and Victor."  
"Thanks... I ought to start packing."

-

She stared at her phone, it remained untouched throughout the summer, and she was about to text Gar but shoved it under the pillow because Arella burst through the door. Raven felt as though she did something wrong.  
"Raven pack your bags we'll be leaving tomorrow!" her mother exclaimed.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Well, for one week we're going up to visit my parents, you have a new baby cousin! Cute or what?! Then after the family get together, we're off to a spa. I've talked with your father... he's paying for that."  
"Dad is paying for 'recreational' time... for you and me..."  
"Don't worry. I told him clean money or nothing. We'll be going to a hotel in Estonia- its really cheap and nice there."  
"So we'll be gone for the rest of the summer..."  
"No... the last week we'll be home."  
"But dad'll have me home by then... he always does... I won't get to see Gar."  
"Honey, you can't spend every waking moment with him. Life's busier than just you and your best friend." Arella peered around the room. "Maybe I'll get your room redecorated too... you hate pink." Her mother left the room and Raven rushed to the window. She could see Gar bent over his desk actually doing work. Her phone lay there under her pillow... she could feel it. Maybe she should tell him- two weeks!? They finally got their feelings out in the open and now they were ready, no _happy_, to be together they were torn apart until the next summer holidays. Things would change by then... especially if she wasn't around. Some Tara-like girl would grab his attention at school and that would be it for their possible future together. They wouldn't have the relationship she wanted, the fictional 'stay together forever' romance. Sighing Raven decided there was nothing else to do but to pack her bags for this two week mother-daughter holiday.

-

It was half past eight when Vic left Gar's house. There was a brawl competition between the two of them. Unsurprisingly Victor won and yet Gar insisted that his friend had found _some_ way to cheat at every given moment.  
"Later dude."  
"Tomorrow. I'll beat you again." Vic challenged.  
"Bring it." His foster parents were still at home. Didn't they have work like they normally did? Jheeze... if they went to work he could've snuck into Raven's... or vice versa. Why'd they have to be so difficult? "I'm going to my room!" he called to them. They didn't take any notice; silent treatment appeared to be part of the grounding. Tomorrow they'd take his phone away... the next day his computer... then... his gaming room- they'd lock it. The world saw them as life saving doctors... he knew how cruel they could be- locking away his most prized possession!? That was evil. Totally evil. But hey, maybe he'd get let off early with good behaviour.

-

"Raven I'm heading out for a while. There's Chinese in the fridge. Go to bed early." Arella kissed Raven on the top of the head. "Go to sleep early, we're up at five AM tomorrow."  
"Okay."  
"And don't invite anyone over! You have other things to do."  
"Okay."  
"Love you."  
"Love you." With that the elder female left the house. She started the engine and drove into town. Raven stood by the door for a while. Arella's trips to town normally took two to three hours. She could sneak in to Gar's house, tell him the news and then hang for a while. She threw what was left of her new wardrobe into the suitcase and pulled it down the stairs. Raven looked over the fence. Garfield's parent's cars were still there, well that just made sneaking in a whole lot more challenging. It was good that she had the cover of the night to aid her.

Like a cat she climbed over the fence that separated their back gardens. The kitchen was empty and the door wasn't that hard to pick. The TV was blaring in the front room so Raven didn't even have to worry about making a noise as she crept up the stairs. She'd reached the top of the staircase unnoticed. And then she heard the shower stop- the bathroom door opened and someone staggered out of the steam and into one of the three bedrooms. If only she could remember which one was Gar's. Instead she opened each door cautiously, the first was the spare room... she thought, it was empty of any family photos and in the centre was a double sized bed. Second room was a charm. A /very/ interesting charm. She just wanted to find Garfield, but fate decided she'd get to see something much more delicious.

Imagine it, you're 15, the guy of your dreams has some vibrant green eyes, a toned surfer body and matching blond hair (which had been dyed green for about 2 months) and you walk in on him, topless, trouser less. Tousled hair just _begging_ you to grab hold onto it... Now imagine trying not to blush or molest said guy of your dreams. Gar didn't appear to notice the door open, his head was covered with a towel that he was continuously fluffing it to dry his hair.  
"You know I hear a hairdryer is just as effective if not better." She said slyly.  
"Raven!?" he spun around. "What are you doing?"  
"I just came over with some news, thanks for the view... however, I'm afraid I've seen better."  
"Come off it. There isn't better." He smugly replied, "Besides, it's nothing new to you and I've yet to see you in a pair of panties." he wiggled his eyebrows at her causing her to blush at his insinuations. "But seriously, come in before my parents see you."  
"They're safe downstairs, they won't notice. I promise to be in and out like that -" she snapped her fingers to add effect. She eyed his bed, clothes on it, eyed the floor, comics on it, glanced at the desk- the _only_ clear space in his room. "You're such a teenager." she muttered.

-

"So what's the news?" Gar said throwing on a Danger Mouse T-shirt. Raven was perched on the edge of his desk watching him dress, it's not like her hormones would let her to avert her eyes. Blushing was also an effect his state of (un)dress had on her, a very light pink dusted her cheeks.  
"Huh-what?" Those abs had distracted her, now she was imagining being-  
"The news you have to tell me... Rae- baby I know I'm _gorgeous_ but pay attention."  
"Right... I knew that." She looked towards her fingernails finding them more interesting- she could not afford to get distracted if she wanted to get home before Arella and finish packing. "My mom's taking me away for the next two weeks, so I won't really be seeing you till next summer... or Christmas or something."  
"No- we have 3 weeks left of summer-" he paused, "And you always go back to Gotham on the last week for school and shit."  
"Yeah, school and shit..."  
"Was that all you wanted to say Rae?"  
"Yeah- why? You wanna get rid of me or something?" Gar's arms encircled her, she saw the sling that was supporting his wrist. "Was that from last night?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Does it hurt?"  
"If I say yes will you kiss it better?" He asked. She just glared at him. "What? Doesn't Rae get kisses on her 'ouchies' anymore?"  
"I grew up..."  
"A little too fast."  
"Oh so I guess that means we can't make out or anything, me and my 15 year old self."  
"I never said that." he defended, "It's fun not being the younger one in the relationship for once anyway..."

-

Arella waited in the police station. She had to negotiate with Trigon, her company's lawyer- and currently her personal solicitor, was with her. Since Trigon's unannounced 'visit' to her house Arella and her lawyer- Jeanne Bapptiste, had been in communication non-stop. Arella was 31, her daughter was going to be 16 on the 5th of December. Since Raven was 5 years old she had only seen her daughter over the holidays. That was going to end.

She was filing for full custody of Raven. The conditions the law would enforce: Trigon would pay child support and fiscally provide for Raven's wants and needs, he'd get to have her for Easter holidays and she'd visit on the 2nd Saturday of each month. The unofficial conditions were; if Raven didn't want to go see him she wouldn't have to, Trigon would need to find a new 'heir' one of his underlings- Raven was _not_ getting involved in that underworld, if Raven or Arella was threatened he'd have to 'sort it out' without either of them knowing the details, the final one that he wasn't allowed to _be_ in Jump city in case it involved either Arella or their daughter.  
"You ready for this Arella?" Jeanne asked her. Arella only nodded. Suddenly she was aware of the saliva at the back of her throat and just how quick a pace her heart was beating at. An officer in a grey uniform opened the cell door. Trigon was there with his lawyer, no doubt about to talk and pay his way out of the cell.

"Hello Arella." He said charmingly.  
"Trigon." She sat down opposite him. Her lawyer took her place by her side. She observed the sleezeball Trigon had for a lawyer.  
"I wasn't expecting you." The man said making conversation. "If this is about last night then-"  
"No. For once I'm not going to sit and listen to /you/ or your... minion. My lawyer and I have been writing up some documents. I want full custody of Raven."  
"It's only taken you 15 years to figure that out?" he challenged.  
"_I_'ve loved our daughter since the day I knew she existed, so listen Trigon. Last time we went to court over this I was too young and damn naive to think that you could provide for Raven the way a child ought to be. She has no friends in Gotham and she's constantly under threat because of you and your business. She'd be better off over here. With me. If it wasn't for your business she would have been safe at home last night instead of fighting some power crazed lying crime family rival that _you_ apparently 'promised' to marry her off to." The red skinned man clapped slowly.  
"What a _speech_ Arella. What a speech."  
"Listen. You're a crime lord in _Gotham_. Jump city is _my_ city. You won't find blackmailing our judges or bribing them will get you our daughter. If not, well we don't want Batman getting involved again do we?"  
"That caped crusader. Che. Listen doll, Raven is _my_ blood. And that little stunt she pulled last night just showed me that maybe she does have what it takes to carry on the family business."  
"There is no way I'm allowing you to endanger her, got it? There are the terms. Everything is fair, if you have anything further to say, you can say it to my lawyer." Jeanne slid the file to Trigon's lawyer. It was snatched out of the ratty-looking man's hands before they even left the room. Arella knew he was picking it apart, looking for loopholes or any terms that seemed 'unfair' in the eyes of the law. Shame he wouldn't find any.

"'Rella... that was... amazing!"  
"What? It's nothing really..."  
"But you got so passionate about it..."  
"Most people would, it's not cost expenses or complaining customers we're dealing with... Everyone gets passionate when their kids are involved."  
"Ha, I feel like I should switch to family court." Jeanne joked.  
"Well if you did we'd be rid of our favourite lawyer. Can't let anyone take you from us."

-

It was perfectly written up. He couldn't find a single flaw with it. Arella's lawyer, whoever she was, was good.  
"Whaddaya gonna do boss?" His lawyer asked.  
"I'll sign the damn thing. It's been filed in Jump City and that's a different state, they're not gonna feel threatened. If I try to influence any of their judges I'd be invading _this_ underworld... With my record I've got no chance... we're still going to court though."  
"Why boss? You already said you were gonna sign the damn thing."  
"Entertainment. Really. I can't let Arella know I'm giving in to her."  
"Alright, we'll get you out on bail now..."  
"Get out Amanda while you're there."  
"Why? That bitch tried to kill you." his lawyer agrued.  
"Just do it." Trigon bellowed, "If you _know_ what's good for you you'll do it."  
"Sir."


	19. Chapter 18

Raven's Summer

Kawaii Kabu

A/N:It's been a long while... anyone still reading this? Either way... I'mma finish this for reals. I have finished 3 stories already this year, I think I can manage another one before Christmas. Thanks to everyone still reading and apologies over the lateness of this. One more chapter you guys. One more.

* * *

That morning Raven and Arella took the train to the city just north of Jump City, this was called Steel City and if Raven remembered correctly- Victor's girlfriend Karen was born and raised there. The majority of Arella's family would be present- one of her youngest cousins had had their first child and an excuse to host the family reunion was created. Through her sulking Raven managed to read only three chapters of the only book she hadn't finished during her confinement. Arella kept interrupting her with small talk, food and attempting to make her crack a smile.

That smile wasn't going to happen any time soon. Her last two weeks of summer would be wasted on family members she didn't remember and then a pointless trip to some cheap country. Raven was not pleased- she felt as though her mother was trying to punish her for what she and her friend Garfield had done. They attempted to rescue her father (who was an evil tyrant, but he was _still_ her father). What's wrong in doing that? She'd even met Batman for Christ's sake! And still her mother thought it would be fine to sweep her away just as her love life was improving for real.

Raven was not amused.

.

Garfield wasn't amused either. While Raven was sneaking out of his house they narrowly avoided being caught. If he hadn't gone down with her to the kitchen his foster-father would have caught her sneaking out, instead he had been caught looking as though _he_ was the one sneaking out. The day by day confiscation of his most prized possessions rule was thrown to one side. He lost his computer, his phone, his iPod, his comics and his game station in one day. His foster-mother had locked his games room after all of the contraband had been moved there. They even took away his right to watch TV. He literally had nothing left to do this summer other than... Eurh... 'd rather _just_ get the grade that would allow him to graduate and reach the next year... as lazy as it sounded... that's what he could do.

"RAY-VAN! That's not how you play the game!" a small ginger child holding a comfort blanket screeched. It was Timmy, Raven's younger cousin who threw the _worst_ tantrum ever when she said she didn't want to play with him and his little brother. Their older sister Melvin was playing in a corner by herself- no with her imaginary best friend 'Bobby', they were having a tea party. Raven stood up bored with the game of snakes and ladders.  
"Whatever Timmy. I don't care." As her feet pounded up the stairs she could hear the boy blubbering away to her mother about how mean she was. The kid seriously needed to grow up- it was just a game. One that she didn't want to play anyway. Instead she lay on the double bed in the guest room that had been assigned to her and her mother while she picked off the varnish on the headboard. She had another week of this. The relative who'd had the baby hadn't even arrived yet. It was just her, Arella, her grandparents and her Aunt Rachel with her 3 annoying children. If the rest of the family had pinched her cheeks, told her how big she'd gotten and teased her about her chest size like her aunt and grandmother did... Raven was pretty sure she'd want to kill herself.

On her second day at her Grandparents' the new baby and family had finally arrived. There was a lot of cooing and Raven kind of felt sorry for the poor tiny bald baby... it was being passed around people as though it was a parcel... All pity she felt for it vanished when Arella forced the baby girl upon her, it was okay... until Raven was thrown up upon. Way to make a first impression baby no-name-yet. Her family laughed. "That's karma." her aunt said, "That's the first thing you did to me you know." The baby-barf was starting to stink and sink into her clothes, she handed the little girl back to her mother and went upstairs for a shower.

For some reason Teether- Timmy and Melvin's younger brother was playing on the landing. Raven picked him up and was about to bring him down the stairs when Melvin stopped her from behind.  
"Raven? Did you swoosh Teether around?"  
"No. Why?" Raven curtly replied.  
"He looks like he's about to... throw... up..." No sooner had Melvin noticed the green tinge of her little brother's face that the blond toddler coated Raven's back with more baby vomit.  
"Why does this keep happening to me!" Raven growled. Teether, after emptying the contents of his stomach down her back appeared to be enjoying himself and even kicked Raven in the ribs until she put him down. He slid down the stairs on his bottom while Melvin snuck back into the room she had entered the landing from. Raven was annoyed, she could now never wear this dark blue T-shirt again without stinking of baby vomit. In her room she used a pair of scissors to cut the T-shirt off and put it in the plastic bag used for rubbish. Free of the sticky item she was now free to shower.

Arella stepped in when she had dressed again. Raven was still in a pair of skinny jeans and was wearing a purple and black chequered shirt over a white vest top.  
"You okay baby?" Arella asked, Raven looked at her mother standing in the doorway, Arella was in a green maxi dress with the new baby in her arms. The sight of the infant made Raven slip into sulk mode- the nameless for now baby had began the chain of throw up on Raven events.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"You don't look fine, you look sulky." Arella adjusted her hold of the baby so that it's head was rested against her shoulder. "It's a good thing you're dressed. Moms' just finished cooking lunch for everyone."  
"Okay then..."  
"It's your favourite." Arella sang. Raven raised her eyebrows... she didn't even _have_ a favourite food... chocolate excluded. Yet she followed her mother down the stairs keeping an eye on the puffy faced baby who's mouth betrayed its tiredness. It was... kind of cute. But it still threw up on her.

When she reached the family dining room Raven decided she did in fact have a favourite food. Timmy and Teether were eating under the table and Melvin was sat directly above them with an empty seat by her side. Raven took the empty seat.  
"You squished Bobby!" Melvin complained."  
"He was in my seat." Raven replied with a smirk on her face. She observed the platters on the table. The first dishes that caught her eye were the samosas and spring rolls- she wondered when her grandma had learned to make them and hoped that the spring rolls contained duck- they did! She happily chowed down on them with sweet and sour sauce. On the foil plate to the left of her were the samosas. Raven took two of them for herself, luckily having chosen one meat and one vegetarian. Slowly her stomach was filling up. Melvin had forgotten that Raven sat on her imaginary friend and was putting aside scraps of her food on a napkin.  
"They're for Bobby." She told her grandmother when asked what she was doing with her food. Raven looked around trying to see if she could recognise anyone at the table. Her Aunt Rachel was sitting next to a dark haired gentleman with a square jaw, Raven had never met her cousins' father and assumed that was him. Her mum's cousin Clarisse was at the other end of the table seated closer to Raven's grandparents because they hadn't had much time with their great-niece. Arella was sitting opposite Raven, upon Raven's lack of table manners such as reaching across others to get the gravy for her potato gratin, Raven received a kick under the table and a stern look. Raven came to the conclusion at the end of the meal that she was definitely the most awkward person there, she was too old to play with the kids and deemed 'too young' to talk to the adults. Due to her mother being the only teenage mother of her family... Raven was the only teenager in the house.

She. Was. _So._ Bored.

.

The third day into his punishment Gar was bored of his hair being green. It was already fading in colour and his roots were showing... again. He was resting his head on the kitchen island and dreaming about playing Brawl when his dad walked through to the Garden dressed in week-end gear. Something was up with his parents... normally they cashed out their holiday hours during Christmas...  
"Mom." he yelled from the kitchen, "Can I go out?"  
"You're grounded!" Gail replied from the study.  
"I mean to cut my hair!" he explained. After five minutes she yelled down the stairs again.  
"What?"  
"TO CUT MY HAIR!" His dad appeared from the garden. "Finally cutting that grass off?" he teased.  
"Yeah, if she'll let me out of the house." Gar sulked. His father sighed and poured himself a glass of lemonade.  
"If you mow the lawn out back I'll take you to the barbers down town."  
"I'm not 3, I can go by myself."  
"You're grounded, not allowed out without supervision remember?"  
"Tch, whatever." he muttered heading for the garden shed where the lawnmower was kept.  
"You can help me in the DIY shop carrying things too!" his dad called after him. Gar didn't hear that over the lawnmower. After finishing the glass of lemonade Geoff headed upstairs to the study where his wife was surfing the Costco website. "Did you find the stuff?" he asked her.  
"Yup. They have the paint mixer there and all we have to do is get one of the boys to pick up the bed and wardrobe."  
"He's just moping around."  
"That's why we have something constructive for him to do for the next two weeks." she quickly replied, "And to think Arella was going to hire someone to re-model Raven's room while they were gone."  
"Garfield s doing it for free?"  
"Of course. It'll be like chores... ah... where is he now?"  
"Mowing the lawn out back. I'm taking him to the barbers when he's done."  
"He's finally cutting off that mop of hair?" Geoff nodded, "I hope he won't look like a skin head... you know that dye is permanent..."  
"Then he'll have to get at least a number 3 shave."  
"He's going to look so rough..." Gail complained. She closed the internet tabs and shut down the computer. "I'm going to start making lunch. We can tell him what he'll be doing for the next week seeing as he refuses to study for school."

.

Gar was getting sweaty outside, in the end he had opted to take off his shirt. Grass blades flew up onto his bare shins and arms due to the wind and the force of the lawnmower. It stung like hell but at least it didn't cut his skin. Geoff was watching him from the front room, the glass doors really gave his parents the chance to watch over him like hawks. For a small moment Geoff vanished from the front room and Gar saw Victor make his way through to the back garden followed by Richard.  
"Hey man, I heard you're going to shave this field of your head!" the muscled teen teased, "You're going to look a right state. I don't think Raven'll like it."  
"It'll grow back by the time she gets back from wherever anyway..." he replied pushing through the long grass again. "Why are you guys here anyway? I don't have anything to do here, I'm on lockdown remember?" Vic rolled his eyes as his friend started complaining about how his 'precious s' were snatched from him.  
"Maybe you shouldn't have tried to get yourself killed by gangsters then." Richard sarcastically replied, "Bruce would have my head if I did anything as stupid as you two did." Gar stopped the motor and growled at his dark haired, sunglass wearing friend. "Dude shut up. If someone locked up Kori's family you'd be there in an instant."  
"Whatever." Richard replied, Gar whispered something about 'no wonder the abbreviation for Richard is Dick' as he started up the mower again.  
"A-anyway." Victor sang, "I snagged you some more practise papers and Gail asked me to bring them 'round."  
"We should probably just go and catch our movie." Richard said peering at his phone, "Kori just texted me that she's already there with Karen."  
"All right. Peace bro, I'll leave this with your ma."  
"Laters." Gar replied.

An hour later he was trudging around Costco with an incredibly long trolley in his possession, Geoff was collecting a whole lot of random things, it's like they were planning to redecorate a room. 8 cans of paint and two long boxes labelled 'self assemble' as well as the numerous pillows, throws, bean bag chairs and covers that they'd collected at the customer service point were there. It was all pre-paid for, his dad just showed the receipts to the cashier who after checking that the items in the trolley matched the items on the receipt let them pass. Fitting everything into the car was like playing a game of Tetris, Gar felt so embarrassed when he realized he was humming the Tetris theme tune while packing the bean bags into the boot. Did he really miss video games that much?  
"Why do we have all this stuff?" he asked Geoff as he put on his seatbelt.  
"You'll find out soon enough... off to the barbers now."

Tara's house was on the way to the barbers. There was a 'For Sale' sign in her front garden, as well as a moving van that the skinny blonde girl appeared to be watching her belongings get packed into. Gar wondered when she was going to tell him that she was moving out, then remembered it didn't really matter seeing as she didn't want him in her life. Kitten was by her side weeping fake tears. Her twisted face never looked more annoying, Gar was glad that they drove past a tad quicker than the recommended speed.

At the barbers, his mop was shaved off. Green hair littered the chair he was on, his shoulders, the floor and the barber's shaving equipment. He'd been given a number 2 shave and he looked like a wannabe Eminem with his short blonde hair. Gail pretended not to laugh when she was asked if Gar looked alright, Gar was just glad that his grounded status meant that no one was going to see him with this ridiculous haircut.

.

Raven's 'family reunion' passed unnaturally fast... Probably because she slept until mid day and went to bed in the morning when everyone else was starting to wake up- like her grandma, who for some reason only needed three hours of sleep a night and the new baby who woke up her mother every four hours to feed. Arella was worried about her, suspecting that she was depressed. Raven brushed it off, just because she was lonely, bored and filled her day with eating ice cream, watching TV and sleep didn't mean she was depressed. On the Saturday Arella woke her up at 7AM, they were getting a plane from Steel City airport in 8 hours and her mother wanted to make sure everything was washed and dried and ready to be packed. Raven and Arella weren't the only ones leaving earlier, the man who sat next to aunt Rachel everyday left the day before on some business trip. Rachel had begun packing her trio's hand held suitcases as she prepared for the long drive back home which they were taking on Sunday morning. Soon Raven's grandparents' house would be empty again... with the exception of Clarisse, her boyfriend and the baby. She overheard her grandfather saying that he wondered when his brother and the rest of the family were going to come down- it was his /first/ grandchild and yet that branch of the family hadn't visited yet.

It didn't bother Raven, she was finally getting away from Timmy. Melvin she could stand- even if the girl was 9 years old and still had an imaginary friend, after the puking event and finding him chewing on a shoe like a puppy Raven had even come to stand Teether... But Timmy's tantrums were ridiculous! Rachel just stood by until he tired himself out from all the yelling and kicking, but during that time the piercing scream got on Raven's nerves. After Arella had left the room to check the conditions of their laundry, Raven willed herself back to sleep until she was woken up by a bucket of cold water splashed over her.

Mum! What the hell! "I told you to get up 5 hours ago!" Arella scolded. "If your butt isn't ready and your bags aren't packed in 20 minutes I am leaving you here so help me God!" She looked serious so Raven didn't attempt to test her patience any further. She showered in five minutes and pulled on her jeans a tight T-shirt and a waistcoat with her purple converses. Her cleaned clothes were thrust into the suitcase recklessly and she was sure that wherever Estonia was that her mum would groan at how crumpled her clothes had gotten despite the fact that they were ironed and neatly folded before they left. Arella checked on her 10 minutes later.  
"I'm ready!" Raven exclaimed before her mother could open her mouth.  
"I was just going to ask if you wanted to eat on the plane or before... Testy much." Arella mumbled.  
"I don't eat plane food... it tastes worse than hospital food." Raven stated bluntly, "Do we have to go to Estonia?" she questioned.  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because its been booked and paid for so you are going dammit. Now get your suitcase downstairs we're leaving in an hour." Raven lugged down her suitcase.  
"What crawled up her ass and died?" she muttered to herself. Clarisse was walking up and down the corridor downstairs bobbing a half asleep baby. She heard Raven's muttered statement.  
"She just had a conversation with your father over the custody papers."  
"What custody papers?"  
"Your mum's applying for full custody... honestly, how could you forget that?" Clarisse scolded before turning her attention back to her own baby. "Ah, what are we going to call you baby girl?"

Wait... when did her mum decide to file for full custody?

.

Victor's reaction to the haircut was to laugh and take pictures. He threatened to post them around the school on the first day back. Garfield's response was to bring up the pictures he had taken of Vic while the older boy had fallen asleep at his house one night which involved the gang drawing all over his face in eyeliner and felt tips. Both pictures were allegedly 'deleted' from the phones and computers that they owned.  
"So if you ain't doing revision... what are you doing all day? I would be so bored man, if I was as grounded as you were."  
"Mum's got me redecorating Raven's room... says I 'need to do something constructive' or else I'll get 'depressed'."  
"Really?" Vic questioned, "you... decorating?"  
"Yeah! the last 3 days I've been painting the walls. Gail and Geoff is making me assemble all of the furniture tomorrow. I'm freaking tired."  
"So... to punish you they make you work?"  
"Yeah. Unfair right?"  
"I need to remember how my room needs redecorating the next time you're grounded."  
"Shut up! This is a one off."  
"Whatever you say dear." Victor teased. "Oh, that'll be Kori." he said as his phone vibrated.

_Victor! Do you have Raven's number?_  
"No... why?"  
_We are about to become related! How wonderful is this news!_  
"What? How can you become related?" He all but yelled down the phone.  
_My sister Amanda! She's getting married! Oh it's going to be wonderful- she told me today. My brother and our carer met him today; it was Raven's father!_  
"Wait, wait, wait... your sister... is marrying... Raven's dad? SHE'S ONLY THREE YEARS OLDER THAN ME!"  
_I must find Raven at once! Oh please call her and tell her I wish to speak to her! _with that Kori hung up. Garfield was so surprised he almost swallowed a fly.

"Amanda Anders... is marrying Trigon? Dude that is so wrong..."

.

The spa week in Estonia was a lot better than Raven expected it to be. The hotel had a pool, a club that didn't ask for ID, the spa was cheap and she felt herself becoming slightly more girly as each day progressed. The first day she had gotten a full body massage, the masseuse had arms of a bear and if not for the expertly oiled hands would have left a few bruises on Raven's back were the knots in her muscles were worse. She left feeling like wet spaghetti. The next day she was pampered with paraffin wax manicure pedicure and never before had she felt like such an effeminate girl. To return to her tomboyish ways she only wore shorts and sporty T-shirts, swam often in the pool and visited the beach if only to build sandcastles with the small local children she couldn't understand. They continued with the tomboy theme by going out Hiking, canoeing down a river (their canoe capsized and a dog swam past them), that afternoon Raven had her first parental supervised alcoholic drink. She was freezing and chattering her towards her poor teeth, the supervisor suggested that they both downed a shot of whiskey to warm themselves up... it worked a trick, especially paired with blueberry muffins (which the dog mentioned earlier kept dogging Raven to feed him). At a trip to a bee farm snagged them some free honeycomb which Arella demolished it on their ride home. Soon her mother was brown as a Spaniard and Raven... well she was a little peachy.

She cornered Arella as her mother was getting ready on their last night out- they were eating at some fancy restaurant that even Arella couldn't pronounce the name of. Raven was already dressed in a pair of tight wet look leggings and a flowing cape-shirt in cream, she sat opposite the bathroom door where Arella was forcing earrings into the three holes on her lobes.  
"So..." Raven started, "When were you going to tell me about the custody thing?" Arella paused in the bathroom and peered out.  
"When did you find out about that?"  
"Last week... Clarisse told me." Raven paused, "Is he fighting for me?"  
"What do you mean baby?"  
"Like hiring one of his sleazy lawyers and trying to bribe some corrupt judge... dad type things..." she continued. Raven started playing with the hem of her blouse when Arella didn't answer.  
"He can't do anything like that... It's filed under Jump city jurisdiction, by anything like that I mean bribing of the judges. Gotham's different to Jump city." Her mother finally replied. She had just finished fastening her last golden earring and Arella stepped out of the bathroom and into a pair of shoes at the side of the door. Her cream dress went well with the golden straps of the shoes and the golden filigree earrings, bracelet and necklace.  
"Oh..."  
"Not that he doesn't want you! It's just that... I think we'd both agree it would be safer for you if you were separated from the... 'family business'."  
"You can say that again." Raven agreed, "Has he signed it then?"  
"Not yet... It will all be finalized before summer is ended."  
"That's next week."  
"Mmh."  
"I'll be staying with you after next week?"  
"A possibility." Arella patted the top of Raven's head, "Come, come. We have a reservation. We can talk more about this at the frilly table hm?"


	20. Chapter 19

Raven's Summer

Kawaii Kabu

A/N: So I failed for the before Christmas deadline. THIS IS THE FINAL ONE. At last. Only took me forever to get this story out of my mind, especially as it's been in my head since I was 12 (including re-drafts)... I'm 18 this year... Blimey. It might be short...

* * *

Gar wiped his brow, frowning when he remembered that his hand was covered in as much sweat has his forehead and twice as much dust. He was finally done re- modelling Raven's room. His girl would be home tomorrow, Gail told him. Geoff was downstairs, loading all the boxes into the wagon so that they could drop everything off at the town dump later.

He felt proud. To have done this all by himself. His grades didn't look like they'd get him into veterinary college, so maybe if he couldn't get into his preferred profession he could always look for an apprenticeship. Design Technology could lead to carpentry or building school... Also meant he'd have a lot less years of exams.

Raven's room had a deep violet 'statement wall' as Gail called it. The other three walls were a silvery lilac decorated with black stencilled birds. Geoff had helped him strip the carpet off of the floors and then he'd polished the floors a dark mahogany. Funnily enough, it was the exact shade as Raven's new bed frame, wardrobe, desk and bedside table. Arella must have been planning this forever. On the 'statement wall ' Gar had placed a massive cork board to replace Raven's older, much smaller one. Carefully he had moved each of the photos to the new board, selfishly making copies of the _really_ good ones of the two of them for his own room. Instead of leaving all of her books in a stack by her desk, which is what she did normally, Gail, made him install about several mounted shelves to 'preserve the books'. Knowing that Raven was a total bookworm made him think she'd definitely appreciate this new feature.

.

"First Class passengers for the plane to Jump City International please approach your designated seat." A tall blonde woman in a blue air hostess outfit said and the boarding terminal. She was in front of a desk, checking passports and tickets as people boarded the plane. Raven and Arella were one of the first to get on- as of course, Trigon had paid for First Class Tickets. Raven dragged her carry on case behind her with extreme disinterest. Since the night that she and Arella had talked about the custody battle she hadn't talked to her mother. She spent most of her time as far away from her as possible. Mostly by the pools or the seaside.

And now she'd have to sit 10 hours next to the woman that she was unsure how to approach.

She loved her mother. Loads. Compared to Trigon, Arella was the 'fun' parent. But why'd she feel it had to be kept a secret? Raven had been pining for Arella to sweep her away to Jump City forever since her mum left her in the care of her father and he was bringing back all those women who would badmouth or baby her. The first thing she did when they took off was to see what movies were playing.

One horror film, Two rom coms and three kid s movies.

And the only film that stood out to Raven was Mean Girls.

A film she hadn't seen since she was twelve. And despite the fact that she wasn't a fairly girly girl she had to admit she loved the bitchyness and the animal euphemisms. Plugging in her head phones she started to black out the world and was absorbed by the film.

.

Arella was stressed out. She hadn't heard from Trigon for a week. The day that she and Raven had left for Estonia, he rang her to tell her that he was getting married. To a 20-something year old no doubt. He had a thing for young girls. She hadn't told Raven about that yet. It would probably make the girl more agitated over her current parental status. Normally the legal system attempted to leave the children in 'stable' families; meaning ones with two parents. Arella was a single mother. If Trigon and his changing marital status affected who got to keep Raven, Arella would appeal and appeal until finally she ran out of money to pay for her lawyer- then she'd find someone who would take on the case pro bono.

Hopefully, that would not happen.

But now she had a sulking teenager on her hands. Raven was pissed off, Arella figured it was for two reasons, 1) Raven had been taken away on the last two weeks of her holiday despite the fact that she'd just found her 'first love', 2) Raven was annoyed that she was not informed of the legal battle for custody properly.

The pair of them had really spoilt her rotten. Trigon with material wealth, Arella with love and little to no boundaries. They both noticed this when Raven had done something _extremely_ stupid, i.e., kidnapping her best friend in order to go 'rescue' her father from a psycho. Trigon was proud, yes, but Arella feared for how easy her daughter found it to charge into _that_ kind of world. Why couldn't she understand that there were just some things she shouldn't get involved with?

It's not like she could even ground Raven like her neighbours' had Garfield. Raven was too used to the freedom to do what she wanted, Arella couldn't afford to take time off of work in order to make sure that Raven stayed in the home. Locking doors or windows would just give Raven the time to practise tricks she had learned from her father's cronies, back when she was younger and more prone to placing near everyone on a pedestal of awe.

Said teenager was tuned into a film right now. She even bought a bag of snacks as she hated plane food that she was currently devouring. Arella had bought a book to read instead. She had almost finished it, and when she had, she was going to go over some of the work designs she had missed over the past two weeks.

Two hours into their flight and the attendants started to hand out trays of food. It appeared that first class food was a hell of a lot better than the rest of the passengers. There was 'fillet mignon' with 'pomme de terre gratin' and steamed vegetables. The desert was a small tub of chocolate ice cream that contained chunks of fudge. Arella decided to treat herself and have a glass of champagne with her meal. She turned to Raven who was seated on the inside of their isle- now staring out of the window.

"Raven."  
"What mum?"  
"Are you sure you don't want anything? It looks decent." Raven surveyed the platter in front of her mother. It was obvious she didn't trust it.  
"What if it tastes bland?"  
"There is salt and pepper. Self-seasoning." Raven's stomach growled and betrayed her.  
"Okay, I'll have what she's having please." the teen told the waiting attendant. The air hostess was just about to pour Raven a glass of champagne when Arella interrupted.  
"She'll have a coke instead, she's only 15."  
"I'm sorry ma'am. I assumed she was older." The air hostess smiled politely and instead placed a can of coke in a glass and placed it on the designated area of Raven's meal tray. When they were left alone they ate in silence, there weren't a lot of passengers in the first class cabin, but they could hear the noise from the other cabins where babies and younger children were crying, screaming or laughing.

Half an hour the attendant came back to collect the emptied trays. Raven had demolished her own meal and Arella's dessert. Arella paused, she should probably tell Raven what awaited her back in America. While she pondered as to whether she should tell Raven what was going on with her father she appeared to be staring at her daughter. It was starting to weird Raven out.

"Mum- why are you staring at me? Do I have chocolate on my face?" The dark haired girl started to wipe her mouth and the sides of her face with a wet towelette. Arella absently shook her head.  
"You don't..."  
"Then why are you staring? You're not thinking about that embarrassing stuff I did as a baby are you?" Arella cracked a smile. Oh Raven had been an amusing baby, a baby who enjoyed being naked surprisingly. "I knew it you are!" her daughter sighed. Raven pulled her feet up onto the cushion of her seat and wrapped the plane blanket further around her body. "I'm going to sleep." she announced.  
"Raven... before you fall asleep... I've got something to tell you." Raven's deep amethyst eyes stared out into her mother's blue ones. One eyebrow was raised, it was Raven's way of questioning her mother without words. "Your father is getting married. To some girl called Amanda. I think they're getting married in three days." Raven's eyes widened.  
"How long have you known?"  
"About a week."  
"And you couldn't tell me?"  
"I assumed your father would contact you, but _as usual_ he didn't." Raven huffed and turned on her side.  
"If they think I'm getting involved in this stupid ceremony they are severely mistaken." she whispered under her breath. Arella sighed, it had gone better than the revelation of the custody battle. Raven had stormed out when she found out her father was also filing for complete custody as one of the terms was that she would only be able to go the Jump city under the supervision of her father; he _never_ had business there so basically, she'd never be able to go and see her friends and mother again (unless they made the 3 hour journey to Gotham city).

.

"I'm so bored." Gar complained to Gail. He was sitting on the kitchen island while she made lunch.  
"Then do something."  
"I can't, all of the fun things are locked away. And I've been banned from TV."  
"Do something productive. You've still got time to improve your grade."  
"But I _hate_ studying."  
"And you'll never become a vet with that attitude. Tell your father to take you to the library, you can study while he researches the new grant our hospital could claim." Gar sighed. Gail was as tough as nails, she hadn't taken any of his 'bad behaviour' since he'd been grounded. She actually watched and marked all the other practise papers Vic had sent for them, she said Vic needed a rest and a summer holiday also. Yet here he was, sitting in a house, bored out of his mind.

His dad finally immerged from the front room in that awful combination of socks and sandals.  
"You're not wearing those are you?" he asked hopefully.  
"Actually I am, why?"  
"Urh, socks and sandals. It's just not right."  
"Well some of us find it comfortable Garfield." he was scolded. "Come on then, let s get this research done and dusted while your mum's cooking for us."

Gar was allowed to drive to the library- not that he knew where it was. Upon parking he suddenly realised something. Raven was coming back home today.  
"Ohshit."  
"Language."  
"Sorry, Raven's back today isn't she?"  
"I believe so yes."  
"Well why didn't anyone remind me? I should be at home."  
"They aren't coming back until around 8 Garfield."  
"That is so gay."  
"Watch your language."  
"Jheeze- that is so _lame_." Geoff then took the keys from Gar and strolled into the library. Gar was still sitting in the car.  
"If you don't come in, I'm locking you in there." Geoff warned him. It didn't take long for Gar to follow after him. He remembered something awesome that moment also. He could play videogames at the library. Geoff would be busy and wouldn't know that he had breached his rules of imprisonment.

.

Amanda had wanted to get married as soon as possible. She had convinced Trigon to arrange a wedding ceremony which only her family members would attend- other than Raven, Trigon had no relatives. The girl was gone with her mother in Estonia anyway. The tanned young woman was standing behind her red headed brother and sister, her former 'parental guardian' was leading her down towards Trigon. The boy and girl, Kori and Alex, appeared to be glad for their sister whereas her guardian- their only uncle seemed wary of Trigon. It wasn't unusual for older men to marry younger women, but Trigon could sense the distress this uncle had.  
If he knew that Amanda was 'Blackfire' then he probably had a reason to think negatively of Trigon and the wedding. A judge friend of Trigon's from Gotham and come to his home in order to regulate the ceremony. Upon the signing of their names on a legal document that legally bound them to each other, the entire wedding party were moved to a different location, where the reception would be held.

The reception had far more people involved. Working partners and comrades in the underground business attended with their cronies. Blackfire knew many of them already, whether she had disposed of someone they knew or had worked for them. Her family was in awe at the riches Trigon possessed as well as his bountiful acquaintances. Kori was hit upon many times by sleazy looking men, but her ignorance and uncle prevented anything further from occurring.

"When are we going on the honeymoon?" the new bride asked her husband. They had just left the reception party after making sure that her family were safely placed in a hotel for the night before the journey back that they would have tomorrow. Amanda and Trigon were in their new marital chamber, the groom was lying on the bed watching his wife as she undressed for bed.  
"After Raven gets back."  
"And when exactly is that?"  
"She's back tonight, I have to go and see her."  
"Why? She's not our problem anymore, you signed the papers for her mother."  
"She's my only child. It might be the last chance I get to see her." Trigon stated coldly. His new wife leant on to his shoulder.  
"You're not that old not to have any others."  
"You hate kids."  
"This is true. I can barely stand my own siblings and they're teenagers."  
"Everyone hate's teenagers."  
"Let's turn off the lights, I intend to be thoroughly ravished by tomorrow."

.

When Raven arrived outside of her house the first thing she did was look up to see if Gar was in his room. The light was out, so that meant he was somewhere else in the house. Arella noticed this.  
"Keep marching there." she ordered, "There's a surprise for you inside." Raven arched a brow. What really could be more of a surprise? Was she going to find out she suddenly had several puppies or something ridiculous? She scoffed as she dragged her suitcase up the stairs. Each step made a bump as the luggage banged against the edges.

The house smelt like paint. What happened- a renovation? Raven flung open her door, not thinking that it was her room that got a makeover. To say she was surprised at the new state of it was an understatement. The room was nice, yeah, but she was more interested in the boy with blonde hair and a grin on his face who was waiting for her perched on her window sill. Luggage forgotten she bounded towards him, she hadn't seen him in two weeks. Two whole weeks, and just after they had figured out what they were to each other at that. Their embrace was broken from Arella's slightly annoyed clearing of her throat.

"Uh, Hi?" Gar said, Raven still gripped tightly in his arms. "I know I'm grounded but Gail said I could come over and say hi... and I wanted to see how Raven liked her room." One arm was still wrapped around the small girl's waist and the other was raised, bent and allowing him to bashfully scratch the back of his head. A grin was plastered across Raven's face as she finally took in what her room looked like at present. It was a nice enough surprise. Finally it didn't look like a 4 year old had abandoned their room.  
"As long as Gail and Geoff know, you can stay for dinner." Arella said before leaving the pair. "I'm ordering Chinese." She called behind her. The second she was a safe distance away they had locked the bedroom door.  
"I missed you so much." Raven shyly professed. In return Gar kissed her softly on the lips. She'd been away for far too long. Her hands rose to caress his shoulders and neck as their bodies melded closer together. When they broke apart Raven studied his face. "You do look better with blonde hair." she teased.  
"Yeah and you look better when you smile."  
"Hey!"  
"I'm totally going to get you to laugh."  
"Yeah right." They then engaged in a childish tickle fight, something that Raven was awful at. Gar had her tickled to submission within minutes. Her hair was ruffled from all of her attempts to escape his tickling embrace. Gar pushed a loose strand behind her ear.  
"I made you lau-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" both teens turned to the door. That sounded like Arella. Fearing for her safety, Raven rushed through the door after unlocking it, closely followed by Gar. Her mother, at the moment was safe, yet stood at the door.

.

"Where you expecting someone else?" Trigon stepped through the door with the girl from the hotel room at his side. She smiled smugly at Arella and then at Raven who was on the balcony.  
"I was. I take it this is your fianc e."  
"Wife, actually. We were married today." The girl cut in. Raven shook her head. So after the girl was hired to seduce and murder him, he marries her. Yeah, Trigon made sense.  
"So are you here to show off or what?" Arella responded. Trigon handed her an envelope.  
"My lawyer was unavailable so I decided to hand this over _personally_."  
"How very kind of you." Arella said in a bitter tone, "Anything else?" She said as she looked over the papers in the envelope.  
"No, not really." Trigon's new wife answered, "We're heading off to Venice for the honeymoon. The flight is soon."  
"Go, wait in the car I'll be there soon." Trigon told his wife. She turned around and headed out of the open door. "May I say goodbye to my child then?"  
"Jesus Trigon, you act like this is the last time you'll see her... not that I'm complaining."  
"It is. I signed away my parental rights. She has a trust fund set up with enough to send her off to college. I think it would be best for us all if I didn't see Raven anymore."

.

"Way to make it sound." Raven grumbled, only Gar heard her. "I try to save his life and he wants nothing to do with me anymore. Standard really. Completely standard procedure." With that she headed for her room. And just as she'd gotten into a good mood as well. Trigon just had to wreck it. Raven's boyfriend stayed behind to watch over Arella. She and Trigon shook hands and the older man started up the stairs. He glared at Gar- it would be a lie to say that Gar wouldn't have shit his pants- and entered Raven's bedroom.

.

"What?" Raven asked from her bed as Trigon entered. The red man was greeted coldly by his only offspring. He paused awkwardly in front of her before he spoke.  
"Goodbye."  
"Is that it?"  
"That and that I am sorry."  
"It's not like you started a bunch of events that ruined my summer or anything." Raven sarcastically replied. "Sorry definitely cuts that and abandoning me."  
"It's for your own safety. Until that week, I thought I wanted you involved in that world when I was gone. It's too dangerous."  
"Fine. Whatever. It's about time you became a proper awful father."  
"When you're enjoying your life later you'll thank me for this." He awkwardly ruffled her hair as he used to when she looked up to him. That would be the best way to remember her. As a child who idolised him instead of the teenager with growing resentment towards him. She glared at him as she rearranged her hair.  
"Bye." And with that Trigon left the house, and Raven's life for good.

.

The meal of Chinese food was awkward. Arella was beatified, she had gained custody of Raven which meant that the girl was finally safe. Gar was ecstatic that his girlfriend was able to stay with him. Raven was a mix of emotions, on one hand she was elated that she was back in Jump city, to stay, with her mum, boyfriend and friends. On the other, she felt betrayed that her father would marry without her presence, that he would give up the fight for her so easily, and that he had so easily abandoned her. The good sort of outweighed the bad in this situation. She had been miserable in Gotham city; she had no friends, she hated the way she was treated by her father's numerous mistresses and she hated the way everyone had made judgements on her based on his actions. In her own way she would miss him. At ten Gar's parents ordered him home. They did get side-tracked with Arella's celebrations; she had opened a bottle of wine and insisted they finish it with her. With Geoff and Gail downstairs with Arella, Raven and Gar took to her bedroom where they had ended up cuddling on her bed.

Raven was visibly upset, but Gar's hugs seemed to make her feel better. With his hands rubbing circles on her waist, she turned to face her boyfriend.  
"Don't you dare leave me." she ordered.  
"I basically got you this summer, I'm in no hurry to leave you." He reassured her.  
"Good, because next summer is going to be better." she replied, "Less drama, more gross couple-y stuff."  
"Awesome. I love doing that gross couple-y stuff with you."  
"You're so sappy." She replied with a smile.  
"Besides, we technically have ten days of summer left. I'm sure we can collectively sneak out and enjoy them."  
"This is do-able."  
"Yeah, so are you."  
"Pervert."  
"You love it."

They kissed before Gar realised Gail and Geoff were calling after him. "I'll see you tomorrow, somehow."  
"Can we pretend like it's the start of summer again?"  
"Sure. The next 10 days will be Raven's summer... like... the proper one we should have had." he replied with a goofy grin.  
"Full of making out?"  
"Most definately. Probably more if you can't control yourself around my sexy body."  
"I've seen better."  
"Seeing and having are totally different. You couldn't get better than this."  
"Ah, so you know I settled then?"  
"S'hup, you know you love me."  
"Yeah, maybe I do. My doctor says it's because I'm crazy."  
"Crazy for me." Gar retorted, "Naw, but seriously, I gotta go. Gail and Geoff still have me more or less on lock down. My time'll increase if I don't go now."

* * *

And I'm cutting it there. I could probably have gotten more in there... but I just wanted to finish it... It's done. At last.

I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. I had fun writing it... writing blocks excluded.


End file.
